


arcadia

by kopi_luwak



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, Drama, F/M, Female Ash, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Nightmares, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, no beta we die like men
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: kalau sama aku, pak guru, kamu tidak boleh memikirkan siapa pun yang bukan aku. pak guru tersenyum, senyum yang kendati ia merasa ada selintas perih, jauh lebih tulus dari yang kemarin-kemarin.
Relationships: Blanca/Ash Lynx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	arcadia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satriadancinta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satriadancinta/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pak guru rese, pak guru nyebelin. tapi entah kenapa aslan menyeret diri sampai ketagihan berbagi hangat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ini fanfic pelampiasan sebenernya, jadi mohon maaf kalau plotnya gak gimana-gimana :")  
buat ukhti aghnia, makasih sudah menjebloskan sy ke jurang blanca ash dan menemani aq menangisi kapal ini since 2018 :")  
sebenernya isinya gak sejahat tagnya kok, seriusan :(
> 
> i don't condone this kind of relationship irl people tp ini hanya untuk halu material jd yasudah **proceed with caution** ya :)  
tidak sensitif terhadap isu-isu yang harusnya ditulis hati-hati, hanya untuk memuaskan hawa nafsu bucin. sorry not sorry.  
settingnya vaguely indonesian, vaguely modern AU, pokoknya simply karena aq mager riset maaf yah *sungkem  
ditulis dengan huruf kecil semua, pokoknya halu, also copious amount of ronggeng dukuh paruk reference; no beta we die like men wk  
monochrome no kiss © sid

robot. bukan manusia. mesin. kesan yang aslan pertama dapat dari sejak pertama bertemu, hingga saat mereka berbagi hangat suhu tubuh hampir setiap malam. pak guru yang tidak pernah sejenak berganti raut muka, mengiyakan tawaran satu malam yang dibuat setengah iseng. pak guru tidak pernah terlihat butuh istirahat: aslan selalu melihatnya mengetik entah apa di laptop atau terkadang menyelinap menggendong sesuatu sambil berpakaian hitam-hitam, meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar apartemennya.

“pak guru, kenapa kamu nggak pernah tidur,” begitu ia sekali melempar tanya. pria usia sekitar 30 tahun awal itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum. palsu, jijik, mending kamu berhenti, aslan ingin menyalak—sayangnya tidak sempat karena pak guru menarik tubuh polosnya untuk menelungkup di atasnya, selimut berantakan dan mereka tidak ambil pusing. aslan merasa terhimpit oleh berat dadanya sendiri dan tangan kokoh pak guru yang melingkari punggungnya.

“kamu yang nggak pernah lihat saya tidur, sayang.” telapak tangan yang besar menelisip di antara rambut ikalnya yang terurai, membawanya mendekat hingga napas saling tertukar. aslan sedikit malu karena ia belum cuci rambut, tapi pak guru selalu selangkah di depan: ia menahan kepalanya sebelum aslan sempat bergerak menyingkir.

itu tidak salah, sebenarnya, karena aslan adalah jenis manusia yang tidak bisa bangun pagi, butuh waktu lama untuk mengumpulkan nyawa. (ia pernah sekali hampir menonjok pak guru ketika pak guru mencoba membangunkannya. meskipun mereka tidak pernah berbicara soal itu lagi, aslan selalu merasa sedikit ditampar ketika mengingat hal itu kembali. catatan mental: suatu saat harus minta maaf.) tetapi tentu saja, aslan jade callenreese tidak terima jawaban seperti itu.

“jangan panggil sayang sayang, pak guru bukan pacar aku.” aslan cemberut, tapi kemudian mencuri ciuman ringan di bibir. iseng.

di antara sisa wangi parfum dan pinus yang menempel di dada bidang yang terlihat terlatih, dan di antara irama detak jantung yang bercampur tidak beraturan, aslan merasakan tarikan napas yang makin berat dan rasa takut yang samar.

“kamu mau tahu satu rahasia saya, aslan?” tangan pak guru mulai menggerayang lagi. huh, sekarang ada yang tegang lagi. aslan menahan diri untuk meloncat dan mengendarainya. mau lagi lihat muka bapak guru yang tidak seperti robot; peluh mengalir dan pipi yang bersih memerah samar.

pak guru sedikit tertawa ketika batu giok matanya berkilat-kilat.

“saya takut mimpi buruk.”

.

.

.

“aslan jade. callenreese. membawa rokok ke sekolah, mencuri soal ujian.” pak guru menegur, suaranya monoton. jemarinya yang panjang lugas membolak-balik kertas dengan coretan-coretan tinta merah yang seperti dikurat dengan gemas. mungkin itu adalah catatan merah kelakuan aslan, yang bisa saja sudah dikeluarkan dari lama jika saja aslan tidak pernah menyumbang piala, medali emas, dan piagam penghargaan—ditambah sedikit ancaman merusak sistem intranet sekolah. pak guru seperti akan mengatakan satu lagi, tapi jeda menggantung lalu mulut dikatup lagi. “sepertinya kamu suka dengan ruangan ini, sebab ini adalah kelima kalinya dalam sebulan ini kamu masuk ruangan konseling.”

yang dipanggil mengangkat bahu, menyilangkan kaki sehingga paha yang putih mulus itu tersingkap seluruhnya. telunjuknya melilitkan rambut yang terurai, sedikit basah akibat keringat. ruang bimbingan konseling itu dijuluki neraka jahannam, sebab ruangan itu adalah satu-satunya yang tidak terpasang pendingin ruangan, hanya kipas angin tua yang berderit ketika memutar, menimbulkan kesan bahwa kipas itu dapat terjatuh kapan saja. engsel pintunya tidak pernah diberi pelumas, jadi berderit kencang setiap pintu dibuka dan ditutup. di sana, para siswa bermasalah menjadi pesakitan siap diberi vonis bersalah di pengadilan. yang tahan berjam-jam di ruangan tersebut, hanya pak blanca. guru-guru lain? sudah lama angkat tangan sambil memohon pada pak kepala untuk merenovasi neraka tersebut.

pak guru baru yang ucapannya sudah menjadi sabda, satu-satunya yang dapat melobi kepala sekolah. dari awal ia mengajar, sudah ada lima anak yang entah ‘dipaksa’ kembali ke jalan ‘benar’, entah ditendang begitu saja dari sekolah. raut muka pucat dan hampir ceking itu hanya bikin sumbu-sumbunya terpantik. berani taruhan badan-badan yang begini berkamuflase di balik citra lelaki yang menjaga kesehatan tubuh padahal sorot mata tidak bisa bohong.

“kenapa enggak suka? aku bosan di kelas.” gadis pirang tersebut membungkuk, kancingnya sengaja dibuka dua. agar di saat seperti ini, asetnya berupa dada berukuran F menggantung layaknya buah mangga ranum. tidak ada laki-laki yang tidak tergoda, kecuali pria di depannya. dia tahu gurunya satu ini munafik, makanya hari ini pasti bisa. batu saja keropos ketika terus ditetesi air.

iris mata pak guru terhunjam langsung dengan matanya.

“kemarin kamu bilang bosan bertemu saya.”

aha, sebuah kesempatan! aslan melonjak, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi pak blanca. wajahnya dilihat dari dekat makin seperti aktor kesukaannya. napasnya sengaja ditarik lebih dalam dan dihembuskan lebih kencang, tangan kanannya perlahan menelusuri pipi, turun ke leher dan jakun, lalu berakhir melonggarkan dasi pak guru. “tapi pak guru bisa bikin aku enggak bosan ‘kan?”

pak guru tidak kalah keras kepala, ekspresinya tidak berubah. jakunnya sama sekali tidak berkedut. “kamu sudah baca trilogi ronggeng dukuh paruk?”

sebuah buku di rak ketiga di perpustakaan sekolah, di deret novel dan di bagian yang hampir tidak pernah disentuh. aslan pernah tergoda untuk membaca tapi belum sempat melaksanakan niatnya. mengetahui tidak ada gunanya berbohong, ia menggeleng.

“tokoh utama perempuannya rasanya mengingatkan saya dengan kamu,” blanca tersenyum kalem. lalu ia memegang bahu aslan, mendorongnya perlahan. “kamu baca dan terjemahkan dalam bahasa jerman. lalu,” pak guru melirik ke tumpukan kertas yang dirapikan dengan klip, sepertinya seratus halaman lebih. “itu soal-soal yang saya kumpulkan _khusus_ untuk kamu. kerjakan semuanya dalam waktu 3 hari.”

aslan mengangkat alis, kembali duduk di kursi. _cih, gagal._ “kalau aku nggak kerjakan?”

“saya tidak akan membuat surat bahwa kamu telah dikeluarkan, tapi kamu bisa ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ijazah SMA kamu.”

“hei, nggak bisa begitu dong!” ia langsung menyambar keras. itu artinya, dia akan ditinggalkan terkatung-katung, dan tidak bisa mendaftar ke sekolah lain. dia juga tidak akan diluluskan. padahal ia masih harus punya ijazah tersebut.

“nggak bisa begitu, kalau kamu kerjakan tugas dari saya.” kini blanca membuka laptop, untuk mengerjakan entah apa. seumur hidup, aslan tidak pernah terhina sampai seperti ini. “kalau saya jadi kamu, aslan, saya akan segera keluar dan mengambil soal-soal itu lalu pergi ke perpustakaan. waktu akan terus mengejar kamu sampai tidak terasa, kamu telah kehabisan waktu.”

pintu ditutup, meninggalkan harga diri aslan yang sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya penuh emosi, hancur berantakan.

.

.

.

warung kopi yang ada di dekat sekolah adalah salah satu tongkrongan aslan dan kawan-kawan untuk berbicara perihal kelangsungan geng. entah membicarakan judi poker kecil-kecilan, anggota yang tidak menurut, atau adik kelas yang malah minta pertolongan arthur dari sekolah sebelah. yang terakhir bisa dipastikan kehidupan sosialnya di sekolah mampus. aslan biasa mendengar keluhan kawan-kawan lalu memasang eksekusi di tangan alex yang bersikeras melindunginya sebab ia perempuan. bahkan ketika mereka semua tahu ash lynx dapat mematahkan tangan mereka dengan mudah.

yang tidak biasa, tentu saja: aslan bawa pekerjaan dari sekolah lalu tanpa kata membongkar dan mencoret-coret.

“bos, tumben?” kong mengintip dari balik bahu aslan. soal matematika dengan segudang simbol dan angka yang melihatnya saja sudah bikin kepala mau pecah. maklum, ia hanya sempat sekolah sampai kelas lima SD. bulan depan katanya mau ambil paket B.

bulu kuduk aslan merinding. telapak tangan mendorong muka sampai yang bersangkutan terjengkang, kepala terantuk tembok. “jangan dekat-dekat aku, aku enggak suka.”

“ow, maaf maaf,” kong dengan cepat bangkit lalu nyengir sambil mengangkat dua tangan.

“kong, katanya kamu sama si alex diserang geng _syndicate_?”—salah satu geng yang punya afiliasi dengan gengnya arthur. belakangan, sepertinya sering sekali mereka cari gara-gara dengan geng aslan. bagaimanapun, ini salah satu hal yang tidak bisa ia tinggal. meski ia sedang dapat hukuman sekali pun. “cerita ke aku, yang detail.”

“bos tahu lah kemarin mereka kalah tanding futsal sama kita.” giliran alex angkat suara. “kalau di depan bos, mereka enggak akan macam-macam, tapi kebetulan kemarin karena bos enggak kunjung kelihatan, begitu kalah mereka langsung ngamuk. ngakunya sekalian balas dendam karena ada anak-anak kita yang ngegangguin pacar ketuanya. padahal apaan. enggak ada.”

kemarin sore, waktunya habis buat negosiasi alot dengan pak guru.

pak guru menyebalkan!

mendadak tenggorokannya gatal. aslan berdeham.

“oke, ini salah aku. kemarin aku tiba-tiba enggak bisa datang karena ada guru yang _baik hati budiman_ dan _tidak sombong_ yang menahan aku sampai sore. lalu aku dihukum begini,” aslan menghela napas panjang. sial, kepalanya jadi berdentum. “tolong hubungkan aku sama orang yang kemarin nyerang kalian. aku tahu kita sedang enggak ada tenaga untuk serangan besar-besaran, jadi aku mau mengembalikan kemurahan hati mereka langsung.”

“tapi bos—“

“udahlah.” aslan melemaskan jari-jarinya sampai terdengar suara patah-patah. senyumnya terlihat manis, sayangnya bagi orang-orang yang biasa lihat, aslan sedang tersenyum sarat kebencian. “aku sedang kesal banget, dan aku butuh pelampiasan.”

.

.

.

tiga hari kemudian, aslan datang dengan muka pucat, kantung mata tebal dan pakaian acak-acakan. peduli setan dengan pintu berderit, ia setengah membanting soal-soal yang telah dikerjakan dengan darah keringat airmata (bukan soalnya yang sulit, tapi usaha untuk menuliskan jawaban-jawaban tersebut—ia bahkan harus izin libur tiga hari dan ia tidak dapat tidur) serta lembaran terjemahan buku dalam bahasa jerman itu.

ternyata, menghajar orang-orang yang mengganggu alex dan kong sampai mukanya nyaris tidak berbentuk lagi sama sekali tidak membantu. dan aslan tahu, ini bukan yang terakhir dari geng _syndicate. _ia masih kesal, masih capek, masih ingin menonjok muka sengak pak guru.

“tuh. udah lunas hutang aku semuanya.” tangannya menggebrak berkas-berkas tersebut dan berupaya menatap tajam pada pak guru yang tersenyum puas. napasnya mulai terasa berat, tuhan, mengapa neraka ini harus ada dan menyerupai ruangan konseling?! “dan aku bukan srintil!”

“baik.”

ia ingin tidur. ia terlalu mengantuk untuk berpikir mendebat yang tidak penting. kepalanya pening sampai berjalan saja rasanya tidak lurus. isi kepalanya mulai kabur, dan yang aslan ingat sebelum badannya ambruk adalah pak wajah kaget pak guru yang sedetik kemudian seperti sigap menangkap.

—_kalau aku srintil, maka kamu, pak guru, adalah rasus yang bangsat!_

.

.

.

waktu kecil, aslan pernah berlari berkejar-kejaran dengan griffin yang melayangkan layang-layang rakitan sendiri ke langit cerah dan angin sepoi-sepoi. berdua saja; aslan tidak pernah suka orang lain mengganggu waktu berduanya bersama kakak. hadiah ulang tahun kedelapan yang sederhana untuk aslan, tapi menjadi yang paling tidak terlupakan; tahun terakhir griffin masih punya akal waras sebelum hantaman botol miras merusak sesuatu di otaknya lalu tidak pernah kembali benar. ketika layang-layang tersebut menyangkut di pohon mangga, aslan bersikeras memanjat untuk mengambilnya kendati griffin berkata jangan. menurutnya hal itu tidak masuk akal, meski perempuan, aslan lebih jago memanjat pohon dari anak-anak lelaki seusianya, bahkan dibanding griffin sendiri. pernah ia diejek dengan sebutan ‘monyet’ sebab sama-sama jago memanjat, namun sebelum ia sempat membalas, anak-anak tersebut habis dijitak sang kakak.

ia ingat dengan cekatan memanjat, kemudian berdiri di dahan yang paling kokoh sambil melambaikan tangan kanan sementara tangan kiri mengapit layang-layang. diterpa terik matahari, matanya berkedip mengatur jumlah cahaya masuk. silau. ia ingat juga griffin berteriak entah apa, ia masih membanggakan diri sebagai pemanjat yang hebat. mungkin ia akan mencoba olahraga panjat tebing, lalu membuat rekor. detik kemudian kakinya tergelincir lalu jatuh.

terjatuh.

_aduh!_

jantungnya berdetak keras lalu kelopak matanya terbuka hebat. langit-langit dengan lampu putih yang cerahnya menusuk mata. bukan kipas angin berderit seolah mau jatuh, tapi pendingin ruangan yang lumayan layak dan samar bau obat. di sebelahnya ada pak guru yang sedang baca buku, ia tidak ingin peduli judul apa yang sedang dibaca.

“kamu sudah bangun, aslan.”

itu bukan pertanyaan. gadis pirang tersebut belum bergerak, hanya melirik kanan kiri atas dan pak blanca. netra gelap pak guru tidak lepas dari buku sama sekali, tapi dia bisa tahu aslan sudah bangun. dari mana dia tahu? perasaan aslan tidak berisik.

“terima kasih pada seseorang yang kasih hukuman enggak kira-kira.”

buku ditutup. “masa saya tidak kira-kira? buktinya kamu bisa selesai mengerjakan.”

“dengan mengorbankan tidur tiga hari, iya.” aslan membalik badan, memunggungi pak guru. ruang UKS memang enak; jarang-jarang dia bisa tidur di kasur empuk dan berlapis selimut tebal. lain kali dia akan pura-pura sakit supaya bisa tidur terus di sini.

“biar jadi efek penggentarjeraan untuk kamu.”

“aduh, aduh, aku jadi takut! pak guru seram! aku akan jadi anak baik habis ini, jadi tolong sayangi aku, pak guru!” dengan suara takut berlebihan dibuat-buat, aslan menjawab. menyebalkan, pak guru menyebalkan. mana ada guru tanpa belas kasih menganggap hal ini wajar meski murid yang mengerjakan sudah pingsan. “udah ah aku capek, pak guru pergi saja!”

pak guru nihil respon. aslan dengar sedikit suara-suara bergesek dan pak blanca tiba-tiba menempelkan sesuatu yang dingin di pipi. aslan berjengit, hampir memaki ketika melihat apa yang ditempel. es krim. “saya cuma bisa beri hadiah ini untuk kamu.”

rasa melon dan vanila. dua rasa yang aslan sama sekali ogah sentuh, tapi tetap saja hatinya terharu. ditambah sedikit ingin menghargai.

“kalau hadiah yang sepadan, aku maunya cokelat godiva.” jemari yang kukunya bersalut kutek merah mengilap membuka bungkus es tersebut dengan hati-hati. ketika mulai menjilat es krim tersebut, ternyata seluruh papilla di lidahnya masih menjerit tidak, meski sudah bersalut embel-embel ‘kebaikan dari tembok berlin’. mungkin setelah pak blanca keluar, dia akan membuang es krimnya lalu menyimpan stik dan bungkusnya. “tapi makasih.”

aslan melirik, mendapati pak guru masih saja menatap mukanya. apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? atau kancing baju di dadanya lupa ia tutup lagi? atau mukanya berlepotan?

“kalau kamu tidak suka, tidak usah dipaksakan makan, aslan.” pak guru di luar dugaan berkata begitu, seperti melontarkan fakta. bukan untuk basa-basi. aslan ingin tahu apa pak guru bisa baca raut muka karena aslan yakin dia aktris yang lumayan baik kalau memang sedang niat.

naluri tidak mau kalahnya muncul. aslan menggigit sebagian besar es tersebut lalu menelannya dan abai pada gigi yang serasa disengat dingin plus rasa eneg yang menyerang kerongkongan agar segera memuntahkan isinya. “kata siapa aku enggak suka? lagipula, ngapain pak guru masih ada di sini? aku masih mau istirahat dan lihat muka pak guru bikin aku makin kesal.”

pak guru terkekeh ringan, lalu tangannya menjulur, seperti hampir akan mendarat di kepalanya. namun berhenti di tengah jalan. <strike>aslan sekilas melihat ada bekas luka vertikal di balik lengan panjangnya yang disambung kembali dengan jahitan, mungkin sekitar sembilan senti.</strike> pak guru memilih mendaratkan tangannya kembali di paha, membuka bukunya lagi.

<strike>kenapa dia ragu-ragu begitu?</strike>

“hitung-hitung tanggung jawab saya yang sudah bikin kamu pingsan.”

aslan berpaling. “pak, cara ngomong bapak bisa bikin salah paham.”

“oh iya? bagaimana yang harusnya saya katakan?”

pak guru tidak sedang bermuka bercanda, aslan yang jadi hilang kata.

“… tau ah.”

lalu hening membungkus. aslan lebih perhatian pada detik jam yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. dia memberikan tugas pada pak blanca pagi jam delapan, jadi ia sudah cukup lama ketiduran. ditimpa cahaya matahari menjelang senja, warna mata pak guru jadi lebih kelihatan terang.

“aslan.” pak guru memanggil, tapi tidak repot-repot memandangnya.

aslan menggeram malas.

“soal yang saya beri, susah atau tidak?”

“nggak susah, cuma makan waktu.” gadis enam belas tahun tersebut menjawab jujur.

“begitu,” pak guru mengurut dagu. aslan kesulitan menebak apa isi kepala pria yang lebih tua. lalu dia bertemu mata dengan aslan seraya mengulas senyum simpul (aslan merasa ada motif tersembunyi di balik otot-otot bibir yang ditarik ke atas itu), mengeluarkan lembaran tebal ratusan halaman yang ia curigai sebagai koreksian tugas <strike>sanksi</strike>nya. “itu rencananya soal kuis dan ujian dadakan sampai akhir semester. selamat ya, aslan jade callenreese, kamu bisa mengerjakan semuanya tanpa cela.”

aslan hampir membusungkan dada—jelas, ini ash yang tidak terkalahkan!

“… kalau saja kamu tidak lupa kasih nama dan nomor absen kamu. lalu, di nomor 37 kamu melakukan kesalahan yang sedikit fatal, jadi perhitungan kamu salah semua kendati rumus yang kamu gunakan benar. lalu di nomor 97 sepertinya kamu mengantuk, jadi kamu menyilang jawaban yang salah padahal hasil perhitungan kamu benar. di nomor 203, saya minta limit 0 hingga 1, bukan tidak terbatas. lalu di nomor 500, saya minta kamu melakukan integral, bukan diferensial. sayang sekali, sepertinya kamu butuh tidur.”

gadis remaja tersebut melinting rambutnya kasar, wajahnya memerah tomat. seumur hidup, belum pernah ia dipermalukan seperti ini. apalagi di mata pelajaran matematika, di mana ia adalah seorang kaisar. aslan merebut koreksian tersebut dan mengeceknya satu per satu, lalu siap menggigiti kukunya kesal sebab pak guru tidak salah sama sekali. aslan kenal betul bagaimana tulisannya menjadi acak-acakan ketika mengantuk, dan ia tidak peduli sama sekali pada pengecekan ulang.

aslan lupa pada es krim yang sudah meleleh membasahi seprai, tangan bersedekap. “lalu pak guru mau kasih aku hukuman? seingat aku pak guru enggak pernah bilang aku harus benar semua, tuh.”

pak blanca mengangkat bahu.

“memang tidak. tapi karena kamu sudah tahu soal-soal saya seperti apa, kamu dilarang masuk kelas matematika saya sampai akhir semester. selama jam saya, kamu tidak boleh kabur dari sekolah atau pergi ke kantin. tentu saja saya tidak ingin murid-murid lain kebocoran soal dari kamu—jadi koreksian ini tidak akan saya kembalikan. sebenarnya saya yakin kamu tidak akan sempat memfoto soal-soal tersebut karena saya tahu saya memberi banyak beban, tapi jika kamu memang memfoto lalu menyebarkannya pada kawan-kawan kamu—_well_, anggap saja ucapan saya tiga hari lalu masih berlaku.”

_skak mat._

“jadi aku masih dihukum?!?!?!?!” aslan tidak kuasa tidak menjerit.

senyum pak blanca masih terpasang. tidak kalah berbisa. “aslan jade callenreese, kamu pikir catatan hitam kamu tertutup hanya dengan seribu soal dan terjemahan novel yang dikerjakan asal-asalan? salah besar.”

pintu UKS ditutup. aslan sendirian meratapi nasib.

_sial! sial! bajingan! blanca sialan! aaaarrrrghhhh!!_

.

.

.

guru lain sudah lama menyerah jika aslan baru masuk kelas seenak jidat di tengah pelajaran lalu menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur atau melempar-lempar gulungan kertas ke kawan-kawannya yang duduk di sebelah. sebab betapapun aslan dilempar penghapus papan tulis atau mukanya dicoreti dengan spidol, lalu dipanggil untuk mengerjakan soal, ia selalu bisa menyelesaikannya dengan kepala tegak dan metode-metode yang sempurna: kadang konvensional, kadang tidak.

sebelumnya kelas blanca bukan pengecualian, meski ia bandel pak guru tetap acuh tak acuh dan melanjutkan mengajarnya seolah aslan adalah hantu yang tidak pernah terlihat dari jarak matanya. pak guru juga tidak pernah berkomentar, tidak pula menghukumnya ketika ia berlaku seenaknya di kelas jerman meskipun ia secara signifikan lebih payah dalam pelajaran bahasa dibanding logika dan matematika.

barangkali karena itu, ia masih tidak percaya blanca benar-benar menghukumnya dan ia tidak akan menyerah: ia selalu jadi pihak yang memegang kendali, bukan kawan sebaya, bukan pak guru, bahkan bukan kepala sekolah. karenanya ia masih santai saja melenggang menuju kelas matematika, dengan tas yang tidak lagi berisi sepotong pizza dalam _container _dan sebotol cola, melainkan dengan buku tulis dan tempat pensil yang sudah lama berdebu di rumahnya. ia pantang menyerah sebelum blanca berhasil ia taklukkan; pak blanca seperti soal matematika sulit dan aslan tidak mau menyerah dalam menyelesaikan teka-teki itu.

pintu kelas masih dibuka (sebab pendingin ruangan kelas mereka sedikit bermasalah) jadi ia santai saja hendak membuka lebih lebar—tapi tangannya ditahan oleh gaya yang lebih besar dari sisi berlawanan lalu ia lihat pak guru mengintip sambil memasang seringai jahannam yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. seringai yang sekilas mengingatkannya pada senyum orangtua yang jahil dan penuh kemenangan ketika sedang ingin mendisiplinkan anak nakal, seperti yang ada di film-film.

sedetik kemudian yang ia tahu pintu tertutup rapat dan aslan gagal membukanya bagaimanapun ia berusaha. mulutnya menganga lebar seperti orang bodoh serta isi kepalanya sedang berusaha mencerna pengetahuan baru: pak guru benar-benar mengusirnya dari kelas lalu hukumannya bukan sekadar gertak sambal yang bisa selesai dengan sedikit godaan serta pakaian terbuka.

.

.

.

botol-botol soju dan baileys entah masih penuh, setengah isi, maupun kosong total, tergeletak tidak beraturan bersamaan dengan _snack _kacang-kacangan dan keripik kentang. malam sabtu pesta, mereka bilang, setelah tertekan segala penat. terima kasih pada sakura sebagai tuan rumah. martina menyumbang tiga botol heineken, ashley yang baru pulang setelah pelesiran seminggu di korea selatan membawa botol-botol soju dan makgeolli autentik sebagai oleh-oleh. aslan, sebagai manusia dengan kantong pas-pasan, hanya bisa membawa keripik kentang dan _mixed nuts _ditambah sebotol baileys rasa stroberi.

_strip poker_ sudah, bergosip sudah. membicarakan bagaimana baku hantam dengan sekolah khusus putra di distrik sebelah atau bagaimana menarik lelaki dengan sejuta pesona: paha terekspos dengan dada dibuka lebar-lebar juga sudah. aslan sudah khatam dengan semua itu, sekian dan terima kasih. sudah terlalu banyak lelaki yang takluk di bawah kaki aslan jade callenreese, ratu musim panas yang legendaris. padahal mereka masih kelas dua SMA. aslan tidak ambil pusing, toh ia sudah tidak perawan sejak kelas 3 SMP.

sekarang sedang _truth or dare_. gadis-gadis mabuk ini sedang entah dipaksa jujur atau berjanji melakukan hal gila, kebanyakan ide aslan. mencium pria gereja idaman di sekolah, shin soo-ling, lalu memberi satu _blow _atau dua. tentu saja _french kiss_. lalu membakar markas musuh bebuyutan alias markas anak-anak laki-laki di sekolah sebelah. atau mengecat rambut platinum, memasang lensa abu-abu dan menggoda pak kepala sekolah demi kelancaran kenaikan kelas kendati hanya masuk dua minggu dalam sebulan.

aslan yakin dia disayang tuhan, karena dia belum pernah kena sekali pun.

… atau begitu yang dia pikir.

botol soju berputar, tepat berhenti di depan kakinya yang menyilang.

“ah! ash kena!”

“siap-siap balas dendam nih gue!”

“eh, itu bukan gue!” aslan berupaya mengelak, jempol kaki menggeser sedikit leher botol sehingga mengenai kawan lain yang langsung protes.

“oi ash, ga gitu cara mainnya!”

yang lain bersorak sorai. aslan hampir berkeringat dingin saat melihat mata-mata yang puas melihat ratu musim panas akhirnya tumbang juga—dengan pilihan yang sama-sama tidak enak. gadis yang membawa makgeolli, ashley, menyeringai lebar dengan teriakan ‘rasakan itu!’ sebagai konotasi, “_truth or dare, your majesty my queen_?”

“_dare_!” aslan menjawab mantap. tidak ada yang bagus jika ia memilih _truth_.

“hmm,” martina di sebelah berpikir-pikir, mengusap dagu. rambut panjang yang dikuncir kuda bergoyang-goyang. “semalam dengan blanca. penetrasi, tentu saja. bikin dia tergila-gila. setelah itu kasih tahu kesannya ke kita. siap nggak?”

blanca, guru matematika dan bahasa jerman di sekolah mereka yang baru tiga bulan mengajar. dia juga didaulat jadi guru di bimbingan konseling (hanya karena tidak ada lagi yang mau tinggal di ruangan neraka itu). meski dia mengajar bahasa jerman, konon blanca asalnya dari rusia. ras kaukasia tapi aslan lebih teringat orang turki ketika melihatnya, tinggi sedikit lagi dua meter. rambutnya sebahu yang kadang diikat, kadang digerai: menjadi panutan bocah lelaki yang tidak mau potong rambut. aslan pasti akan dikata pembohong besar jika bilang blanca tidak tampan atau bukan tipenya. tapi di balik segala ketampanannya, dia seperti tembok: tidak pernah berubah ekspresi, seperti robot, aneh, <strike>seperti tidak pernah tertarik padanya</strike>. seperti berlagak tuhan yesus. pokoknya aslan tidak suka.

aslan menarik-narik rambutnya yang dikepang dua dan mendengus. “yah gue kalah nih, si blanca itu pastor kali! hahaha, yang ada gue disuruh berlutut di gereja sambil nangis-nangis, _father forgive me for i have sinned._”

ledakan tawa kawan-kawannya membuat rasa kesalnya sedikit hilang.

“eh, apa kabar gue yang harus cari mati bakar-bakarin markas cowok? _take it or leave it,_ dan lo harus traktir kita sebulan penuh?”

senjata makan tuan. aslan lupa dia memasang _rule _tersebut tadi.

“ugh… iya, iya, oke.” gadis pirang jagung tersebut mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustrasi. kenapa coba di saat seperti ini tuhan malah berpaling. aslan malah jadi ingin berlutut dan berteriak _eloi, eloi, lama sabakhtani _ketika ibadah sabtu depan. “gue berani taruhan blanca payah. tiga kotak pizza dan empat botol _cola_.”

martina terbahak. “gue taruhan blanca jago, dia bukan muka-muka perjaka, makasih. satu juta dan tiga botol _rose wine_.”

“idih, blanca cuma modal muka kali.” aslan merengut. namun tetap saja, mayoritas kawan-kawannya bertaruh blanca menang. diam-diam aslan sedikit khawatir jika ia kalah, sebab dia akan berakhir ditertawai shorter di restoran cina milik kakak shorter dan kehilangan tabungan selama setengah tahun.

tapi apa yang akan membuat pak guru bertekuk lutut? aslan kehilangan fokus pada permainan yang masih terus berlanjut, lalu mulai menyusun rencana. sebab aslan pernah mencoba menggunakan senjata pamungkasnya (alias ukuran dada yang jadi pedang mata dua, dibanggakan dan dikesalkan karena hal yang sama: ukurannya) yang dibuka lebar-lebar, blanca bahkan tidak berjengit. tidak ada kilat aneh di matanya. apakah pak guru aseksual? aslan menghapus kemungkinan itu dari isi otak sebab ia pernah melihat orang-orang aseksual bertindak dalam kondisi yang berbahaya lalu ia sangat yakin pak guru hanya jago menjadi serigala dalam lapisan tebal bulu domba.

aslan tidak bisa bilang tidak tertarik, sih. akan dia pastikan pak guru blanca akan menekuk lututnya dan menghamba.

.

.

.

kalau takdir mau melawak, pasti dengan cara-cara paling menyebalkan. tragedi bagi sebagian orang adalah komedi bagi sebagian orang lain, bukan? selalu ada cara untuk mengemas kisah sedih menjadi lawakan pandir.

bodohnya aslan, dia sengaja tidak bawa payung ketika dia sudah melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini bilang akan turun hujan deras. pikirnya, jarak rumahnya dekat. ia tidak perlu banyak berpindah-pindah dan mobilitasnya akan segitu-segitu saja. dia akan menghabiskan hari ini dengan main sebentar ke toko buku, lalu pulang dan main _video game_, persetan dengan teriakan dan sentuhan yang tidak akan habis. pulang, kunci pintu kamar. disumpal kursi sekalian kalau perlu.

nah, masalahnya: sudah habis berjam-jam di toko buku yang kini bersiap memberi pengumuman akan tutup sebentar lagi, tapi hujan masih tidak berhenti. aslan mengikat buku yang masih bersampul dengan plastik dan menaruhnya dalam tas—sebab dia tidak mau buku-bukunya basah, bukan? lalu membaca apa saja yang sudah ia buka tadi. ia bersedekap, acuh dengan tangan yang menggigil. inilah mengapa dia disebut ratu musim panas: tidak tahan dingin, apalagi dicampur hujan dan angin malam. mana ia sempat lari-larian waktu hujan deras-derasnya, seragam yang sudah tipis, basah pula. pasti sebentar lagi ia akan flu. ia dari tadi menahan diri agar tidak menampar orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan penuh hawa nafsu.

aslan makin menggerutu ketika buku yang ia ambil untuk dibaca _random _berjudul: kenali dirimu sendiri dengan metode kokology!, apa pula ini. sudah disuruh untuk merayu blanca, terjebak hujan, ada ujian lusa pula. yang terakhir bukan masalah sebetulnya.

“aslan?”

sebuah suara bariton yang cukup familiar hampir membuatnya melonjak dan mendaratkan bokong di genangan air. untung dia hanya berteriak kecil.

pak guru bermuka heran, tapi yang jadi perhatian aslan adalah _coat _panjang berwarna cokelat, topi fedora senada, dan kacamata yang dikenakannya. ia sepertinya sedang memanggul tas _cello_ di punggung, apa dia diam-diam adalah seorang musisi dan habis latihan untuk konser solo, atau orkestra? kalau dia berpenampilan begitu, dia tidak terlihat seperti pak guru yang biasanya. <strike>jauh lebih tampan</strike>.

ia menyembunyikan kikuk dengan jawaban sengak, “kenapa pak?”

“kenapa anak SMA malam-malam di sini?” aslan sedikit berharap pak guru akan sedikit kesal atau apa saat ia menjawab dengan ketus, tapi selain heran, di mukanya nihil.

“masa bapak nggak lihat aku terjebak hujan?” ia memalingkan muka.

pak guru blanca tersenyum maklum, dan tidak menanggapi. ia mengambil buku dari balik saku (memang muat? atau pak guru juga pesulap?), aslan melirik-lirik judul. penulisnya khaled hosseini, _the kite runner_. buku yang cukup bikin nostalgia karena ia bisa sesenggukan karenanya. aslan kira dia hanya baca hemingway atau salinger—yang ini ia sempat mencuri pandang ketika sama-sama di perpustakaan. bukan karena tertarik, sama sekali bukan!

pak guru melepas _coat_ yang ia pakai, lalu menatanya agar menutupi aslan yang menggigil. cukup hangat, sayangnya aslan pura-pura abai dan lanjut baca buku. di balik _coat _cokelat panjang tersebut, masih ada jas abu-abu dan kemeja putih yang sering ia pakai di sekolah. kalau begini, dia sedikit balik jadi pak guru yang biasanya. katanya, “pakai saja _coat _saya, kamu sepertinya kedinginan.”

aslan mengangkat bahu, tapi diam-diam berterima kasih.

mereka diselimuti hening dengan musik latar butiran hujan yang kini sedikit mereda. sampai akhirnya ia dengar pak guru tertawa kecil. aslan mendelik, sebuah cara galak untuk bertanya kenapa.

“kamu suka buku itu?” ia bertanya. bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. meski dia tadi tertawa, sepertinya bukan untuk menertawakan seleranya. atau aslan yang sudah gila, tidak lagi bisa melihat orang dengan akurat. pokoknya kalau soal pak guru, aslan menyerah jika harus menebak-nebak.

“nggak, _random_.” aslan akhirnya menjawab begitu. daripada itu, ia lebih penasaran dengan tatapan pak guru blanca yang sedari tadi hanya mendarat pada mukanya. padahal aslan yakin ia cukup menggoda buat orang-orang biasa melotot melihatnya dan sesekali bersiul. hm, aslan bertaruh kalau dia telanjang di depan pak guru sekali pun, dia pasti tidak bisa melihat pak guru tersipu malu. “… kamu hebat juga ya masih bisa liat aku dan nggak mau deket-deket.”

blanca menutup buku, dan memandang langsung ke matanya. ada sekilas kilat di matanya yang tidak ia kenali—atau lebih tepatnya, dia bingung jika harus menentukan tatapan seperti apa yang dilempar pak guru padanya. lalu pak guru memandangnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, anehnya aslan hanya merasa dipindai oleh komputer. pak guru menjawab, “kata siapa? saya laki-laki. memang kamu kira kamu tidak menarik?”

menarik, menarik. aslan harus apa supaya dia tidak terus bermuka datar? melihat senyum tipisnya sekilas seperti tadi saja sudah sangat mendingan. aslan ikut menutup buku, tangannya dilipat di bawah dada agar lekukan dadanya makin mencuat. “hmm, jadi pak guru nafsu liat aku?”

pak blanca lugas membalas. “iya. makanya saya lepas _coat _saya untuk kamu.”

“dasar amoral,” aslan langsung memaki, sedetik kemudian menutup mulutnya. aduh mulut, kenapa kamu terlalu frontal! namun pak guru tidak bereaksi.

“seingat saya, saya tidak pernah bilang saya suci.” pak guru mengangkat bahu, santai. lalu berbasa-basi lagi dengan kasual. “kamu pulang ke arah mana?”

“kompleks panglima.” entah mengapa ia jawab jujur.

pak guru yang tadinya memandangi butir-butir hujan turun sekarang mengusap dagu, seperti berpikir sebentar. kemudian menawari dengan senyum ramah. “oh… mau bareng dengan saya?”

“aku mau duluan saja.” aslan membereskan tasnya. tidak ada yang bagus jika ia harus lama-lama dekat-dekat pak guru, sebab ternyata dia salah menilai pak guru. bodoh sekali dia sempat merasa aman di sebelah pak guru. giginya bergemeletuk, _fuck it. _bodo amat dia menggigil atau apa, pokoknya dia mau pulang. toh hujan juga sudah hampir reda. ia melepaskan _coat _pak blanca dan hampir melemparknya ke pak guru yang sigap menangkap.

ini malam-malam, bra hitamnya yang tercetak juga tidak akan terlihat jelas. apa saja asal kabur, deh. setelah beberapa ratus meter, ia melirik ke belakang. tidak ada pak blanca, ia mendesah lega.

…atau, baru saja sedetik menghela napas lega, tiba-tiba hujan jadi deras lagi.

aslan ingin menjerit: sialan kau, tuhan! kalau mau jahat sama aku jangan sekarang juga! aku maunya tidur, aku nggak mau ketemu siapa-siapa lagi. aku butuh _recharge _buat ketemu orang-orang besok. huhu.

buku-buku basah, tas basah, badan basah kuyup. lengkap sudah kesialannya. ia memeluk tubuh sendiri dengan tangan yang gemetar dingin dan ujung jari beku.

lalu bising hujan hening sejenak dan rambutnya tidak lagi tertimpa hujan. telinganya tidak lagi berdenging. ia mengangkat kepala; pak guru menyungging senyum geli sambil memiringkan payung padanya. … oh, dia ‘kan masih pakai _coat _pak guru yang akhirnya ikut basah. pak guru berbisik di dekat telinga, mungkin agar lebih terdengar jelas. “kamu ini ya, sempat-sempatnya bicara seperti itu padahal mukamu pucat. ikut saya sebentar saja, minum teh dan keringkan bajumu lalu pulang.”

aslan inginnya menyalak: bapak ngikutin saya ke sini? kok jadi kayak _stalker_, ih, seram. atau bapak mau _coat _bapak dikembalikan sekarang, nih! tapi otaknya sudah terlanjur pening. yang keluar dari mulutnya: “hmm, sok baik banget, nggak mau sekalian semalam dengan aku, pak guru?”

menyesal kemudian, tapi sudah kepalang basah.

“boleh.”

halo? tolong? 911? aslan harap mukanya tidak terlihat bodoh dengan rahang jatuh. pak guru? saya anak SMA??? bapak mau dipenjara karena _statutory rape_??? itu bercanda atau serius dengan muka yang tidak ada bedanya dengan tembok kelas yang terlihat bosan?

wajah pak guru itu kalau bukan bermuka tembok, bermuka dingin, ya tersenyum tidak jelas. ia menangkap lagi nada geli di balik suara dalamnya, “kamu pikir saya tidak tahu kamu jadikan saya bahan _dare _dengan teman-teman kamu, hm? ya sudah, hujan ini mulai reda. kamu harus minum teh hangat sebelum demam. lusa ujian, aslan.”

“eh, nggak usah ngarang!” balasnya defensif, suaranya terdengar melengking bahkan oleh standar telinganya sendiri.

pak guru menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya yang mulai membiru. “ssh. nggak perlu menaikkan suara. saya bisa dengar kamu. pulanglah dengan saya.”

“kalau gitu aku numpang mandi, sama aku mau makan. cheesecake.”

prospek tidur di rumah yang bukan rumah aslan sendiri jauh lebih menyenangkan, dan perutnya konser seolah menyetujui keputusannya.

“tawaran tidur semalam denganmu?”

“iya, _is it a yes or a no_?”

kepalang basah, aslan. sudahlah. sekalian kerjakan _dare_-mu.

“_i see._” pak guru sepertinya senang sekali melihat wajahnya yang sudah terlanjur semerah tomat. aslan berusaha bilang pada dirinya sendiri bahwa kepala yang mengusap rambutnya sampai semakin berantakan itu tidak hangat, dan senyum pak guru artifisial. “_kitten_. ayo lari. mobil saya di seberang.”

“a-hah?? pak guru bilang apa tadi?”

sejak kapan dia jadi kucing kecil? ia ingin protes. tapi pak guru menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya menuju mobil pak guru.

“ayo,” ucapnya lembut.

di luar dugaan, tangan pak guru yang besar ini terasa hangat.

.

.

.

apartemen tempat pak blanca tinggal… di luar dugaan, sangat biasa saja. aslan sempat mengira pak guru yang setiap hari berpenampilan mahal dan mengendarai mobil dengan harga selangit akan tinggal di kawasan apartemen yang sama mewahnya. ketika aslan iseng saja mengomentari apartemen yang beda dengan imej pak blanca, pria yang jauh lebih tua hanya tersenyum tipis. _ugh_.

tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, unit apartemen pak blanca punya sekuriti yang lebih ketat. sepertinya pak blanca paranoid akan ada maling yang ingin mencuri barang berharga, atau jangan-jangan pak guru adalah penjahat buronan yang menyamar? ia tidak lihat ada _access control _berupa _password _di unit lain. kalau ini unit kelas atas, mungkin saja, tapi ini ‘kan kompleks apartemen kelas menengah bawah.

ia cukup berbangga hati menjadi (mungkin) orang pertama yang tahu di mana pak guru tinggal.

“masuk, aslan.” pak guru memanggil. “kamar mandi saya ada di sebelah kiri. kamu pakai saja dulu, saya akan siapkan _bathrobe _kering untuk kamu. tinggalkan saja pakaianmu di luar pintu, saya akan keringkan. maaf ya kalau tidak rapi-rapi amat.”

aslan melirik kanan kiri.

apartemen dengan warna suram, tapi rapi sekali. di luar dugaan, wanginya seperti bunga lavender; padahal ia setengah berharap wangi tempat ini lebih maskulin. tidak rapi-rapi amat, katanya? mungkin pak guru akan jantungan lihat bagaimana kamarnya sendiri seperti kapal pecah. lantainya saja sampai berkilauan. aslan berjinjit dan melepaskan sepatu. soal tetesan air dari sekujur tubuhnya yang basah, itu di luar kuasanya.

aslan tidak bisa berhenti merasa bahwa apartemen ini memiliki perasaan sedih dan ia tidak tahu mengapa. ia tahu ia lebih baik menutup mulut dan segera ke kamar mandi. baju yang lembab ini lama-lama tidak enak juga.

ia membuka pakaiannya asal sebelum masuk kamar mandi. ia sempat melirik ke belakang, pak blanca bahkan tidak coba-coba melirik, hanya membuka lemari pakaian dan mencari _bathrobe _untuknya, sesuai janji. ia jadi ragu juga: pak guru memang serius mau semalam bersama dengannya? atau maksudnya semalam ini, hanya menemani tidur tanpa implikasi apa-apa?

apa pun yang terjadi, terjadilah.

(kalau kamar mandinya, wanginya seperti karbol dan pinus.)

aslan naik ke _bath tub_, membuka keran air hangat. berniat merendam diri lama-lama.

kemudian merasa seperti orang tolol.

.

.

.

saat aslan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan telanjang, sudah ada _bathrobe _putih yang segera ia kenakan (tentu dia masih malu telanjang di rumah orang asing) dan menikmati baunya yang sama-sama pinus, tapi tidak bikin pusing. ada suara mesin cuci yang sedang berdenging dan suara air. apa pak blanca sedang mencuci baju? bajunya sudah dikeringkan kah? kalau bajunya ikut dicuci pak guru, agak sedikit _awkward _karena… _well_, ia tidak melihat pakaian dalamnya di gantungan, lalu sekelas pasti bertanya-tanya kalau dia punya wangi yang sama dengan pak guru idola seisi perawan kehausan di sekolahnya.

kali ini, pak guru melirik padanya dan memberi tahu jika ada makanan di meja. dengan kikuk aslan melangkah dan mendapati sepiring _cheesecake_, seperti yang ia mau. padahal dia hanya bicara sembarang. seolah bisa baca pikiran, pak guru bilang aslan tidak usah sungkan dan langsung saja; dan pak guru seperti termangu menonton siaran berita di televisi. tangan kirinya memegang sebotol vodka. beberapa kaleng bir kosong ada di meja di depan pak guru. apakah pak guru alkoholik? lagi-lagi aslan menelan tanya. ia tidak suka dengan orang alkoholik, tapi ia sadar ia tidak jauh beda. _old habit dies hard_.

aslan makan tanpa banyak bicara, sesekali melirik ke arah pak guru yang jelas-jelas tidak menikmati beritanya. seperti sedang memikirkan hal lain, seperti sedang menangisi orang lain. lucu, padahal mukanya tidak terlihat seperti ada apa-apa. lalu dia bangkit, menggunakan kamar mandi yang masih sedikit menguarkan asap hangat setelah dipakai aslan.

(aslan pura-pura tidak lihat sebungkus obat tidur yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja, seperti buru-buru dibuka dan ditenggak isinya.)

.

.

.

pak guru tidak banyak bicara ketika menuntunnya ke kamar, hanya sambil lalu bertanya “apakah kamu yakin, tidak akan menyesal?” sebelum membenamkan hidung di pucuk kepalanya yang masih setengah basah dan menghirup dalam-dalam wanginya. aslan menjawab dengan mendorong pak guru sehingga telentang di kasur dan ia merangkak di atasnya sampai mata mereka sejajar.

“aku enggak naif, pak guru.” begitu jawabnya, menyingkirkan rambut panjang yang menutupi dahi dan mata pak blanca yang berwarna cokelat gelap. hampir terlihat hitam. sebelah tangannya menggenggam kerah _bathrobe _dan membukanya lebar-lebar agar tubuhnya terlihat semua.

“wah, bahaya itu.”

“bahaya karena tidak bisa bapak manipulasi dan pakai sesuka hati?”

ia melempar _bathrobe _pinjam pak guru ke sembarang arah dan duduk tepat di selangkangan. ia menahan tawa ketika merasakan ada yang bereaksi di sana. pak guru ternyata betulan ketika dia bilang nafsu.

“bukan, saya kasihan.”

“aku enggak mau dikasihani.”

“bukan juga itu,” pak guru dalam sekejap balik membantingnya ke kasur dan aslan diam-diam ngeri melihat badan pak guru yang terlatih dengan baik melingkupinya dan tangan kanannya mengunci kedua tangannya agar tidak bergerak. padahal dia selalu menang tawuran, tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak sesenti pun di bawah pak guru. kontras dengan badannya, wajahnya tetap tenang. aslan ingin sekali mencabik-cabik muka itu. “saya kasihan dengan diri saya sendiri, yang tidak bisa merasa kasihan buat kamu.”

orang macam apa, ia ingin menyalak, orang macam apa pak guru ini. dia memang tidak mau dikasihani, tapi dia ‘kan sedih juga kalau dikatai tiba-tiba seperti itu. ingin ia membalasnya dengan sesuatu yang lebih pedas tapi pak guru membungkamnya dengan pagutan di bibir dan sebuah ciuman dalam. pak blanca tidak buruk, tapi dia bukan pencium yang paling baik yang pernah aslan temui, meski begini saja dia sudah bisa melayang dan merasa lupa semua.

tangan pak blanca yang tidak digunakan untuk mengunci tangannya itu menggerayang, dan ujung jari-jari yang seperti membeku itu seolah menjadi sengatan listrik, lalu badannya menegang, ingin meminta lebih, membutuhkan lebih. kakinya menendang-nendang ketika ia butuh bernapas dan kepalanya hampir meledak, terbatuk kemudian terengah saat mencoba meraup oksigen banyak-banyak. (sekilas, matanya menangkap beberapa bekas luka di tubuh pak guru: bekas jahit, bekas tusuk, dan bekas tembak. ia tidak berniat bertanya dan tidak sempat membuka mulut.)

namun lelaki yang lebih tua yang dengan seenaknya memanfaatkan keuntungannya sebagai laki-laki yang baik hati serta budiman, tentu saja, tidak membiarkannya bernapas terlalu lama: menjilat lehernya lalu meninggalkan gigitan kecil dan isapan yang ia yakin akan berbekas, dan kini tangannya melepaskan kuncian untuk beralih meremas payudara dan memainkan puting yang tegang. aslan benci ini, suka ini, benci ini, ingin lebih.

kemudian sekilas mereka bertemu pandang.

pak blanca berpaling duluan.

ada yang mendidih dan bergejolak di dadanya. dia tahu tatapan itu, sejenis keinginan, penuh damba. tatapan yang sering ia lihat namun tidak pernah sekalipun ditujukan padanya.

_oh well_, orang punya urusannya masing-masing. aslan menelan rasa sakit hati yang dia tidak tahu dia masih punya sambil merengkuh pak guru lebih dalam, punggung melengkung dan desah napas tak terkendali keluar akibat ministrasi dari pak guru yang tak kenal ampun.

kalau sama aku, pak guru, kamu tidak boleh memikirkan siapa pun yang bukan aku.

.

.

.

dini hari, ia sempat bangun dan disambut gelap dan pak blanca tidak ada di sebelahnya. ia mengintip badan telanjangnya kemudian mencoba menyentuhnya sedikit, ia agak terperangah ketika menemukan badannya sudah bersih, mengingat seberapa brutal dan berantakan pak blanca semalam. ke mana dia? begitu isi kepalanya berteriak, tapi kantuk memang selalu menang. pendingin ruangan kamar ini sangat gila; aslan menumpuk selimut yang ada di kamar itu dan meringkuk, memeluk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

ia kembali terbangun ketika mencium bau roti panggang dan _bacon _dan telur yang mendesis di penggorengan. tidak berlebihan kalau ia bilang kelaparan, sebab itu ia bangkit dan langsung terjatuh lalu mendesis ketika mencoba berjalan. bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa perih dan ada rasa sakit seperti didigit semut yang menyengat di leher dan pundaknya.

ia melihat cermin dan hampir menjerit melihatnya. bekas-bekas gigit dan cupang penuh sekali di area yang perih tadi. kalau begini, bagaimana dia bisa ke sekolah? bukan, dia tidak peduli sekolah. hari ini masih sabtu. dia tidak bisa mengelak pada kawan-kawan yang membuat _dare _untuk bilang pak blanca payah kalau begini caranya.

namun pak blanca cepat sekali datang dan membantu mengangkat badannya. “istirahatmu nyenyak, aslan?” begitu tanyanya, kembali menjadi pak guru yang hanya melihat mukanya.

“nyenyak sekali sampai aku tidak bisa jalan.”

aslinya dia mau bertanya, pak guru ngapain keluar malam-malam.

“oh, maafkan saya.” aslan tidak yakin pak guru tulus berkata begitu. belum sempat ia membalas, ia merasa badannya diangkat—oh, ini bagian romantis dia akan digendong seperti putri kalau di novel-novel—tapi ia tidak segan menjerit ketika sadar kepalanya ada di bawah dan ia dipanggul seperti orang memanggul karung beras. “saya buat sarapan buat kamu, istirahatlah di sini dulu kalau begitu.”

“pak guru! turunkan aku!”

masa bodoh dengan jeritan melengking, tangannya memukul punggung pak blanca tanpa hasil berarti.

“bukannya kamu tidak bisa jalan? saya merasa bersalah juga tidak kira-kira semalam.”

“apa sih, kayak pak guru bisa merasa bersalah saja.” ia mendecih. rambut pirang panjangnya terurai dan acak-acakan, ia gatal ingin menyisirnya nanti. enak saja semalam dicengkeram sembarangan oleh pria baik hati dan budiman ini. “aku ini rapuh, _delicate_, kalau mau gendong aku harusnya seperti pangeran menggendong putri salju!”

langkah kaki blanca berhenti mendadak. aslan kira ada kecoak mampir di dekat kakinya, tapi tidak ia sangka sedetik kemudian pak blanca terbahak.

“kamu bakat jadi pelawak, aslan.”

aslan tidak menjawab, karena masih bergulat dengan otak sendiri: pak guru wajahnya seperti apa saat tertawa, aku ingin bikin dia tertawa terbahak lagi versus jangan tertipu, ash! dia tidak ada bedanya dengan orang lain yang hanya mau badan kamu dan bukan jenis laki-laki yang layak dicintai!<strike></strike>

pak blanca menurunkannya di salah satu kursi yang di hadapannya ada seporsi sarapan tersedia dan segelas cola dingin tersedia. aslan tidak ragu-ragu menyantap makanan tersebut, tentu saja setelah nyinyir: “pak guru tahu aku suka cola? aku baru tahu pak guru diam-diam orang mesum yang seperti _stalker_.” <strike>sengaja suara dikencangkan, menutupi liur yang hampir menetes mencium wangi masakan hangat yang rasanya sudah lama tidak ia dapat.</strike>

yang dinyinyiri hanya mengangkat bahu. “saya tidak tahu, hanya saja semalam napasmu bau cola.”

aslan tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk, pak guru membantu mengurut punggung.

“makan pelan-pelan, aslan.”

“aku pelan-pelan, ini salah pak guru ngomong yang aneh-aneh!”

blanca menjepit hidung aslan gemas sampai aslan megap-megap.

“kamu ini ya, sudah habiskan makanan kamu dulu.”

aslan merengut, menusuk sosis pakai garpu dengan penuh dendam sambil membayangkan bagaimana seandainya sosis itu bukan gumpalan daging sapi digiling tapi kelamin pak guru yang barusan semalam menghantamnya tak kenal ampun sampai dia tidak bisa jalan. sialan. aslan makin gemas menusuk sampai sosis tersebut tidak berbentuk.

ngomong-ngomong soal pak guru, ia melirik sebentar hanya sekadar ingin tahu lalu dia tidak bisa tidak terkejut ketika pak guru menenggak vodka. ini pagi-pagi, pak guru jelas alkoholik.

“serius, pak guru? pagi-pagi vodka? memangnya kamu tidak khawatir akan mabuk, pak?” aslan mengangkat sebelah alis heran, tapi ada rasa sayang kenapa pak guru peminum. seandainya dia tidak minum, nilainya di mata aslan pasti jauh lebih bagus. orang-orang alkoholik itu semuanya menyebalkan, ia memulai refleksi dari yang paling dekat: rumahnya sendiri. ketika sudah mabuk mereka akan menceracau dan tiba-tiba berhalusinasi atau tiba-tiba jadi makin gampang tersulut emosi. sudah begitu, orang yang tidak bersalah pun akan jadi sasaran.

“saya tidak pernah mabuk.”

alasan klasik pemabuk kalau mau ngeles. aslan memutar mata. “sebaiknya berhenti minum begituan, tidak ada gunanya.”

“oh ya? kalau begitu beri saya lima alasan.”

“satu, nanti pak guru jadi jelek. dua, pak guru hanya menumpuk penyakit hati dan cepat mati. tunggu, apa itu tiga? sudahlah, pokoknya begitu. tiga, orang alkoholik itu merepotkan dan emosian, empat, apa enaknya lupa sebentar lalu besok pagi _hangover _dan apa yang nggak mau diingat kembali lagi? lima, orang alkoholik itu merepotkan dan emosian.”

kalau tadi pak blanca tertawa dan aslan tidak bisa lihat, sekarang ia bisa lihat bagaimana sudut matanya berkedut dan alisnya bertaut ketika tertawa. aslan akan bohong kalau dia bilang tidak suka melihat pak blanca yang itu, dibanding pak guru yang seperti tembok.

“kenapa tertawa? aku benar ‘kan?”

“tapi saya minum karena saya ingin tidur,” pak guru membalas.

jadi semalam pak guru tidak ada karena tidak bisa tidur? tapi pak guru ke mana? masa hanya karena tidak bisa tidur jalan-jalan tidak jelas? bukannya pak guru sudah minum obat tidur? masa dia masih tidak bisa tidur setelah itu? apa dia perlu diberi dosis yang ekuivalen dengan dosis untuk gajah? berbagai pertanyaan berputar di kepala.

“kalau begitu, mau aku temani tidur tiap malam? tapi syaratnya, tidak boleh minum alkohol sama sekali.” mulutnya, tanpa _consent_, meluncurkan kalimat begitu saja.

astaga, aslan dengan sejuta keputusan buruk yang diambil dengan impulsif. pak guru diam saja selama beberapa saat dan ketika aslan menarik napas untuk membatalkan kata-katanya, pak guru tersenyum, senyum yang kendati ia merasa ada selintas perih, jauh lebih tulus dari yang kemarin-kemarin.

“boleh.”

.

.

.

“aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku meski kau tak cinta~”

aslan hampir membanting radio usang yang memutar lagu jahannam tersebut jika dia tidak ingat radio ini kenang-kenangan dari griffin yang ia titipkan di rumah martina sebab ia tidak mau sedih <strike>teringat satu-satunya pasang mata yang tidak menatapnya seperti bertemu mangsa siap disantap</strike> serta dia masih sadar dia tidak sedang di rumah sendiri.

“apa-apaan sih lagu ini! benci banget!” aslan menggeram murka.

kotak-kotak pizza dan _bill _satu juta yang terpecah-pecah ikut hampir jadi sasaran amukan. hutang sudah dibayar, lunas dan harga diri kandas. martina dan ashley masih terbahak sembari memegangi perut; saat ia berbicara dengan suara pelan, tidak mau kalah lalu pipi merah. “dia jago, sialan. jelas, jelas nggak yang terbaik, _but point still stands. _bajingan.”

ashley menyeka airmata yang mengumpul di sudut mata. “aduh ash sayang, dan lo bilang mau nemenin tidur tiap malam? ketagihan, hmm? bilang aja kali kalo lo emang diam-diam naksir dengan pak blanca?”

“nggak! nggak, bukan itu—“ _beri sedikit waktu, biar cinta datang karena telah terbiasa_, lagu di radio seolah bergema, aslan makin naik pitam. tangannya menarik kabel dengan gemas sampai lepas dari stopkontak. “hei, hentikan lagunya dong! lagian, gue nggak ketagihan sama tembok!”

“lalu?” kepala ashley condong ke mukanya.

bukan. bukan jatuh cinta—aslan pernah cinta monyet dan rasanya berbeda, jadi bukan. tidak juga niat ingin mengorek kemudian menyebarkan aib pak guru. kasihan, mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti itu. aslan ingin tahu jenis kesepian seperti apa yang pak guru alami sehingga ia harus tiap saat menenggak vodka dan menelan obat tidur.

“nggak tahu.”

“nggak lucu, sayang.”

“gue serius enggak tahu!”

martina yang sedari tadi hanya ikut tertawa sambil baca komik di sudut giliran angkat bicara. persetan dengan soal-soal matematika yang berserakan di lantai (tadinya mereka minta aslan untuk mengajari, tapi aslan yang bosan sendiri). “ngomongin soal pak blanca, gue denger ada beberapa rumor soal dia. gue rasa yang ini _legit _sih. soalnya pak blanca emang kelihatan dari awal aneh—maksud gue aneh adalah dia kayak bukan orang yang cocok dan mau jadi guru.”

aslan menyingkirkan rambut yang ikut masuk ke mulut saat mengunyah pizza. “apa itu?”

“… pak guru cari kekasih di sekolah kita.”

“apa sih!”

“balikin rasa penasaran gue!”

ada sesuatu di raut mata martina yang berubah, namun hanya sekilas. kendati tidak berkomentar, aslan menangkapnya dengan jelas. “iya, cari kekasih. gue enggak tahu lagi detailnya, pokoknya dia cari kekasih. sayangnya kekasih yang dia cari itu sudah mati.”

.

.

.

“_tout comprendre c’est tout pardonner_—_to understand all, is to forgive all_,” ujar pak guru di depan kelas, dengan buku di tangan kiri dan tangan kanan menulis dengan huruf tegak bersambung. meskipun, dengan caranya menulis, aslan menangkap kesan pak blanca masih membiasakan diri menulis dengan huruf latin. aslan membuat ini menjadi kebiasaannya: rajin datang ke sekolah dan mendengarkan kelas pak guru yang biasanya ia tak acuh, hanya karena ingin menertawai perbedaan raut pak guru di forum umum dan di ranjang. aslan mengeja huruf yang terangkai: _verstehen. understanding. _

“ini adalah sebuah peribahasa perancis, tapi saya akan mengambil kata kuncinya: _understand_. memahami. ketika seseorang mengetahui banyak hal, lebih cenderung mereka akan memaafkan. ketika seseorang dicabuli berkali-kali oleh seseorang, kita yang tidak mengenalnya tentu akan marah—namun bisa jadi akan lain ceritanya ketika kalian mengetahui bahwa pelaku juga ketika kecil menjadi korban pencabulan. mungkin tidak memaafkan, tapi barangkali ada sedikit bagian dari kalian yang _memahami _mengapa dia berlaku begitu. dalam psikiatri forensik, seorang psikiater mungkin akan memilih membatasi interaksi dengan pelaku kejahatan, agar _judgement _mereka tidak akan bias. agar tidak bersimpati lebih dari seharusnya. sementara dalam ilmu sosial,” pak guru menjeda dengan tarikan napas. “_verstehen _adalah sebuah konsep, mengacu pada makna dari sebuah tindakan yang dilakukan seseorang. memahami bagaimana dan mengapa seorang berlaku, menjadikan orang sebagai subjek, bukan objek. ‘memanusiakan’ manusia.”

aslan sadar tidak banyak yang tertarik dengan apa yang sebenarnya dibahas pak guru, melainkan tertarik hanya dengan bagaimana rautnya ketika mengajar. ‘kan pak guru tampan. kalau ini adalah orang lain, aslan yakin hampir setengah murid di kelas ini akan tidur. pak guru pintar, tapi jelas dia tidak dibentuk untuk menjadi pengajar. kalau aslan, dia mengakui jika topik begini normalnya tidak membuatnya tertarik, tapi ada sesuatu dari pak guru yang mengulik rasa ingin tahunya. nada yang digunakan pak guru imparsial, seperti sebuah imitasi dari robot yang dibentuk untuk melafalkan sesuatu berulang-ulang. ia rasa hal itu pantas ditertawakan.

tapi pak guru memang agak benar. oke, buang saja agak-nya. aslan tidak bisa memahami mengapa james selalu menyelinap ke kamarnya, tangan-tangan menggerayang sambil mendesahkan nama angela. angela yang kabur dan hilang ditelan bumi, tidak juga bisa memaafkannya. tapi apakah dia akan memaafkannya begitu mengetahui mengapa james berlaku demikian? sepertinya tidak juga. aslan menggarisbawahi kata barangkali dan menebalkannya sampai garis lebih tebal daripada tulisan. kemudian ia menggambar muka pak blanca dengan tambahan kumis seperti model punya hitler sebagai pengalih bosan dan lawakan.

“tulis sebuah essay dalam bahasa jerman dalam setengah jam dengan kalimat kunci ‘memahami’. tiga ratus kata, sebagai pemanasan. dua orang yang beruntung akan saya baca essaynya sebagai acuan koreksian grammar hari ini.” seperti biasa, pak guru mengakhiri khotbah pra-kelas dengan senyum kecil dan suara keluhan murid-murid yang tidak ingin berpikir banyak. aslan termasuk, meskipun ia mengeluarkan buku dan pulpen dalam diam, sangat tidak khas dia.

“mulai dari sekarang.” pak blanca menepuk tangan tiga kali, berkeliling kelas. suara-suara perlahan menyusut sampai yang terdengar hanya bunyi sepatu pantofel pak guru serta detikan jam.

aslan bersyukur pada pendengarannya yang baik sebab masih ia menangkap pak guru berujar pelan, seperti hanya ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. (tatapan mendamba itu, sama seperti yang ia lihat di malam pertama mereka bersama.) “memahami. empati. simpati. bagi saya, itu hal yang menarik dari manusia, sekaligus sebuah pisau bermata dua.”

.

.

.

_pulang.  
melacur di mana lagi kamu?_

kalau aslan melacur, lalu seorang yang harusnya jadi ayah tapi memakai anaknya setiap hari demi mengingat perempuan yang entah ada di mana itu apa? aslan tertawa sengit sebelum mematikan ponsel. lagipula, apa salah menjual diri sendiri lalu dapat uang atau makanan atau tempat tidur yang enak? jika badan sudah kotor, kotor saja sekalian—dan dapatkan uang dari situ. bukannya itu juga ajaran james? mengapa dia benci sekali jika aslan melacur? <strike>rasanya tidak enak, rasa cinta yang palsu ditukar dengan perlakuan sesuka hati selayaknya dia adalah boneka, seolah-olah apa yang ada di dalamnya tidak penting dan ia hanya seonggok daging. rasa yang sama persis di tiap malam ia bersama james, ketika griffin sudah tiada.</strike>

mungkin pak guru tidak tahu (wajar tidak tahu, karena masih baru), begini-begini, aslan punya keahlian melobi level dewa. guru matematika sebelum blanca, guru olahraga. guru biologi. makanya dia tidak pernah dikeluarkan. aslan tahu betul dia cantik tanpa perlu sapuan _make up_ dan makan berapa pun banyaknya tidak akan gemuk—paling-paling hanya menambah ukuran dada. ditambah isi otaknya, aslan dapat dengan mudah mendapat apa pun yang dia inginkan. benar, seharusnya begitu. makanya ia tahu persis: pak kepala sekolah suka dia yang rambutnya pirang platinum dan matanya hijau giok. aslan hanya punya mata, tubuh bisa dibentuk dan kemampuan bisa diasah. perkara rambut, ia ogah mengecat platinum hanya untuk memuaskan satu orang.

<strike>tapi tolong, tolong lihat aslan, bukan aslan yang seksi genit dan penggoda namun aslan yang aslan, adik griffin callenreese, anak enam belas tahun dan masih belum pantas mendapat kekotoran dunia.</strike>

kamu seperti srintil, begitu kata pak guru. perempuan genit yang didaulat menjadi ronggeng di desanya. aslan lebih teringat pada praktik prostitusi ketika membacanya, hanya saja dibungkus kepercayaan bahwa seorang ronggeng akan memberikan untung bagi yang bersedia menukarnya dengan harga mahal. begitukah pak guru melihat aslan? seorang pelacur? tapi memang begitu. pak guru tidak salah. pak guru tidak salah.

aslan masih bebas melangkahkan kaki ke mana saja; tempat ini berikut dunia malamnya adalah mainan anak-anak untuknya. rambut sepunggung dikepang dua: satu-satunya gaya rambut yang mengingatkannya pada griffin. dulu dia senang sekali mengepangi rambutnya, dan aslan suka bilang bahwa itu terlalu seperti anak-anak. sampai griffin mati, ia tidak pernah sekali pun mengatakan bahwa ia suka kepangan dua dari si kakak.

gadis kecil bertubuh bongsor mengelap keringat di dahi. besok ia akan gajian. ia akan merayakannya sendirian dengan tiga kotak pizza ukuran besar. atau dia akan rayakan di rumah pak guru, mengingat ia bahkan belum memenuhi janjinya dengan menemaninya tidur setiap hari? ini sudah lewat seminggu sejak dia semalam bersama pak blanca, dan tiap bertemu aslan selalu buang muka. bah, aslan yakin pak guru pasti masih menenggak vodkanya dan meminum berbutir-butir pil tidur. <strike>yang di matanya sama seperti kehendak bunuh diri.</strike>

“adik? sedang apa malam-malam sendirian?” suara yang tidak familiar. aslan tidak suka, yang boleh memanggilnya ‘adik’ hanya griffin seorang. aslan menoleh, lalu mendapati lelaki mungkin akhir belasan atau awal dua puluhan bergaya jalanan melambai genit ke arahnya. aslan mengenalinya sebagai anak buah shorter (yang juga punya geng jalanan), sayangnya dari nadanya aslan ragu orang ini mengenalinya.

kalau ia menggodanya lalu melapor pada shorter bahwa ia diperkosa oleh anak buahnya sendiri, bagaimana jadinya kira-kira? ia terkekeh geli lalu menggamit lengan yang ototnya terlihat cukup terlatih hingga menempel ke dadanya. orang ini tidak akan sekuat dia, seratus persen yakin. “aku kesepian kakak, aku diusir ayahku dan aku, hiks, tersesat, kakak mau temani aku?”

aslan suka permainan separuh-kebenaran. ia memang diusir (walau sambil dimaki-maki, ia pasti disuruh kembali), jika orang ini akan memanfaatkannya, jelas masih masuk hitungan orang dewasa memanfaatkan anak-anak. aslan ‘kan belum delapan belas. dan aslan kesepian.

muncul, muncul. seringai pemangsa itu.

“kalau begitu tidur saja di tempat kakak, tapi” tangan menyelip ke balik rok lalu meremas bokong, aslan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap bermuka sedih. “temani kakak tidur ya dik.”

aslan mengeluarkan airmata yang biasanya buaya. “tentu saja kak. tapi kakak akan cinta pada aku kan?”

_toh ini bakal jadi malam terakhir kamu hidup. mungkin._

temani tidur, kata-kata serupa dengan yang ia tawarkan pada pak guru dan dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyum lembut ‘iya’. pak guru mungkin memang tahu, dia ‘kan memegang semua catatan hitam murid-murid di sekolah ini. _stupid little aslan_, ia memaki dirinya sendiri sambil mengikuti orang yang menjanjikan hangat semalam dan rasa cinta fana. karena itu, hatinya harusnya tidak boleh sakit dan ia harusnya tidak boleh asing dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

.

.

.

“hey.”

tangan mungil lentik pucat mendarat di mejanya. bukan menggebrak. aslan mendongak dan melihat perempuan kurus mungil jutek menatapnya dalam-dalam. rambut panjang yang dikepang itu, kalau ditarik kira-kira sakit tidak ya? aslan gemas ingin menarik rambut seperti ekor kuda itu. lee yuelung; gadis peringkat kedua yang sepertinya selalu berusaha keras untuk jadi yang pertama dan mengalahkannya. satu-satunya orang selain dia yang kemarin mendengarkan ceramah pak blanca dengan serius. memang dia tidak pernah ramah, apalagi pada aslan, jadi ia cukup terkejut mendapati orang ini menyapa duluan.

“apa?” aslan menjawab santai. toh dia sendiri sebetulnya tidak punya masalah dengan perempuan yang selalu cemberut ini. “mau minta diajari matematika?” pancingnya, hanya karena penasaran.

yuelung menggeretakkan gigi. “bukan. aku lagi nggak mau berantem.”

“oh, lalu?”

perempuan mungil itu menunjukkan selembar foto. aslan tahu siapa itu; bawahan shorter yang menidurinya tadi malam. “kamu tidak perlu pura-pura bodoh, aku yakin kamu tahu dia.”

dahinya mengernyit. dia tidak (belum) bilang apa-apa pada shorter.

“aku nggak ken—“

“sudah aku bilang enggak usah pura-pura bodoh.” yuelung menghela napas kasar. “aku memang sudah lama mau menyingkirkan dia. aku cuma mau bilang terima kasih karena aku enggak perlu mengotori tanganku sendiri,” yuelung mengulas senyum singkat. aslan baru tahu orang ini bahkan bisa tersenyum—lalu sibuk menebak-nebak apa udang yang ada di balik batu. “tapi kau jangan sampai bikin shin soo-ling tahu kau melakukan itu karena bosan atau penasaran sampai sejauh mana shorter akan menjaga kesucianmu. kau bisa dikejar-kejar sampai mampus.”

apa ada masalah jalanan yang bahkan ia tidak tahu? kalau misal shorter tidak bilang apa-apa, berarti masalah internal yang besar. mungkin. sejauh mana lee yuelung tahu? aslan sangat yakin ia sendirian malam itu. paling penting: yuelung ini sebenarnya siapa? ia menyebut nama shorter dengan kasual dan shin soo-ling seolah dia adalah yang paling dekat. dari pupil matanya yang lebih gelap dari pak blanca, sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak bohong.

“memangnya shin soo-ling kenapa? dia kan tidak bermasalah.”

“begini ya, ada lebih banyak hal yang tidak kasat mata.” yuelung memutar mata. gila, orang ini gampang sekali naik pitam. “aku aslinya tidak mau bilang begini, tapi sepertinya aku dan kamu tidak jauh beda.”

“aku enggak gampang marah, tuh.” aslan mengurut dagu. pura-pura belagu.

“sudah kubilang bukan itu.” ada sekilas emosi campur aduk yang ada di sana. sedih, simpati, iri, kesal, perasaan bahwa mereka duduk di rakit yang sama. ya ampun, yuelung, blanca. siapa lagi yang akan menunjukkan emosi entahlah sekilas lalu pura-pura menutupinya dengan topeng lagi? apa dia diam-diam punya kekuatan untuk membuat orang berlutut dan berkata jujur? “ash lynx, aku sarankan kamu berhenti bergaya hidup begitu. pada akhirnya yang hancur berantakan nantinya hanya kamu dan orang-orang tidak akan peduli.”

ash lynx, nama yang hanya ia pakai jika ia bersama shorter dan di jalanan, atau ketika bersama ashley dan martina dan kawan-kawan untuk tawuran. matanya menatap nyalang, apakah ini semacam ajakan berantem versi baru? dia menyebalkan. matanya menyipit, tahu apa orang ini soal dia? ngobrol saja tidak pernah lalu tiba-tiba sok menceramahi?

“memangnya tahu apa kamu?”

kali ini si peringkat dua abadi yang merasa ada di atas angin. “tahu lah. sekarang-sekarang, bahkan angin pun bisa punya telinga. lalu, aku pernah dipaksa aborsi. dua kali.”

_too much information_. meski begitu, aslan hanya bisa termangu. ditampar informasi mengejutkan seperti itu, siapa yang tidak kaget. cara bicaranya itu, sesantai seperti memberi tahu makan apa ia semalam. karena itu, tiba-tiba sedikit rasa penasaran mengisi kepalanya: apa saja yang sudah dialami si peringkat dua abadi dan apa sebenarnya isi sekolah kelas tiga terkutuk ini.

“karena aku yakin kamu tidak pernah sampai begitu, makanya aku kasih tahu sebagai rasa terima kasih atas apa yang aku bilang barusan.” yuelung mengangkat bahu. “sudah, begitu saja.”

aslan masih bengong di kursi bahkan sampai lama setelah yuelung melangkah keluar kelas.

.

.

.

perpustakaan sekolah itu adalah salah satu momok selain ruang konseling. anak-anak yang terlampau kreatif menjulukinya dengan ruang penyiksaan. sebetulnya tidak ada yang salah atau mengerikan dari ruangan tersebut, hanya saja bagaimana perpustakaan tersebut disusun itulah yang bikin orang teringat pada cerita pembunuh yang menyusun penginapannya dengan banyak jebakan untuk menyiksa dan membuang mayat. buku-buku berdebu, sarang laba-laba di sudut. kalau alergi debu, tidak disarankan ke perpustakaan.

aslan adalah satu-satunya penghuni tetap tempat tersebut, bahkan sampai sengaja minta dikunci di sana jika ia tidak mau bertemu james dan tidak mau menjajakan diri hanya demi kasur hotel yang empuk. belakangan ini, penghuni tetapnya jadi dua: tambahkan pak guru. sekarang jam matematika dan dia masih dilarang masuk. tentu saja, ketika ia tidak boleh ke kantin atau keluar sekolah, ia akan ke perpustakaan dengan perut keroncongan. pak guru tidak bilang dia tidak boleh ke perpustakaan, ‘kan?

kelihatan jelas, pak kepala sekolah berkata banyak mengenai pilihan buku di sini. maksud aslan, koleksi-koleksi langkanya. sedikit membuatnya bertanya mengapa semua orang menyebalkan di sini suka baca buku. dia tidak akan terlalu menyayangkan jika seandainya koleksi pak kepala hanyalah majalah-majalah porno. berhubung aslan juga suka buku, koleksi-koleksi langka nan rapuh tersebut ia jilid satu-satu dan letakkan hati-hati di rak paling tinggi. kadang-kadang, ia akan dikasih duit dengan jumlah yang lumayan. sampai ia dijuluki ‘penjaga perpustakaan’ oleh guru-guru.

gampangnya, perpustakaan memberimu ilmu dan tempat numpang tidur gratis tanpa pernah meminta apa-apa.

“untuk orang seperti kamu, aslan, sepertinya buku-buku sudah habis kamu lahap.”

renyah tawa pak guru membuatnya melonjak lalu melempar ensiklopedia tentang laut ke arah pak guru yang menangkap dengan sigap. matanya membulat dan napasnya lebih berat. “pak guru ngapain sih suka bikin jantungan? lagipula ini masih jam matematika,” protesnya keras.

usaha aslan untuk protes sepertinya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. pak guru mengambil _the unvanquished _lalu menggeser kursi di sebelah aslan. seolah mereka adalah teman. “silakan lihat jam, sekarang sudah jam istirahat, meong.”

tak habis-habisnya pak guru ingin bikin aslan terpantik sumbunya. selalu saja pak guru benar dan aslan tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata untuk mendebat.

“oh.” aslan membalas singkat. “jangan dekat-dekat, aku bukan teman pak guru. lagipula pak guru apa tidak sadar badannya besar? nanti kursinya patah.”

laku pak guru abai. “aslan, saya mau tahu mengapa kamu seminggu ini selalu buang muka ketika melihat saya.”

“omong kosong,” aslan berdeham dan kembali membuka ensiklopedianya. “pak guru yang sedang sensitif kali? ada urusan apa memangnya aku buang muka?”

“_nonsense_. aslan, meski saya tidak peduli pada tata krama bukan berarti saya tidak penasaran mengapa kamu menghindari saya seperti kamu menghindari virus agar tidak sakit.” pak blanca merangsek, sedekat itu sampai dia rasa jidat mereka bersentuhan. “lalu, saya mau menagih tawaran kamu.”

gawat. gawat, aslan tidak persiapan jawaban. “p-p-pak guru, aku enggak serius waktu itu!”

“ah, begitukah?” pak guru mengecup ringan hidung aslan, lalu pindah ke bibir. ia merasakan bagaimana oksigen di sekitarnya serasa ditarik semua oleh pak guru. tubuhnya didekap erat, jantungnya ingin meledak karena dadanya mengganggu. “sayangnya saya serius, aslan. saya butuh tidur. saya bahkan berjuang berhenti minum vodka.”

kuku-kukunya ditancap pada tengkuk pak guru yang tidak tertutup kerah. “pak, aku tidak bisa napas. bagaimana kalau ada orang yang lihat—ah,” aslan menahan jerit saat pak guru menggigit tulang selangka sebagai balasan tancapan kuku, “sekarang aku masih murid pak guru, oke? nanti saja habis sekolah, janji!”

ucapan aslan yang mana yang membuat pak guru sontak menghentikan tindakannya, ia ogah menebak-nebak. oke, aslan rasa ini karmanya karena menghindar dan tidak menepati janji.

“… baik. saya tunggu kamu di parkiran setelah sekolah usai.” pak guru mengacak rambutnya, raut wajahnya apologetik. mengapa semua orang suka mengacak rambutnya? memang rambutnya empuk tapi kalau senantiasa acak-acakan tetap bikin aslan kesal. “terima kasih ya.”

(sisi pak guru yang itu juga bikin aslan tidak mengerti.)

.

.

.

ini kali kedua aslan masuk ke apartemen pak guru dan ia selalu menyerah melawan impuls yang mewajibkannya untuk berjalan jinjit agar lantai mengilap itu tidak terkotori debu. “kamu duduk saja dulu.” pak guru menunjuk sofa di sudut yang sepertinya diniatkan jadi ruang tamu. aslan menurut, lalu mengamati: pak guru hanya menggantung jas lalu mengambil _vacuum cleaner_. untuk apa? untuk membersihkan jejak-jejak kaki aslan? barangkali pak guru menganggapnya sebagai makhluk berlapis bakteri tebal.

“saya belum sempat bersih-bersih tadi malam, aslan.” pak guru tiba-tiba berkata begitu. aslan makin yakin pak guru adalah cenayang. lagian, pak guru ini memang mau berniat menyombong? apa lagi yang mau dibersihkan dari tempat ini. “kalau tempat ini tidak bersih, dia biasanya akan—“

“dia biasanya akan?” aslan mengangkat alis.

pak guru mematung. menggeleng. melanjutkan membersihkan lantai. “bukan, lupakan saja.”

menambah dua dan dua itu bukan hal yang sulit. aslan melepas kaus kaki lalu melemparnya sembarangan. tergeletak di dekat sepatu pak blanca. aslan tidak menghiraukan ekspektasi yang perlahan pecah di hatinya. “mantan pacar ya pak? kira-kira orangnya seperti apa sampai seorang pak blanca jatuh cinta? pasti orangnya jauh lebih galak ya?”

blanca memungut kaus kaki yang bertengger manis di atas sepatunya dan memasukkannya di sepatu aslan. dilihat-lihat, punggung pak blanca sangat lebar. berapa sentimeter? ratu musim panas sangat menyayangkan tidak bisa melihat raut pak blanca dari sini. “sayangnya saya belum pernah punya kekasih.”

“hmm, kalau begitu cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?”

“aslan, tidak baik menggoda bapak-bapak seperti saya.” blanca terkekeh lalu merapikan barang-barang di atas lemari berukuran sedang: pulpen dengan pulpen, spidol dengan spidol. masih dipisah menurut warna serta ukuran masing-masing. buku-buku yang paling sering dibaca harus urut dari yang terbesar maupun terkecil. satu-satunya benda yang masih berceceran hanya obat tidur.

“wah, aku baru tahu seorang pak guru bahkan bisa jatuh cinta.” pak guru itu seperti tembok raksasa cina, tapi secara mengejutkan dia bukan tipe yang mudah bohong. ia memilih menghindari subjek, tidak bisa berbasa-basi. berpura-pura adalah suatu hal, namun berbohong adalah hal yang lain. meski pada dasarnya, dua hal tersebut adalah hal yang mirip. lucu sekali. kayaknya seperti dua sisi koin? aslan nyengir usil. ayo coba dikonfirmasi. “jangan-jangan mukanya mirip aku, pak guru?”

pak guru terhenyak. terlalu tiba-tiba sampai dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosi.

“aslan—“

<strike>sakit.</strike>

“pak guru.” aslan memotong, pandangan setengah bosan setengah mendelik. “aku kasih tahu, aku sudah muak jadi pelampiasan. jangan jadikan aku satu, oke? kalau tidak, aku tidak mau menemani pak guru tidur. mumpung masih belum terlalu jauh jadi aku bilang begini. tidak apa-apa, bukan?”

gestur pria tersebut sedikit berubah. _vacuum cleaner _dimatikan lalu dia duduk mendengarkan aslan. kantung matanya terlihat lumayan jelas. ada yang sedikit berbeda dari pak guru blanca yang tadi dan yang sekarang, tapi aslan sulit menjelaskan bagian mananya. “saya mengerti. saya juga tidak akan ganggu kamu seperti tadi siang lagi ketika kita masih ada di sekolah. di sekolah, saya dan kamu adalah guru dan murid. setelah itu, saya bisa jadi apa pun yang kamu mau.”

padahal tadinya hanya mau iseng, tapi malah jadi diskusi _terms and conditions_.

“kalau aku minta makan dan numpang tidur enggak apa-apa kan?”

“silakan. apartemen saya jadi ada yang jaga,” blanca mencubit pipi aslan gemas.

aslan mengaduh.

“memangnya pak guru suka pergi tiba-tiba?” isi kepala aslan langsung membawanya ke minggu lalu; saat ia bangun jam tiga pagi dan pak guru tidak ada di tempat.

“saya ini orang sibuk.”

“ih, jijik.”

pak guru tanpa ragu-ragu membuka bungkus obat lalu menenggak satu. sepertinya obat tidur yang tadi. setelah itu, pak guru mempersilakan aslan masuk ke kamarnya, mandi, ganti baju, makan, terserah. aslan yang menjawab tidak bawa baju ganti karena tidak persiapan dihadiahi kaos v-neck hitam punya pak guru. wangi. pak guru bilang akan masak makan malam karena mendengar perut aslan konser tanpa tahu malu.

“pak blanca lagi sakit?” sekali lagi aslan pura-pura bodoh.

seperti menangkap lemparan tali darinya, pak blanca memasang senyum simpul.

“saya dari tadi sudah bilang kalau saya butuh tidur.”

.

.

.

ada rasa puas yang tidak dapat dijabarkan ketika aslan berguling-guling di kasur dan merusak tatanan seprai yang serapi pegawai-pegawai hotel. aslan asal bertanya apakah pak blanca pernah menjadi pegawai hotel lalu dijawab lugas: iya. aslan terbahak tapi tidak menganggapnya serius. kaos v-neck pak blanca nyaman dipakai—aslan setengah geli ketika melihat pakaian ini sebegitu kedodoran saat ia gunakan. ia mengambil satu _selfie_. dua. sampai sepuluh.

di meja kerja sebelah kasur, pak guru sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku sketsa ukuran A4. aslan mengintip sekilas, seperti bagan. dicoret-coret. halaman dibalik. pak blanca membuka laci di bawah meja dan mengambil selembar fotokopi cetak biru. bukan cetak biru sekolah. dicoret-coret dan <strike>saat aslan ingin mencuri baca ternyata itu ditulis dengan bahasa rusia. aslan berdecak, orang ini bisa berapa bahasa, sih?</strike> sebagian disilang dengan tinta merah. ada yang luput dari perhatian aslan kemarin: sebingkai foto terletak namun ditutup. salahkan tangannya yang gatal, ia ingin meraih lalu melihat itu apa.

tangannya dihentikan oleh cengkeraman erat pak blanca.

“kamu boleh anggap apartemen saya rumah sendiri, aslan, tapi meja kerja ini _off limits_. terutama pigura ini.” pak blanca berkata santai, tapi sorot matanya lain.

aslan tidak sakit hati.

“oke. aku memang salah. lalu, tanganku sakit, pak.”

tatapan pak blanca melunak, tangan dilepas. aslan hampir yakin tangannya ada bekas-bekas merah. pak blanca lanjut mencoret-coret. “kapan-kapan saya kasih tahu, aslan.”

paling-paling foto mantan kekasihnya. ketebak banget.

“pak guru enggak takut ketahuan kalau pak guru sama aku begini?” aslan memeluk guling lalu menghirup baunya. seperti aromaterapi, segar. sepertinya ylang-ylang. “aku belum delapan belas, loh. nanti pak guru kena skandal, dipenjara, dibilang pemerkosa.”

pak guru bergeming. “kalau saya takut saya tidak akan bilang iya dari awal.”

“karena enam belas hanya sedikit terpaut dari delapan belas?”

“bukan juga.”

“lalu?”

“mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget?”

aslan memasang muka malas. “pak guru, enggak lucu.”

“tapi saya tidak sedang melucu.”

“tau ah.” aslan malas berdebat kusir, melirik jam dinding. jam sebelas malam. besok masih sekolah. aslan menguap; ia tadinya menantikan pak guru langsung menyerang tanpa ampun tapi pak guru tiba-tiba jadi siberian husky yang jinak dan lucu. “pak guru hari ini enggak mau ‘main’? lagi mengerjakan apa sih? kok sibuk sekali dari tadi?”

“saya sedang tidak ingin.”

“setelah tadi siang?”

“maaf ya.”

“pak guru kapan tidur?” aslan cemberut, lalu buat apa dia di sini? meski dia bisa tidur dan makan enak, tetap saja aslan tidak suka dianggurin. “pak guru. ayo tidur. sudah jam sebelas. memang pak guru tidak ke sekolah besok? pak guruuuuu.”

pak guru seperti tidak dengar. aslan loncat dan menjewer kedua telinga. bodo amat dibilang tidak sopan. “blanca. kalau kamu tidak tidur dan tidak mau main lalu untuk apa kamu menyerang aku tadi siang?”

dipanggil namanya membuat pak guru menyerah kalah.

“sedikit lagi, aslan.”

“sedikit lagi itu kapan? tidur. sekarang.” dengan penekanan di setiap kata. aslan memutuskan lebih bermain fisik; memaksa menarik tangan pak blanca yang tidak melawan lalu menjatuhkan diri sampai pak blanca telungkup di atasnya. ia membenamkan kepala pak guru di antara kedua dadanya, peduli setan kalau tidak bisa napas. shorter beberapa kali bilang kalau suhu badannya hangat dan bikin lebih gampang tidur. “mulai besok aku stok teh chamomile ya kalau memang pak guru susah tidur?”

suara pak guru tidak terdengar jelas akibat kepalanya dipeluk dan ditekan. tangannya yang bebas meraba dinding lalu mematikan lampu. “iya, saya tidur.”

“nah, begitu dong. selamat malam pak guru.”

aslan jade callenreese sesungguhnya adalah jenis manusia yang mudah ingin tahu dan mudah merasa puas: ketika ia menemukan hal-hal kecil yang menarik dan ketika ia merasa seperti ia layak ada dan dibutuhkan. walau pak guru berat, walau pak guru bermain susah didapat, ia senang ketika pak guru luluh lalu menurut. hal yang seperti ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menikmati hidup lama setelah griffin pergi, lupa atas sakit yang tidak pernah mau hilang. aslan menarik selimut lalu melapisi tubuh mereka berdua agar tidak terpapar dingin.

kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah lama rasanya hangat tubuh orang lain tidak pernah senyaman ini.

.

.

.

<strike>kebahagiaan itu cerah, terang, dan terasa hangat. jika dia hendak menjabarkan, barangkali itu akan seperti campuran warna merah-oranye-kuning yang tidak rata di atas biru langit yang tipis; warna matahari terbit sekaligus matahari terbenam. rasa sedih itu gelap, abu-abu, dingin—berputar, menari dengan sebuah badai dan menariknya menuju terowongan hitam yang tidak berujung. serangkaian emosi berdentum. putih, yang kemudian terbagi menjadi warna pelangi. cantik.</strike>

<strike>ujung terowongan itu adalah sebuah ruangan yang hanya terdiri dari cermin. ia melihat bayangan seorang perempuan serupa mentari namun dengan senyum sedih. ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan kemudian bayangan-bayangan tersebut bergerak sendiri: salah satu bayangan perempuan itu meleleh, satu bertaburan menjadi kelopak bunga, yang satu lagi terpotong-potong dengan rapi seperti baru saja diolah dengan pisau pemotong daging. ia berlari, hingga bayangan tersebut kembali menyatukan badan terpotong tersebut.</strike>

<strike>wajah itu tersenyum lembut, tangan maju seperti berusaha untuk meraihnya. anehnya, ia tetap hanya berdiri terpaku dan malah berujar, “saya siap melakukan apa pun yang anda mau.” </strike>

<strike>perempuan mentari itu membelai pipinya. hangat. ia menyentuh tangan yang menangkup pipi tapi menemukan tangan itu terpotong. lagi. lalu telapak tangannya berdarah-darah.</strike>

<strike>suara ledakan.</strike>

<strike>“tolong,</strike> \----- ----“

“--------!”

mata dipaksa membuka. kemudian melirik jam: satu. lalu degup jantung kencang tidak beraturan serta napas memburu. tenang. tarik napas, hembuskan. ulangi. sampai detak jantung tersebut terasa lebih tenang, dan ada dua. dua? matanya berputar menguji situasi: gelap. kamar. perempuan tidur di pelukannya, detak jantung menyatu. oh.

anak gadis itu lelap tertidur, mengigau: kak griff, waktunya minum obat. tapi jangan langsung semua diminum… biar, hm… nggak kayak pak guru…

ia mengulas senyum kecil. anak ini lebih _perceptive _dari yang dia duga.

ia bangkit lalu mengecek ponsel: pesan elektronik dari golzine, dengan lampiran berupa foto orang dan deskripsi singkat. ia menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu siap bangkit dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

tangan yang tidak memegang ponsel digenggam. tidak kuat, namun cukup membuat terkesiap. akhir-akhir ini kontrol dirinya sangat payah. suara serak separuh sadar menyusul kemudian. (ia coba melambai di depan mukanya tapi respon nihil. memang masih mimpi.) “pak guru mau ke mana?”

“pergi sebentar.” jawabnya ringan.

“nggak boleh…”

“kenapa itu?” biarlah rasanya ia kikuk menjawabi orang yang entah sadar entah tidak. perlahan ia membiasakan diri dengan tangan yang digenggam lalu menyesap hangat. seperti ada yang menginginkannya tetap tinggal meski hanya sebentar. ia mengelus rambut, reaksi tidak sadar yang didapat adalah mengerang kecil. benar-benar seperti kucing.

napas gadis kecil itu teratur. ketika matanya ditutup, rasanya kenyataan bahwa gadis ini adalah murid dengan segudang catatan hitam dan catatan emas dalam kuantitas yang sama, mulut tajam, tidak mau kalah, itu susah dipercaya. “kalau tidur, ya tidur saja dong… bayangin ada halaman luas, lalu hitung domba-domba yang ada di sana… aku enggak mau sendirian.”

lagi-lagi menyerah kalah. ia kembali menarik selimut lalu membawa gadis yang setengah di alam mimpi itu ke dalam pelukan. angin yang dihembuskan pendingin ruangan mendadak serasa menghunjam tulang sum-sum. ia mencoba menutup mata, membayangkan tundra di musim semi lalu menghitung satu domba, dua domba, tiga domba—seribu lima puluh domba.

.

.

.

ketika ia terbangun kembali, itu karena alarm jam lima pagi yang ia selalu anggap tidak berguna sampai sekarang. badannya jauh lebih segar dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

ia memasang senyum kecil, menghirup aroma pinus shamponya sendiri dalam-dalam dari rambut pirang panjang si murid. lalu mengecup ubun-ubun lembut.

.

.

.

“—lan. aslan. bangun.”

jangan berisik, ia masih mau tidur. ia masih capek. aslan hanya akan bangun kalau sudah siap bangun. untuk sekarang, ia masih mau bergelung di balik selimut agar cahaya terhalau lalu membayangkan perbukitan di musim dingin. kemudian dia adalah kucing _lynx_ iberia, turunan kesekian dari _lynx issiodorensis_.

“aslan.” bahu digoyang.

jangan ganggu dia.

“sudah pagi.”

iya tahu.

“bangun.”

“aaaarghh!!! nyebelin banget sih!!!” jeritannya melengking dan bogem mentah dilayangkan pada sumber suara (pengganggu tidur nyenyak). yang membuat rasa kesal makin menumpuk: tinju andalannya ditangkap dengan mudah lalu ditelikung. belum sempat bereaksi, lehernya dipiting hingga hampir tidak bisa napas. ancamannya jelas: dislokasi pundak _dan _pingsan habis napas. “le-lepasin—“

“aslan. kamu menarik sekali.” suara menyebalkan itu, otak cepat memproses: pak guru. aslan meronta tapi ditahan. aslan merasa pak guru sedikit menunduk, lalu menggigiti telinga; mungkin dengan maksud menggoda. sayang sekali, telinganya tidak sensitif. hanya geli. aslan berjengit. “saya tidak menyangka kamu jauh lebih gampang emosi ketika dibangunkan; kamu kemarin-kemarin jadi anak baik. bangun dan kendalikan _temper_-mu. sarapan. satu jam lagi jam masuk sekolah.”

“aku masih mengantuk—“

pak guru abai. “saya tidak peduli.”

1-0 untuk aslan.

semenit tidak ada yang bergerak. tidak ada yang bersuara. lima menit, sama-sama tidak ada yang mau kalah. aslan? sudah tidak nafsu tidur lagi. otaknya mau tidak mau memproses mengapa gerakan pak guru sangat presisi. tidak ada gerakan sia-sia. “iya, iya, aku bangun. lepasin aku, pak guru, aku sudah bilang aku gadis rapuh dan _delicate_.”

“iya, aurora.” pak guru tertawa geli lalu aura ganas menjadi pak guru yang aslan tidak tahu. soalnya bukan pak guru tembok seperti biasa. pitingan di leher dan tangan yang ditangkap dilepas, aslan terbatuk-batuk mengatur napas.

aslan menyalak galak. “siapa itu aurora?”

“aslan. bahasa ibrani kuno, artinya fajar. aurora si putri tidur, artinya juga fajar. bukannya seperti ironi, punya nama fajar tapi kesulitan bangun sebelum jam delapan?”

gadis fajar tersebut terperanjat, matanya membelalak. hanya griffin yang tahu apa arti namanya; dan griffin jugalah yang memberi tahu apa makna nama yang ia miliki. namun pak blanca dengan mudahnya menyebut hal itu seperti sebuah rahasia umum yang semua orang tahu. kalau sudah begini, aslan mulai cemas. tembok yang ia bangun berlapis-lapis dan aneka jenis topeng miliknya disobek blanca sebegitu mudah.

bibir mencibir. menata kembali tembok yang hancur berantakan, memasukkan pujian separuh sindiran dalam-dalam di neuron otak. “iya iya, tuan-tahu-segalanya.”

“saya tidak tahu segalanya.”

“ahhh, kenapa sih bapak suka enggak mau kalah?”

yang aslan tidak pernah siap: satu, tembakan perihal masalah personal. dua, apa pun yang dilakukan pak blanca. pria yang tua sepertinya tahu hal itu, karenanya ia mencuri cium sekilas di bibir, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terbiasa ia terima. lebih lagi, pak guru tidak seperti terlihat menganggap itu hal yang luar biasa. “ciuman selamat pagi. mau sekalian saya mandikan, meong?”

aslan mengacak rambut gemas. menyembunyikan rona samar di pipi.

“enggak usah!!”

.

.

.

“ash, akhir-akhir ini lo jadi rajin sekolah ya?”

aslan menatap ashley yang mengangkat bahu sambil diamini alex dengan mulut menganga lebar. sangat bukan aslan.

“… masa sih.”

markas mereka berganti-ganti, kali ini di rumah alex. bagaimana mereka berteman? aslan juga merasa masih misteri. barangkali kesamaan dari mereka adalah: sama-sama mencari tempat berpulang, di mana mereka merasa memiliki dan dimiliki. ashley adalah anak angkat di keluarga kelas atas, dan satu-satunya yang tidak diperlakukan baik. martina tinggal sendirian dan orangtuanya tidak pernah peduli. alex? putus sekolah sebab kekurangan biaya lalu menemukan orangtuanya masing-masing telah menikahi orang lain, mencari penghidupan dengan menjadi pengamen.

“enggak usah pura-pura enggak sadar, lo tahu lo sudah enggak pernah turun tangan langsung kalau arthur berulah lagi!” martina mencubit kedua pipi ash, gemas. arthur, pimpinan geng sekolah sebelah. kerjaannya memeras adik-adik kelas dan mengelola bisnis judi illegal. “karena itu kemarin-kemarin kita sempat kocar-kacir.”

meskipun ia dilarang masuk kelas matematika, pak blanca dengan santun (masukkan sarkasme ke dalamnya) selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya tidak pernah berhenti sejenak dan beristirahat. kemarin mengerjakan lima puluh paket percobaan soal masuk universitas. hari ini ekstra mempelajari soal logika level universitas. besok apa? menerjemahkan das kapital edisi jerman? otak aslan sudah hampir meledak rasanya.

malamnya, pak blanca juga tidak membiarkan ia berhenti. membantu mengoreksi kuis-kuis yang dikerjakan seluruh kelas dua, misalnya, sampai aslan hafal benar siapa dapat nilai berapa. kadang-kadang melanjutkan mengerjakan soal yang tidak sempat diselesaikan di sekolah. setelahnya pak blanca memeluknya erat dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. kadang-kadang sebentar, kadang-kadang hampir semalaman. yang sudah pasti: pak blanca selalu brutal.

sang ratu mengelus pipinya yang berdenyut. sakit, tahu. bagian bawah tubuhnya masih merasa tidak nyaman gara-gara pak guru yang berbudaya. “masa lo enggak tahu gue kena hukuman dari si blanca.”

“dihukum?”

“enggak boleh masuk kelas matematika. enggak boleh kabur. sialan.” ia melirik ke alex yang dari tadi belum berkomentar. ‘letnan’nya yang sebenarnya cukup kompeten dan mampu melakukan eksekusi rencana dengan cekatan. “lo ambil alih dulu ya, sampai semester depan. gue akan balik sampai detensi gue selesai, soalnya gue masih butuh ijazah SMA.”

alex mengiyakan lalu terbahak. “gue udah denger dari martina kalau lo ketagihan sama guru yang ngehukum lo, bos?”

begitu cepat ia menoleh sampai lehernya terasa akan patah. giliran martina terbahak-bahak dan aslan merasa sekarang ia ada di kursi pesakitan siap divonis mati. terkutuklah aslan jade callenreese dengan segala impulsivitasnya. ia dengan cepat mengatur raut muka lalu menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. sabar, sabar.

aslan membuka bungkusan besar yang ia bawa lalu tergeletak begitu saja di sudut. tiga kotak paket pizza dan _snacks _lalu dua botol cola ukuran seliter. seloyang _cheesecake _yang ia rampas seenak jidat dari kulkas pak guru. lalu segepok uang yang berhasil ia dapatkan dari kerja paruh waktunya. “gue, gue enggak ketagihan,” matanya tegas memandang. “setelah semester selesai, gue akan balik lagi jadi bos yang baik bagi kalian semua. kalau gue jadi benar-benar ketagihan—”

seluruh mata memandang, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

ia meringis, sorot matanya memohon. “tolong tampar gue sekuat tenaga.”

.

.

.

seperti yang sudah diduga (sebenarnya tidak), kecanduan tidak akan hilang begitu saja.

aslan memergoki beberapa kaleng bir kosong dan kacang almond panggang di meja. aslan sengaja berkunjung dadakan dan senang melihat pak guru terkesiap kelabakan menyembunyikan barang bukti. aslan mencubit lengan pak guru keras-keras sampai yang bersangkutan mengaduh lalu menumpahkan isi bir ke kemeja pak guru yang pasrah diperlakukan begitu.

“pak guru janji mau berhenti ‘kan?” aslan menarik ujung kemeja sampai keluar dari celana lalu menyeret pak guru ke kamar mandi. ia menyongsong lengan lalu menghidupkan _shower_ dan keran bak sampai pak guru sepenuhnya melek. peduli setan dengan ikut basah, sebab pak guru terkena keran bak dan aslan memunggungi _shower _yang menjatuhkan air rintik-rintik serupa hujan. ia menjewer kedua pipi pak guru. “kalau mengingkari janji begini, pak guru ternyata memang tidak bisa dipercaya.”

pak guru yang menjadi pesakitan tersebut meringis. “’kan saya bilang berhenti minum vodka.”

“dan _aku_ bilang berhenti minum alkohol. lalu ini masih belum malam.” aslan membuka kancing kemeja pak guru satu-satu tanpa perlawanan dari raksasa tersebut lalu melemparnya sembarangan. ia hendak membuka gesper celana pak guru, tapi pak guru menahannya (terlihat lucu sebab pak guru tersiram air keran dan ia menutup mata).

“kamu mau memandikan saya?”

oh iya—aslan tidak memikirkan sebenarnya dia mau apa. sambil menarik celana dengan gerakan serentak, ia menukas, “aku mau mandiin pak guru biar isi otak pak guru normal lagi. pokoknya habis ini aku enggak mau lihat pak guru sentuh minuman beralkohol. _dengan jenis apa pun._ kalau untuk masak pengecualian.”

“tapi saya tidak mabuk.”

“bodo amat.”

“kalau saya masih minum?”

aslan berhenti sejenak. mengabaikan air mengalir yang sudah hampir memenuhi bak. iya juga; ia tidak punya uang, tidak punya otoritas. ia bahkan yang memaksakan ide ini ke pak guru. ia mengangkat kedua tangan, lalu menggeleng lemah. “kalau pak guru masih minum, ya sudah. aku enggak akan datang ke sini lagi lalu menemani pak guru. lagipula aku bisa apa sih melawan pak blanca?”

pak guru diam sejenak, mungkin untuk berpikir. aslan pura-pura abai dengan situasi ini: baju dan rambut setengah basah mencetak _tank top _ketat sebagai pengganti bra lalu di bawahnya pak blanca masih santai berpikir padahal telanjang bulat. aslan mati-matian menahan ledakan di kepala yang membuat darahnya naik lalu mewarnai pipinya merah muda. “kalau kamu jatah minum saya bagaimana? saya rasanya tidak sanggup tiba-tiba menyerah dengan kawan saya selama bertahun-tahun.”

gadis pirang tersebut mencabut _shower _dan menyiramkan ke muka pak blanca. biar tahu rasa disembur air tiba-tiba. aslan masih ingat ia sempat sekali dibangunkan paksa pakai cipratan air. “tolong ya pak blanca yang _high and mighty_, memangnya aku mau dipaksa mengerjakan seribu soal plus menerjemahkan novel sial ke bahasa jerman dalam tiga hari? atau mengerjakan lima puluh paket soal masuk universitas seharian? buktinya aku bisa selesai tuh? jangan cuma berani menekan orang dong.”

“tidak bisa begitu,” blanca tiba-tiba tergelak dan menarik tangan aslan lalu menjatuhkannya sehingga posisi mereka berbalik: pak blanca di atas dan aslan hampir saja menelan air bak di bawah. aslan belum sempat mengatur pikiran ketika saraf di bibirnya mengirimkan sinyal bahwa mereka diberi tekanan dengan jari kasar kapalan lalu lidah yang hangat memaksa masuk ketika aslan masih berusaha menarik napas. kepalanya ditahan lalu pak guru mencium lidahnya sengit, ganas. gadis bernapas putus-putus lalu mencoba mendorong, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah dua tubuh yang saling mendekat. ia mendengar air kini tumpah namun tidak ada yang bersedia mematikan keran. pak guru hanya berhenti mencium lima detik setelah ia habis napas, sampai isi kepala melayang. “saya tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja.”

aslan menjawab garang di tengah tarikan mencari udara. menekan kecewa. “jadi ini yang terakhir?”

“bukan, saya tidak bisa berhenti dengan kamu. saya pun—” kalimatnya berhenti ketika aslan mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher pak guru lalu menggigiti. seperti kucing mengigit tuan, mungkin, atau seperti seorang vampir mengisap darah. aslan mencecap lalu mengingat rasanya. semoga pak guru tidak punya hemofilia. “—saya pun sedang berusaha bisa tidur dengan benar.”

pakaiannya kini basah semua; menggelembung akibat air masuk. pak guru tidak sabar membuka kancing satu per satu lalu menariknya sehingga beberapa kancing berjatuhan. aslan tidak ambil pusing, malahan membalas dengan senyum menang. <strike>pak guru bukan predator, dia ternyata lebih seperti _husky yang habis ditinggal tuannya mati._</strike>

“begitu baru pak blanca.”

.

.

.

restoran cina milik kakak shorter, menurutnya, adalah sebuah penggambaran sejati stereotipe restoran tersebut: enak, porsi banyak, harga miring. meskipun gaji juga seadanya, aslan cukup bersyukur memikirkan shorter sering memberinya banyak makanan untuk dibawa pulang. aslan membalas dengan menghancurkan musuh-musuh shorter; baik melalui bantuan strategi maupun turun langsung. kadang-kadang berbagi hangat.

itu adalah sebuah persetujuan yang tidak pernah tertulis, tetapi baik aslan atau shorter sama-sama tidak melangkah untuk melanggar. lebih dari apa pun, aslan hanya butuh tempat yang dapat disebut sebagai rumah lalu menemukan orang yang tidak melihatnya sebagai boneka tanpa nyawa, sebagai mainan seks yang dapat dipakai lalu dibuang.

kalau ditanya apakah ia menemukannya sekarang, ia masih akan menjawab: ‘tidak tahu’.

“ada masalah lagi di sekolah, ash?” pria rambut mohawk dicat ungu tersebut menepuk pundak dari belakang; aslan hampir melonjak menyundul dagunya.

kalau masalah adalah pria tinggi besar sekitar 20-an akhir hingga 30-an awal dengan rambut hitam legam dan senyum yang dibentuk hati-hati agar menyerupai senyum ramah serta satu-satunya yang tidak bisa aslan tebak, ya, ada masalah. ia menggosok meja makin keras sampai hampir patah. “enggak ada,” gerutunya.

pemuda tiga tahun lebih tua sudah terlalu hafal dirinya; tidak ada yang bisa ditutupi ketika mereka telah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai kakak dan adik. bukan kakak yang seperti griffin; karena griffin tidak pernah bisa diganti. bukan pula pengganti adik kandung; sebab shorter anak bungsu. “apa lagi sekarang? guru nyebelin yang dulu kamu ceritakan? yang bikin kamu kena sial?”

“kena sial dan bikin aku harus tidur sama dia setiap malam? betul sekali.” aslan seenaknya menarik kursi, duduk di sana. tidak peduli pada pengunjung yang hanya satu dua, sebab ini belum jam makan siang. “makasih aku dan mulut impulsifku, sial.”

shorter terbahak sampai membungkuk memegangi perut.

“ya ampun, yang seperti itu dari kamu enggak berubah sama sekali, ya,” shorter menimpali, jari mengusap airmata geli yang mengumpul di sudut mata. aslan menahan diri dari menjambak rambut ungu tidak jelasnya. “tapi coba lihat sisi positifnya, kamu nggak perlu main-main ke orang lain, bukan? lalu aku mau tanya apa kamu sudah periksa ke dokter.”

“sial, kamu kira aku seliar itu?”

“iya, meski enggak seliar bosku.” dibalas santai, meski sejenak kemudian mulut langsung ditutup seolah tidak sengaja membocorkan informasi. “begitulah, siapa yang dulu-dulu merasa perlu mengais perhatian dari orang meski hanya semalam?”

aslan menendang kaki kanan shorter kuat-kuat, menikmati pemandangan shorter mengaduh dan memeluk kaki kanannya seraya mengeluh bahwa sepertinya tulangnya retak. “aku marah nih.”

“tapi benar, ‘kan?”

“diem.”

shorter ikut menarik kursi, menantikan apa ucapan aslan selanjutnya. pembicaraan ini masih belum selesai—dari bagaimana alisnya berkedut dan pupil mata yang melebar gelisah, shorter sangat sadar masih ada yang ingin ia katakan. ketika ia bermain sebagai kakak, instingnyalah yang membuat ia tidak lagi menjadikan itu sebagai permainan. bagaimana pun, gadis bongsor ini hanyalah seorang anak-anak yang dipaksa menjadi dewasa dan menghadapi kekotoran dunia lebih awal.

aslan memandangi kuku-kukunya yang kini sudah berganti warna cat jadi merah muda, lama. untuk sesaat, yang mereka dengarkan hanya lalu-lalang orang berjalan dan deru kendaraan bermotor di bawah siang terik. dengan suara yang sangat kecil ia bertanya, “shorter, emangnya aku jalang ya?”

“bukan.” tidak perlu berpikir untuk menjawab itu. “siapa yang bilang begitu? aku bisa langsung perang dan hancurkan orang-orang itu kalau kamu mau.”

“enggak, aku cuma tanya. santai.”

“kamu mau aku colok mata orang-orang yang menganggapmu begitu?”

kali ini aslan yang tertawa keras. shorter sadar itu tawa yang keluar sebab sudah terlalu letih. dari sejak ia kenal dengannya yang jongkok memeluk diri sendiri di sudut kota tiga tahun lalu setelah menghabisi calon-calon penjahat kelamin yang mendekatinya, membuka topeng kuat kawan sekaligus adik sekaligus _partner in crime _bukan hal yang sulit, kendati ia berkata “shorter, udah”. shorter masih ingin memberikannya sebuah tepukan di pundak sambil meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

paling tidak ia tahu aslan sedikit terhibur.

“apa pak guru kamu yang berkata begitu?”

“enggak mungkin, dia bukan jenis yang berkata begitu. meskipun dia nyebelin, enggak jelas maunya apa, pemabuk, sepertinya pecandu obat-obatan tidur padahal enggak pernah kelihatan tidur, kalau menghukum sadis dan enggak kira-kira, dia enggak mungkin begitu. mungkin. harusnya. ah ga tahu ah!” aslan mengacak rambutnya sendiri, frustrasi. isi kepalanya terlalu keruh dengan berbagai jenis pikiran sampai ia tidak tahu mau menyortir dari mana.

pria mohawk ungu yang pinggir-pinggir kepalanya dibotak plontos tersebut terlihat geli.

“kamu suka sama dia?”

aslan menyalak. “enggak lah! aku enggak mungkin suka sama orang kayak gitu!”

“kalau kamu enggak suka, kenapa kamu membelanya habis-habisan begitu? yang begini baru pertama kalinya loh aku dengar dari seorang ash lynx?” shorter membetulkan kerah cheongsam merah menyala dengan ornamen bunga-bunga krisan yang digunakan aslan.

“karena memang dia enggak kayak gitu.”

“tapi menurutku, kalau dia sampai mau tidur sama kamu, dia jelas bukan orang yang menghargai kamu sebagai kamu, tapi orang yang memanfaatkan kamu sesaat lalu siap membuang.”

“karena aku di bawah umur?” gadis yang lebih muda menopang kepala di tangannya. “shorter, kamu juga mau tidur sama aku, itu pun baru setahun lalu ketika umurmu delapan belas lebih. apa kamu enggak menghargai aku sebagai aku, dan kamu melihat aku sebagai orang yang bisa dimanfaatkan sebentar lalu dibuang begitu saja?”

“itu—“

“beda? kalian 'kan sama-sama laki-laki."

“tapi dia jauh lebih tua. aku enggak.”

“aku enggak bisa lihat bedanya apa. kalian sama-sama laki-laki. sama-sama sudah di atas delapan belas ketika mulai tidur sama aku.” pandangannya beralih pada jalanan, pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan rona kulit berbeda-beda. yang terjaga dalam balutan tabir surya, yang jauh lebih gelap dicium matahari. yang sama-sama berjuang demi tetap hidup esok hari. “aku enggak mau menilai sebelum aku tahu semua.”

shorter menyerah kalah.

“oke, oke, ash. kasih tahu saja kalau dia menyakiti kamu, akan aku kebiri dia.”

memang aslan belum menjelaskan benar-benar situasinya seperti apa. ia melihat pak guru tidak pernah tidur dan menenggak alkohol dan obat tidur dengan dosis yang tidak waras, lalu menawarkan jasa membantu tidur (yang spesifikasinya tidak jelas) asal pak guru berhenti minum. ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah berhasil atau tidak, padahal sudah dua minggu berturut-turut ia diam-diam tinggal di apartemen pak guru. bagaimana ia selalu bisa tertidur lebih awal dan melihat pak guru masih melakukan sesuatu tanpa tanda-tanda berhenti, lalu bangun kemudian melihat pak blanca telah memasak sarapan.

selama itu pula, ia masih menerka-nerka: apakah pak guru menggunakannya untuk mengusir kesulitan tidur, atau untuk mengusir kesepiannya sendiri. tapi ia sadar tidak ada ruang untuk mengasihani diri sendiri, sebab perlahan ia menganggap apartemen pak guru berikut sentuhan-sentuhan tanpa maknanya sebagai tempatnya berlindung. terlalu banyak tanda tanya dari pak guru yang makin ia ingin buka, tidak lagi sekadar penasaran soal aib lalu disebar dengan gampang.

kalau begini, ia yang jatuh pada perangkapnya sendiri.

ia menghela napas panjang sebelum bangkit dan memasang senyum profesionalnya, sebab tanpa terasa jam makan siang telah tiba. restoran ini pasti sibuk.

.

.

.

tidak satu dua kali ia bangun tiba-tiba malam hari, lalu menemukan ia sendirian di kamar. godaan untuk menyentuh meja kerja pak guru masih mencuat tapi aslan mau membuktikan diri kalau kata-katanya bisa dijaga. saat begitu, ia memilih meringkuk menutupi dirinya sendiri dengan selimut sampai ia mendengar langkah kaki yang dijaga agar tidak terdengar muncul lagi dan mendengar suara barang-barang digesek. kemudian, ia merasakan badannya yang tertutup selimut direngkuh dan napas pak guru yang terkena _filter _selimut tebal terasa ringan di dekat telinganya sampai ia tertidur kembali.

kadang-kadang, ia membuka mata bersamaan dengan pak guru kembali dengan sorot mata dingin menusuk sambil melepas kemejanya lalu berubah ramah ketika melihatnya setengah sadar bangkit. bekas luka yang tidak lagi asing tersebut makin mencolok ketika dicampur dengan warna merah darah. pak guru tidak bilang apa-apa dan membuka kotak P3K, lalu aslan secara sadar menawarkan diri untuk membalut lalu membersihkan luka. pak guru mengangguk dan aslan mengobatinya dalam diam.

kalau sudah begitu, pak guru tidak akan melakukan apa-apa selain memeluknya erat seperti guling. sudah dia bilang, pak guru mirip siberian husky. atau karena pria tersebut seperti raksasa (196 sentimeter, pak guru pernah bilang sebelum kepalanya kejedot pintu kelas), semestinya ia disamakan dengan jenis anjing yang mirip husky lalu lebih besar lagi dan sama sekali tidak tahan panas. alaskan malamute. aslan terkikik lalu membalas pelukan pak guru.

yang paling jarang: aslan terbangun dan menemukan pak guru masih tertidur, raut tegang dan kedua alis tebal yang menaungi mata hampir bertaut, gigi gemeletuk. apa pak guru sedang mimpi buruk? aslan memiringkan kepala lalu jemari membelai pipi pak guru yang basah entah keringat entah air mata. napasnya lebih berat dan putus-putus seperti melihat suatu hal yang mengerikan diulang-ulang, lalu aslan mencoba meraba sudut mata. basah. pak guru tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa, tapi ia hanya bisa membelai kepalanya singkat sebelum mencium dahi, cara yang dilakukan griffin untuk menenangkan ketika ia mimpi buruk. setelah itu, tidur merapat dan membetulkan selimut, mencoba memerangkap kalor agar tidak terhunjam udara dingin yang seolah berbentuk pisau.

ia akan tersenyum puas ketika pak blanca jadi jauh lebih tenang setelahnya.

.

.

.

sekali waktu, aslan memergoki pak guru tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri di sudut paling tersembunyi di perpustakaan sekolah lapuk. mengapa aslan tahu? sebab pak guru biasanya menyadari sehalus apa pun langkah kaki aslan. mengapa aslan juga di perpustakaan? tempat bertemu _berdua _yang tidak resmi. aslan bisa jadi apa saja—murid polos, anak nakal dengan dandanan super tebal, gadis yang menghamba, atau sebagai diri sendiri. pak guru menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, tidak berkomentar.

janjinya ditepati: mereka guru dan murid di sekolah, perpustakaan bukan pengecualian. titik. tidak perlu ada interaksi dan sapaan basa-basi jika tidak perlu. sebab aslan begitu pada semua guru dan pak blanca tidak ambil pusing. aslan menjalani detensi seluruhnya di perpustakaan dan pak blanca tahu itu. barangkali untuk tujuan itulah pak guru sengaja tidak menyebut tempat ini sebagai tempat yang tidak boleh didatangi selama aslan dilarang masuk kelas matematika (dan selalu keluar dengan kepala tegak saat pak blanca masuk).

gadis itu mengambil buku kumpulan soal matematika (sebab kepalanya penat dan ia butuh olahraga otak), namun sebelum itu ia memandangi pak guru. ia duduk termenung mata terpaku pada sebuah album foto. sorot matanya itu, sama persis dengan yang sekilas ia tangkap ketika blanca merengkuhnya pertama kali. mendamba, jatuh cinta.

_kalau begitu, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?_

_dia cari kekasih, dan kekasihnya tersebut sudah mati._

matanya mengerjap. menata kepingan _puzzle _berbentuk isi kepala pak guru yang mulai tersusun rapi. aslan harus tahu itu album foto alumni atau album foto guru. kemudian, ia harus mencari tahu berita tentang orang mati yang berasal dari sekolahnya. mati karena sebab apa pun—dibunuh, bunuh diri. kecelakaan, mungkin. lalu ia harus tahu orientasi seksual pak guru—jangan-jangan dia biseksual. ini kemungkinan kecil, tapi ayo memperhitungkan ‘siapa pun yang salah satu ciri fisiknya mirip dengannya’.

selanjutnya—

ia hampir menjerit melihat pak guru sudah ada di depannya (lehernya pegal harus terus-terusan mendongak), dengan senyuman … iseng? geli? (pak guru sering tersenyum tapi aslan terus berupaya memisah yang mana asli yang mana topeng badut) menarik kursi sembari menyapa, “kamu rajin sekali sekarang.”

pandangan pak guru sama sekali tidak berpindah dari muka. agak berbeda dengan pak guru di apartemen yang suka jelalatan, yang ternyata sangat suka memendam kepalanya di balik kedua payudara aslan lalu mendengkur halus, tidur nyenyak barang sejam dua jam padahal kelaminnya belum dicabut. kalau sudah begitu, aslan harus bersabar dan menghitung domba sampai ikut menemui griffin di alam mimpi.

ia tertawa geli, lalu pak blanca bertanya mengapa.

“aku enggak punya hal lain yang menyenangkan dilakukan ketika yang mulia blanca menghukum aku enggak boleh masuk ke kelas yang mulia, jadi aku kerjakan soal. bagaimana? aku sudah jadi murid teladan belum? lalu aku menertawakan pak blanca sekarang yang jauh beda dengan pak blanca semalam. puas pak?” gadis jangkung tersebut mengedikkan bahu lalu memasukkan isi ke pensil mekanik.

pak blanca menopang dagu. “memangnya saya sebeda itu?”

“bapak masih nanya?”

“bagaimana ya, saya ‘kan masih butuh validasi eksternal untuk mengukur kemampuan saya.” pak guru bangkit sebentar, menarik buku-buku tebal lalu seenaknya ditumpuk di atas buku kumpulan soal matematikanya. yang paling atas, secara mengejutkan, adalah kumpulan teka teki silang. aslan mencatat dalam hati kalau diam-diam pak guru hobi mengisi teka teki silang. aslan jadi teringat pak guru berlangganan berbagai macam koran, yang selalu berserakan di meja kerjanya. apa itu untuk TTS sebab pak guru selalu punya waktu luang entah dari mana?

“validasi eksternal,” aslan bergerak seperti akan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. sulit dipercaya orang dengan tingkat percaya diri ketinggian seperti pak guru itu membutuhkan validasi eksternal. “daripada itu, pak guru tadi baca apa? serius sekali sepertinya.”

pertanyaan yang gamblang.

“_antigone_,” pak guru bertutur ringan.

bohong, aslan ingin berteriak. ia separuh penasaran apakah perpustakaan ini bahkan punya trilogi antigone sebab ia hanya pernah baca oedipus rex, tapi ia benci jika pak blanca pura-pura bego. yang keluar di mulutnya adalah, “perpustakaan ini punya itu? ternyata pak blanca suka sekali baca tragedi.”

“saya tidak suka tragedi, hanya penasaran.” pak blanca mafhum, seenaknya membuka halaman untuk dikerjakan si murid yang iya-iya saja atas nama bosan. tidak ada energi untuk membelot, sebab ia lapar dan ketika ia menurut nanti malam pak guru pasti akan memberi hadiah macam-macam. pizza dan cola, lebih tepatnya. “saya hanya sedang sering membaca literatur yunani kuno.”

“seperti _odyssey _dan _iliad_?” kata-kata lancar keluar meski pensil mencoret-coret kertas.

“aeschylus, sepertinya? _in war, truth is the first casualty_.”

“bukannya itu tidak pernah dikatakan oleh aeschylus langsung? setahuku kalimat tersebut pertama kali digunakan oleh snowden tahun 1916; ‘_truth’, it has been said, ‘is the first casualty of war’_.” aslan santai menimpali, sebentar kemudian menyodorkan buku soal yang sudah dicoret-coret. pak blanca menerima tanpa kata. “sedih banget ya ketika perang.”

pak guru tidak mengangkat muka. “iya, sedih.”

dengan antusiasme berlebih ia menggebrak meja (tidak sengaja). dengan cepat ia merasakan malu menjalar ke pipi. “pak guru pernah ke medan perang? kasih tahu aku dong seperti apa perang itu. aku bosan dengan buku-buku yang selalu menggambarkan satu pihak sebagai malaikat dan satunya lagi monster total.”

pak blanca diam lagi. aslan hampir berteriak memintanya berhenti acuh tak acuh mendadak, berhenti berputar-putar jika tidak ingin menjawab. tapi ia juga bertanya pada diri sendiri: apakah pertanyaannya tidak sensitif. aslan mengintip dari balik poni yang hampir menghalau mata (lalu bersyukur karena belum potong rambut), pak blanca kembali terserap pada dunianya sendiri.

dulu, griffin sangat suka menonton dokumenter perang dan ingin mendaftar akademi militer. sayang sekali hantaman miras di kepala lebih dulu merenggut kewarasannya.

“apa ya yang akan tersisa dari veteran-veteran perang?”

pak guru mengembalikan buku tulis matematika aslan, semuanya sudah dievaluasi. tiga nilai seratus, satu nilai sembilan puluh tiga. satu lima puluh di essay, karena aslan kebanyakan menemukan jawabannya melalui perhitungan di kepala yang tidak bisa ia jabarkan sendiri. sebuah pencapaian yang besar ketika ia hampir tidak pernah mendapatkan angka sempurna. aslan memaksa dirinya menelan pil pahit berlabel ‘di atas langit masih ada langit’.

bersama dengan pak guru memaksanya mengkonstruksi isi kepalanya secara lebih metodis. bukan untuk mematikan potensimu, aslan, begitu pak guru pernah beralasan. ini untuk memperkuat dasarmu.

“kalau orang masih bisa merasa sakit dan gentar, maka selama itu mereka masih manusia.”

sebelum bertanya lebih lanjut, pak blanca mencuri cium singkat di dahi.

pak guru nyengir. “selamat sudah mendapatkan tiga nilai seratus dari saya.”

pipi aslan panas dan kepalanya berdenging beruap seperti kereta uap.

_curang!_

.

.

.

kendati julukannya ratu musim panas, aslan sebetulnya tidak terlalu suka musim tersebut. tidak suka terik ditambah lembab yang mengikuti, tidak suka suara jangkrik di malam hari. tidak suka hangat jari pak guru yang mengingatkannya pada musim tersebut. ia meyakini bahwa musim gugur lebih dapat ditoleransi, daun-daun berwarna-warni jatuh seperti warna pelangi (walaupun ia masih benci labu dan _halloween_).

hujan juga merepotkan. sepatunya bisa basah, kaus kakinya lembab dan akan berbau. rambutnya jadi lepek, bajunya akan mencetak lekuk badannya dan mendadak ia akan dikata-katai sengaja berpakaian seksi agar dilihat laki-laki, karena itu mereka memiliki justifikasi untuk menyentuhnya sembarangan. hujan terkutuk yang mempertemukannya dengan pak blanca yang juga memiliki berlapis topeng separuh-kebenaran.

aslan berlindung di salah satu gang paling gelap (hanya dilindungi lampu kuning temaram), bersandar pada tembok dan memandangi asap rokok dihantam air yang berjatuhan. pak blanca tidak menjemputnya hari ini—mereka tidak bertukar nomor telepon, hanya bertemu di perpustakaan sekolah ketika murid lain telah pulang atau sesimpel ketukan di kelas tanpa pandangan aneh, sebab pemandangan aslan dipanggil ke ruang konseling sudah terlalu biasa. apalagi jika yang memanggil adalah pak blanca.

sekali dalam seminggu, ia kembali ke rumah, berjinjit berusaha menghilangkan suara agar tidak bertemu dengan james. selalu berhasil, tapi ketika ia terbangun james pasti bernapas berat seperti babi di atasnya lalu penisnya bergerak keluar masuk dalam kemaluannya. dan badannya akan mengkhianati dirinya sendiri, selalu menikmati hal tersebut kendati ia benci. ia akan menutup mata; jika ia terpejam, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. semua akan cepat berlalu. ia selalu menutup matanya kembali, selalu lebih erat, sampai kepalanya kosong dan ia tidak merasa apa pun, sampai sentuhan-sentuhan tersebut terasa asing dan fana.

ia menelan ingatan itu bulat-bulat, masih tidak terbiasa dengan rasa pahitnya.

ini sudah batang rokok ketiga dan aslan tidak kunjung tenang. gang ini merupakan wilayahnya sendiri, tapi mengapa perasaannya tidak nyaman. ia mendengar derap langkah mendekat lalu bersiap memukul. namun ia berhenti ketika melihat orang-orang asing dengan jas necis mendekatinya. (ada apa?) matanya menyipit. tiga-tiganya laki-laki. ketika seseorang merasa lebih kuat dibanding yang lain dan dikendalikan oleh nafsu ingin menguasai, mereka akan datang bergerombol. tidak lupa tatapan predator tersebut dan badan yang dipepetkan pada badannya sendiri, membuatnya makin terasa kecil.

“selamat malam, nona sendirian saja di sini?” orang di tengah, keriting dengan bekas luka sayat di dagu menyapa dengan senyum manis, tapi arah mata ada di kedua payudaranya.

aslan tidak tertarik. mengisap rokok lebih menyenangkan. “menurut kamu?”

“apa nona sedang butuh uang? kafe kami membutuhkan pegawai baru.”

aslan melirik, memindai wajah-wajah yang masih menunggu respon. benar aslan tidak familiar dengan mukanya, tapi ia ingat shorter pernah berbicara tentang germo yang sedang aktif mencari pelacur dengan modus pekerja kafe dengan gaji tinggi. lalu para perempuan kesulitan uang yang tergiur juga akan dicekoki narkotika agar candu. kabarnya, orang-orang itu ada main dengan mafia narkotika. ‘ingat yang mukanya ada bekas luka sayatnya, ash’, begitu kata shorter.

ash lynx menghembuskan asap rokok tepat di muka mereka bertiga, lalu menyeringai nakal. ia suka melihat tiga orang tersebut kelabakan dan rasa marah tercetak jelas. kalau mereka mau melawan aslan, jelas pilihan yang salah. ia memasang muka pura-pura kelimpungan. “maaf tuan-tuan, aku tadinya berniat menghembuskan rokok ke arah sana,” ia menunjuk ke langit, menyusun kata untuk membuat respon paling mematikan. “tapi tawaran tuan-tuan bagus sekali sampai aku tidak kuasa untuk tidak menolak.”

“anak ini—“ anak buah si keriting itu mengeluarkan pisau, siap menghunuskannya pada aslan. aslan tidak takut, ia pun menyimpan pisau lipat di kantung celananya.

ia tidak yakin dengan ingatan dan kualitas kepalanya, tapi beberapa detik selanjutnya dipenuhi suara letusan tembakan yang samar (seperti dipasangi peredam) dan jeritan tertahan berkesinambungan dari tiga orang tersebut. darah terciprat dan ia memandangi mereka yang jatuh, nyawa jelas-jelas lepas. di kepala mereka, tertanam tiga peluru di sudut yang paling mematikan, sangat presisi. mungkin mereka bahkan tidak sempat meregang nyawa.

aslan jade callenreese melihat bajunya sendiri yang sedikit kena cipratan darah, lalu mendongak ke arah si penembak. aslan menangkap sekilas: ia mengenal tatapan itu, datar nihil emosi. tatapan yang sama seperti yang digunakan ketika memberinya hukuman—hanya saja jauh lebih berbahaya. bulu kuduknya berdiri, aslan mematung. hanya ketika ia menjatuhkan tasnyalah pria tersebut melihatnya benar-benar, ah, sepertinya begitu, sebab pistol masih mengarah padanya, tapi jelas-jelas tidak lagi ada niatan untuk mengeluarkan peluru keempat karena suara baik miliknya dan penembak tersebut sama-sama tertahan di kerongkongan, mata sama-sama membelalak lebar.

“pak guru?”

“aslan?”

.

.

.

_even with your captivation, you only leave behind a tepid warmth;  
don’t leave me alone, perceive and color me already._

aslan pernah memimpikan menjadi sosok tokoh utama di komik-komik yang biasa ia baca: meski biasa-biasa saja, mereka menemukan cintanya dalam keadaan yang tidak biasa saja. tentu saja itu hanya bunga tidur yang tidak akan pernah mekar ketika ia kembali membuka mata. ia tidak pernah biasa-biasa saja, tapi pak guru menambah faktor _chaos _dan ia kini kesulitan membentuk titik ekuilibrium baru. baru saja ia pikir ia sudah menemukan titik penyeimbang dengan memperhitungkan pak guru, ia kembali goyah.

seperti riak air yang tidak akan tenang sampai hujan berhenti. seperti air yang menetes dari poninya yang basah lalu jatuh pada cangkir teh panas yang dibuatkan pak guru. teh chamomile yang aslan beli di toko grosir lalu ia susun sampai memenuhi lemari makanan pak guru. pria yang lebih tua meletakkan apa yang dulu ia kira merupakan kotak isi _cello_, ternyata untuk menyimpan senjata laras panjang. lemari pajangan di ruang tamu digeser dan aslan melihat aneka jenis senjata api tersimpan sama rapinya, aslan mengenali beberapa: yang paling ia ingat glock 17, glock 18C. saiga 12S. vityaz-SN. ada AK-47 di sudut sebagai salah satu senjata laras panjang. pak guru bahkan menyimpan beberapa bayonet sebagai pelengkap senjatanya.

“saya percaya kamu tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa.” pak guru menutup lemari tersebut setelah selesai menyusun kembali. lalu berjalan sebentar ke arah dapur; ternyata menyodorkan sepiring tiramisu untuk aslan. “meski, saya aslinya tidak berencana memberitahu siapa pun. saya lumayan ceroboh.”

ceroboh? pak guru tidak pernah melawak dengan benar.

sudah aslan bilang, ia jago menambahkan dua dengan dua. apalagi soal pak blanca. “apa pak guru veteran perang yang kemudian beralih profesi menjadi pembunuh?”

“entahlah.”

“boleh…” aslan menggantung kata. bingung juga dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia ingin gali. ditimpa informasi begini, sel-sel otaknya ternyata berkata serempak bahwa mereka overdosis informasi. aslan berdeham, sekadar melegakan tenggorokan. “boleh aku tahu mengapa? maksudnya… bagaimana, atau, hmm, entahlah?”

“tidak boleh.”

singkat, padat, cepat.

tanpa setitik pun ragu-ragu. sudah lama sejak ia merasa benar-benar terluka.

pak blanca duduk di hadapannya, menyesap teh yang mulai dingin tersebut perlahan. aslan menyendok tiramisu dengan keinginan yang sama seperti saat menusuk-nusuk sosis sampai tak berbentuk tempo hari. membiarkan canggung menguasai udara dan hening tertawa lebar. aslan tidak tahu mau berkata apa sekarang. <strike>apa sekarang pak guru akan pergi? apa dia akan meninggalkan aku sendiri tanpa aku tahu apa-apa soal dia? apa dia benar bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa aku lagi?</strike>

“tunggu sampai kita lebih dari sekadar… teman tidur.” pak guru melanjutkan setelah lama, suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu. tumben. aslan maklum, sebab sampai sekarang jika ia ditanya apa hubungan pastinya dengan pak guru ia akan menjawab tidak tahu. lebih dari guru dan murid, tapi tidak lebih dari kekasih. yang pasti mereka bukan teman. saling berbagi hangat tubuh, tapi tidak pernah berbagi cerita personal. seorang yang menukar jasa membantu tidur dan dibalas dengan tempat tinggal serta makan cukup.

gadis pirang jagung tersebut menyandarkan kepala ke tembok. jantungnya berdegup kencang seiring ia memuntahkan untaian kata sebab ia tidak tahu apakah pak guru akan meledak atau menganggapnya seperti bercandaan kelewatan. “lebih dari sekadar teman tidur itu bagaimana, pak? tunggu sampai saya jatuh cinta pada bapak dan bapak mau menertawakan saya karena bapak enggak pernah memikirkan siapa pun selain cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan bapak?”

“mungkin sampai saya tahu kamu lebih banyak.”

“curang.”

“’kan saya orang dewasa.”

<strike>aslan tidak mau jika pak guru sampai memutuskan meninggalkannya. ia belum mau segera selesai dengan pak guru, ia masih tidak rela kehilangan tali tambahan yang secara mengejutkan masih membuatnya belum gila.</strike> pak guru tadi menjawab santai, lalu tangannya membuka bungkus obat tidur. sedetik, aslan merampas pil tersebut dari tangan pak guru lalu menginjak-injak pil tersebut meski dengan ukurannya, pil tersebut tidak akan hancur-hancur amat. tekanan pada kakinya tidak pas. aslan harus berada di posisi atas, puas melihat pak guru melongo.

“aslan—“

matanya nyalang, berang. “enggak boleh. pak guru enggak boleh minum ini.”

“tapi perjanjian saya dan kamu hanya sampai tidak minum alkohol.”

“oh?” aslan memanjangkan huruf vokalnya. “siapa ya yang bilang berusaha tidur dengan benar?”

“kamu—“ blanca menggeleng, tangan diletakkan di depan muka. _facepalming_. “meong, kamu itu sejak kapan jadi pintar sekali membolak-balik kata-kata?”

“loh, aku ini bicara kenyataan. pak guru sekarang minum berapa butir? dulu aku lihat pak guru minum dua langsung.” tangannya bersedekap. teh chamomile ditenggak dalam sekali teguk. pembicaraan mereka melenceng tapi ia ingin mengembalikannya ke jalan yang benar, walau harus menunggu kesempatan kembali terbuka. ia menekan. “jujur pak.”

“… tiga.”

aslan bertepuk tangan, terlihat gembira sekali jika sorot matanya tidak berkata lain. di depannya, pak guru tiba-tiba berganti menjadi kakak yang tidak pernah kembali sadar. sebelum aslan kehilangan orang lagi, lebih baik ia tarik meskipun ia mampus di tengah prosesnya. “berhentilah pak, enggak ada yang bagus dari bapak minum obat begini. bukannya bapak tidak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak bahkan dengan minum beginian? bapak itu nyari apa sih?”

bahu pak guru merosot, aslan belum pernah lihat pak guru sebegini runtuh. “saya ‘kan sudah pernah bilang, saya tidak ingin mimpi buruk.”

“apa aku… masih enggak cukup, pak?” gawat, gawat. perasaaan seperti ia akan dibuang dan dipermalukan begitu saja muncul. tidak boleh sekarang.

“kamu lebih dari cukup,” pak blanca tertawa. jenis tawa pasrah. aslan sama sekali tidak merasa percaya. “saya bisa tidur lebih mudah sekarang. masa kamu tidak percaya?”

“jujur, sama sekali enggak.” ratu musim panas membuang muka. jam dinding berdetak lalu ia menahan impuls untuk membanting kemudian menginjak-injak jam tersebut sampai kacanya berserakan, peduli setan dengan kakinya yang tertusuk-tusuk. aslan kembali menelan pil pahit kedua: pak guru makin jauh dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menggapai. “apa dengan begini aku enggak diperlukan lagi, pak blanca?”

pak blanca mengulurkan tangan, bodohnya aslan mendekat. makin banyak yang lepas dari kontrol: hatinya, otaknya, seluruh dirinya sendiri. pak guru melepas pita yang menahan dua kepangan rambut aslan lalu membiarkan rambut pirang jagung bergelombang jatuh terselip di jari-jarinya. “saya enggak pernah bilang kamu tidak diperlukan lagi, dan,” mungkin pak guru salah sangka, sebab dibanding zamrud, warna matanya giok dan kini lebih gelap lagi. dan mungkin aslan salah sangka, mengira warna mata pak guru hanya hitam gelap; padahal abu-abu mendung. “kita tidak pernah berjanji bahwa tidak ada yang boleh jatuh cinta.”

apa begitu? apa aslan jatuh cinta pada pak guru sampai ia tidak bermasalah sedikit pun perihal pak guru ternyata seorang pembunuh bayaran? apa ia boleh jatuh cinta pada pak guru? atau pak guru jatuh cinta padanya?

“aku hanya mau tahu soal pak guru,” begitu ia memutuskan.

memutuskan perasaannya terburu-buru itu tidak baik.

pak guru menciumnya dengan gairah namun begitu lembut. aslan tenggelam namun ia masih baik-baik saja bernapas. selalu saja begini, pak guru dengan cepat memenangkan posisi di atas. aslan bahkan belum sempat mengutarakan apa yang ia sesungguhnya ingin minta dari pak guru. “kalau begitu, saya akan mencoba berhenti dari pil-pil tidur, meski sulit.”

_don’t leave me alone, perceive and color me already_   
_what words will slip out of your room?_   
_being confused, falling asleep—will you tell me about things beyond these?_

.

.

.

kalau saja aslan tidak tahu kalau pak guru punya gairah seksual yang tinggi, punya masalah tidur dan kecanduan alkohol, lalu di atas itu semua ia punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai pembunuh bayaran, ia akan mengatakan kalau pak guru itu sangat biasa-biasa saja. seperti pak guru teladan yang seharusnya. aslan akan mengulangi hal ini sampai bego karena ia masih penasaran: bagaimana orang yang seperti itu bisa bermain peran dengan sempurna. bagaimana pak guru masih bisa menatap hanya muka aslan padahal malam sebelumnya pak guru menggenjot sampai aslan setengah gila. untung akhir-akhir ini pak guru punya kesadaran memakai kondom.

sebelumnya pak guru selalu keluar di dalam, dan tidak pernah mencoba peduli dengan pengaman padahal aslan sudah sering menendang perut dan minum pil sambil menggerutu kalau ia bisa hamil. ketika ia minta pak guru berhenti mengeluarkan mani di dalam ia hampir bisa melihat kuping anjing yang turun karena dikecewakan majikan. habis itu malah menawarkan anal, jelas detik itu juga langsung ia kasih tempeleng sebagai hadiah. baru setelah itu pak guru bersedia pakai kondom. _talk about ethics._ sial. sial.

ia ingin tahu apakah menjadi seorang ‘pak guru’ adalah sebuah peran kecil lain yang tidak benar-benar diseriusi, hanya demi mencari dia yang sudah menjadi bayang-bayang. sebab jika tidak, hanya pak guru yang melangkah di atas kulit telur. aslan tidak peduli reputasi, tapi karir pak guru bisa hancur seketika. apa yang sebenarnya dimau pak guru, selain mengejar bayangan fana. lalu, apakah pak guru merupakan eksistensi yang seperti asap, tipis lalu sedetik kemudian menghilang dari dunianya.

“pak blanca itu aneh ya?”

“iya.” aslan membalas, benar pak guru aneh. menyebalkan. mesum. tapi aslan tidak bisa lepas—tunggu. barusan ia menjawab siapa?

aslan mendongak dan membelalak. si ranking dua abadi santai-santai saja baca buku tentang obat-obatan tradisional di depan mukanya. aneh sekali mengingat ia tidak pernah melihat siapa pun selain ia dan blanca mengunjungi perpustakaan. rambut hitam legam sepantat yang biasanya dikepang kali ini digerai lurus seperti kuntilanak. bah. muncul lagi orang lain yang ia tidak bisa tebak maunya apa; sebab sudah ia bilang, mereka bahkan tidak berteman, tidak pernah berinteraksi.

“sudah aku duga,” lee yuelung membalas kalem.

dahinya mengerut. “maksud kamu apa?”

“enggak ada. cuma mau tahu apa kamu mendengarkan apa kataku tempo hari.” yuelung mengangkat bahu, masih tidak melihat mukanya sama sekali. setinggi-tingginya IQ aslan, sejago-jagonya ia mengetahui apa makna terselubung di balik kata-kata, ia masih payah dalam memahami apa yang sebenarnya dimau seseorang. dan yuelung sedang memainkan hal itu. “ternyata bahkan bagi orang seperti kamu, mengelola dua hal sekaligus itu sulit, ya?”

“aku enggak tahu atas dasar apa aku harus mendengarkan kamu. lalu maksud kamu dua hal itu apa? jangan sok tahu.” lama-lama ia merasa terancam juga.

“gengmu, dan pak blanca.”

jujur ia kaget, tapi ayo sembunyikan hal itu. bukan hal yang sulit. ia tidak tahu orang ini punya maksud apa, dan sudah terlalu banyak kartunya yang diketahui orang ini tanpa ia sebelumnya peduli. kerut di dahinya tak kunjung hilang. orang ini sebenarnya siapa? apa yang ia lewatkan? apa ia terlalu banyak menyerahkan urusan pada alex sehingga ia tertinggal sesuatu?

“sudah aku bilang aku enggak punya niatan buruk sama kamu,” yuelung yang mungil itu menutup bukunya. “aku hanya menunggu pak blanca hari ini.”

hmmm, jadi si blanca sekarang main cewek lain. sama-sama murid, pula. dasar penjahat kelamin tulen.

“sekadar info saja, aku bukan ceweknya blanca.”

“apa sih?!?!?!?!” jeritnya melengking. cewek ini cenayang??

“kelihatan jelas di mukamu, tahu.”

“sok tahu. aku bahkan bukan teman kamu.”

“terserah,” perempuan mungil tersebut tidak ambil pusing.

sepertinya keadaan berbalik, ia menjadi lebih emosional dan perempuan itu yang punya kartu untuk menarik-narik sumbunya. meskipun yuelung bilang mereka mirip, aslan yakin itu adalah omong kosong. sudah sangat berbeda: yang satu tinggi dengan badan bak model dengan rambut pirang, yang satu mungil saja dengan wajah khas asia timur.

aslan menutupi mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangan lalu memandang buku tulis yang sepertinya ia coret-coret sembari ia melamun tadi. gambar _doodle _muka pak blanca yang diberi taring seperti vampir lalu dicoret-coret dengan gemas. ia kenapa sih? aslan mundur teratur, ia lebih baik pindah di pojok yang tidak terlihat sebab lee yuelung tidak membuatnya aman.

(sekitar setengah jam kemudian, pak blanca masuk perpustakaan. bukannya mencari aslan dengan sebutan ‘meong’ seperti biasa, pak guru langsung duduk di seberang lee yuelung yang tersenyum kecil dan menyambutnya. mereka terlihat akrab. aslan menggigiti kuku-kukunya dengan kesal sampai habis, terutama setelah melihat pak blanca memasang muka yang tidak pernah dilihat aslan sebelumnya.)

.

.

.

aslan ingin tahu apa artinya mereka melakukan hal ini sekarang. tidur dengan pak guru, merampas pil-pil yang masih dikonsumsi pak guru diam-diam walau tidak sesering kemarin-kemarin lalu sekali dua menemukan vodka yang dituang ke botol aqua. kalau aslan menemukannya, dengan sigap ia entah menumpahkannya entah mengguyur isinya ke rambut pak blanca sampai habis. tapi aslan tidak pernah pergi. tapi aslan masih tinggal, dengan alasan yang ia tidak dapat cari lagi.

lalu sedetik ia melihat pak guru bersama orang lain dan saat itu juga ia disadarkan—bahwa pak guru bukan miliknya. bahwa pak guru hanya mencintai orang mati lalu menggoda orang lain sementara ia hanya jadi guling. aslan tidak tahu lagi harus dengan kata apa ia mendeskripsikan soal dirinya di mata pak guru, karena ia tidak tahu lagi. tidak mengerti lagi. tidak tahu apa arti sesak yang ada di dadanya. selama ini ia pikir ia baik-baik saja meski mengetahui fakta bahwa pak guru mencari orang mati <strike>padahal ia tidak pernah benar-benar mencarinya karena pasti sakit aslan sakit aslan tidak mau sakit</strike> lalu ia dihantam perasaan pekat menghujam saat ia melihat pak guru tertawa dengan orang lain.

bodohnya ia mengira segala sisi pak guru adalah eksklusif baginya.

ia merangkak ke atas badan pak guru yang terbaring pasrah setengah bingung memandangnya (jangan pura-pura enggak tahu begitu!) sebab kedua tangannya terikat dasinya sendiri. pertanyaan mengapa hanya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri, aslan tidak ambil pusing. pinggulnya bergerak naik-turun, merasakan hangat kelamin pak guru bergesek langsung dengan dinding vulva. bibir pak guru mengatup ketat, aslan tidak tahu dan tidak peduli apakah pak guru bahkan merasa nikmat. aslan mungkin sudah gila, sebab sesaat, ia pikir akan lebih baik jika mani pak guru terkubur dalam-dalam lalu ia hamil.

dengan begitu, pak guru mungkin akan jadi miliknya seorang.

apa yang sebenarnya kamu cari, pak guru? begitu aslan bertanya sambil menahan desah. yang sebenarnya aku inginkan juga apa? ia memaksa dirinya sendiri membuka mata seraya meremas dadanya sendiri. lalu aku dan pak guru, apa yang mengikat kita berdua; sebab sedari awal mereka tidak pernah punya keterikatan yang pasti. padahal aslan harusnya tahu pak guru lebih banyak dari orang; tapi di sisi lain ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

“aslan, saya—“

pak guru hampir klimaks tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk memuaskan diri. rasakan, aslan tertawa jahat saat merasakan kelamin pak guru seperti membesar lalu sebagai respon dindingnya sendiri mengetat, bertukar hangat. aslan menyeringai lalu menangkup kedua pipi pak guru, menciumnya sekilas. ia bahkan hampir bisa merasakan frustrasi pak guru dari lidah yang bertaut.

“sesekali aku yang hukum, ya, soalnya pak guru nyebelin.”

pak guru menggeram, ia membalas dengan kekehan.

helaan napas pak guru saat aslan berhenti bergerak lalu mencabut diri sendiri dari pak guru terdengar seperti orang yang kesenangannya dirampok seketika dan mengeluh. bagus, pak guru, mendambalah tentangku seperti itu. dengan begitu, isi kepalamu hanyalah terisi pikiran tentang aku dan kamu tidak akan sempat berpikir tentang cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganmu atau si lee yuelung ranking dua abadi itu. pak guru dapat dengan mudah kembali masuk ketika badannya telah terbiasa dan pelumas keluar lancar—napasnya seperti stakato seiring dengan tubuhnya bergerak menumbuk liar agar ia dapat selesai, lekas dan tuntas.

ketika aslan akhirnya keluar, ia menyembunyikan isakan di balik napas. selalu ia yang jadi cengeng.

.

.

.

(lalu tangan kasar kapalan pak guru yang masih terikat dasi menyeka ujung matanya dengan kikuk.

jangan begini, aslan lemah.)

.

.

.

kadang-kadang, hari mereka sesederhana mendengarkan hujan turun bersahut-sahutan di luar sementara mereka bergelung di balik hangat selimut dan menikmati dua cangkir cokelat. pak guru masih asyik menikmati siaran _national geographic _lalu aslan tidur-tiduran di paha pak guru sembari membolak-balik novel picisan yang ia ambil sembarangan dari perpustakaan. aslan beralasan kalau sesekali baca novel picisan lalu menghina isinya habis-habisan adalah sebuah kegiatan menghabiskan waktu luang yang lumayan seru. ngomong-ngomong, tema novelnya juga tentang romansa guru dan murid—jadi membuatnya membandingkan, kira-kira bagaimana reaksi kawan mereka kalau tahu.

seperti biasa, pak guru duluan yang memecah sunyi. tapi dengan pertanyaan yang tidak ia duga, apalagi dengan nada ragu-ragu. sangat bukan pak guru. “aslan, ulang tahun kamu kapan?”

kepala mendongak lalu jari menjawil dagu pak guru. yang bersangkutan masih fokus pada tontonan seolah apa yang ia barusan katakan bukan hal besar. iya bukan hal besar, kalau yang tanya adalah kawan. iya bukan hal besar, kalau seandainya pak guru tipe yang hobi basa-basi dan sangat jaga jarak (tapi apa yang dinamakan jaga jarak itu sejauh apa?). tawa lepas dari mulutnya lalu balas bertanya, “kenapa nih? mau kasih hadiah?”

“iya.”

singkat, padat, jelas. ciri khas pak guru sekali.

“udah kelewat, pak.” aslan menukas cepat.

pak guru tampak sedang berpikir bagaimana menjawabnya, sambil telapak tangannya mengelus kepala aslan tidak bisa mengontrol erangan kecil—sebab ternyata dielus-elus kepalanya adalah sebuah kelemahan besar. nyaman, bikin ngantuk.

“ya tidak apa-apa,” pak guru ternyata memutuskan menjawab begitu.

“12 agustus.” aslan teringat bermain layang-layang lalu lompat ke pelukan griffin di panas terik sampai kulit belang terbakar matahari setiap menyebut tanggal ulang tahunnya. bukan ingatan yang ia suka, sebab ia masih terbayang sakit hati yang menyusul kemudian. jadi tidak banyak yang tahu kapan ia ulang tahun. rupanya ada bagian dari kepalanya yang mulai meyakini bahwa pak guru pengecualian. ia melempar balik atas nama penasaran. “kalau pak guru kapan?”

“kamu maunya hadiah seperti apa?” bukannya jawab, malah nyengir. seandainya aslan sedang tidak malas bergerak mungkin ia segera bangkit lalu mencubit kedua pipi tirus pak guru yang sekarang sudah tidak sepucat mayat (tidak hampir ceking seperti ketika pak guru sering menenggak obat-obatan dulu).

tidak ada pipi, paha yang jadi alas tidur pun jadi. aslan mencubit keras-keras sampai seorang pak guru pun mengaduh kecil.

“jawab aku dulu!!”

“menurut kamu sendiri kapan saya ulang tahun, meong?” kilat mata pak guru dari bawah terlihat usil dan aslan menggembungkan pipi, kesal.

“pak guru kenapa sih suka banget teka-teki? jawab yang singkat aja kenapa.” ia mengubah posisi sampai ia menghadap televisi. novel pak guru dan muridnya tidak lagi menjadi menarik—meski sejak awal memang tidak pernah menarik. “pak guru lahir waktu paskah? waktu yesus disalib? atau jangan-jangan waktu natal?”

“sepertinya waktu muhammad lahir.”

aslan makin mau ngamuk. kalender bulan ‘kan selalu 11 hari lebih pendek dari kalender matahari. sama saja pak guru seperti mau bilang kalau tanggal lahirnya enggak tentu setiap tahun. cubitan kedua dan ketiga jadi hadiah manis buat pak guru yang mengeluh bisa jadi lebam di kaki. bodo amat. ternyata pak guru tidak sepenuhnya robot.

“tadi pak guru tanya apa hadiah yang aku mau ‘kan?” aslan memandang sajian singa mengejar mangsa di padang luas yang ditunjukkan dalam berbagai _frame _penuh estetika tapi penjelasan narator hanya masuk selewat di kepala lalu sebentar kemudian lupa.

pak guru mengangguk kecil.

“apa ya,” ia sudah sering dapat hadiah. baik itu ajakan makan, pakaian, atau tambahan duit ketika dulu masih sering menemani bapak-bapak kesepian. tahun ini sampai belum ketemu pak blanca pun sama saja. bagian otak kreatifnya kemudian seperti menyalakan bohlam.

“aku masih mau tahu lebih banyak soal pak guru.”

.

.

.

pak guru tidak pernah memberi tahu apa kombinasi angka untuk membuka kunci apartemennya. yang aslan tahu, pokoknya kombinasi angka pak guru bukan terdiri dari empat atau enam angka, namun 10 digit angka. berkali-kali ia berusaha mengintip angka apa yang dimasukkan pak guru di balik punggungnya yang lebar namun seringkali tanpa hasil—hanya baru-baru inilah pak guru membiarkan aslan sedikit melihat gerakan jarinya.

memang dasar guru matematika, ternyata angka-angka tersebut pun berupa hasil perhitungan sederhana. kalikan 10! dengan 9!, buang tiga angka nol di belakang dan jadilah 10 digit angka. karena itu, aslan dapat masuk dengan gampang. (lalu melihat tampang pak guru yang seperti kaget tidak kaget saat mendapati aslan sore-sore telah nangkring di sofa depan televisi sambil pakai kemeja pak guru yang jelas kedodoran di badannya lalu makan _cheesecake _seenak jidat.)

meski begitu, pak guru tidak pernah mengganti kunci apartemennya.

pak guru cerdik: berbotol-botol vodka yang kosong dirangkai entah jadi vas bunga atau diisi dengan cairan pembersih lantai atau cairan cuci piring, lalu isinya disembunyikan dalam botol air minum dan ditenggak malam-malam. aslan merasa ia lebih cerdik lagi: selagi pak guru entah ke mana (mungkin pekerjaan sampingan), ia menggeledah seisi rumah lalu menemukan tiga botol lagi yang disembunyikan rapi. aslan buka lalu buang semua isinya di wastafel dan menggantinya dengan air putih di galon. aslan bersyukur pak guru tidak suka-suka amat dengan bir dan jarang beli _wine _kecuali untuk masak. kalau kebetulan pak guru mau bermain-main _candle light dinner _bersama aslan, pak guru menuang anggur di gelas di bawah pelototan tajam gadis yang lebih muda.

pak guru sepertinya sadar lalu agak cemberut menatap aslan yang asyik menonton serial spongebob squarepants sambil mengunyah kacang, namun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. tidak juga beli alkohol diam-diam lagi. aslan akan terus menggeledah seisi apartemen sialan tersebut sampai ia yakin tidak ada botol-botol yang disembunyikan. lagian daripada beli minuman keras, lebih baik uangnya dipakai untuk beli apartemen baru, atau mungkin beli pizza dan cola.

muka cemberut pak guru itu agak lucu.

belakangan ini, sering ada berita kecelakaan. semua korbannya adalah petinggi-petinggi politik dan pemerintahan di sini yang sering dicurigai terlibat bisnis abu-abu tapi tidak pernah terbukti. aslan tidak perlu penasaran siapa pembunuhnya karena yang punya hipermetropi kelas berat hanya pria 196 sentimeter yang selalu pulang dengan nyawa yang seperti disedot separuh dan berkurang seiring dengan waktu bahkan tanpa bantuan minuman keras dan pil tidur. aslan pernah sengaja mengintip meja kerja pak guru yang dikata _off limits_, lalu mendapati catatan kalau rekornya menembak dari gedung lantai 30 atau kalau di lapangan luas mungkin dari jarak tiga kilometer.

saat itu, aslan tidak sempat mencari tahu lebih lanjut sebab langkah kaki pak guru mulai terdengar.

tapi yang jelas, pak guru lebih banyak bermain aman. tembak dari jarak jauh, buat seolah itu kecelakaan, lalu hapus jejak dengan pura-pura membaur. aslan sekali pesan pizza di tengah malam karena bosan sendirian di rumah pak guru dan yang mengantar adalah pak guru yang tertawa kecil lengkap dengan seragam pegawai restoran pizza. setelah itu mereka makan pizza berdua dan aslan kembali jadi guling—tidak ada berhubungan seksual.

kalau dipikir-pikir, pak guru makin jarang melakukan apa-apa selain tidur lelap, lengkap dengan dengkuran halus. agaknya ia harus membusungkan dada karena semua pil tidur pak guru ia buang begitu saja lalu ia gigit tangan pak guru kuat-kuat kalau secara tidak sadar ia meraba lemari untuk mencari sebutir dua butir valium yang niatnya akan ditenggak begitu saja.

lalu menemukan di jam tiga pagi, seringkali hangat tubuh pak guru berganti kosong dan ia kembali sendirian. sudah begitu, ia akan hati-hati dalam membuka-buka isi meja kerja pak guru dan mengembalikan barang-barang yang ia ambil sepresisi mungkin sebab ia tidak mau ditendang begitu saja dari tempat ini—maaf pak guru, aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi aku rakus dan pak guru tahu itu jadi tolong jangan tendang aku, oke? kapan-kapan aku akan minta maaf dengan benar.

aslan kembali mengintip pigura yang tertutup, kali ini ia tidak dihentikan oleh genggaman erat dan tatapan tajam pak guru. di sana ada foto seorang perempuan pirang pucat yang tersenyum manis. aslan menghafalkan seluruh lekuk wajah tersebut dalam-dalam dan bersumpah mencari tahu siapa perempuan ini, yang membuat pak guru tidak pernah bisa lupa. kemudian mendeklarasikan dalam hati bahwa pak guru harus jadi miliknya seorang, tanpa diganggu-gugat.

.

.

.

ada satu lagi ruangan di sekolah yang barangkali hanya ia satu-satunya murid yang punya hak istimewa (atau kesialan luar biasa) sehingga bisa bolak-balik dengan mudah. ruangan yang dari luar membaur dengan desain sekolah tapi ketika masuk terlihat jelas perbedaan kasta penghuni ruangan tersebut dengan ruang-ruang biasa. baunya saja sudah bau furnitur-furnitur kayu antik. lalu, ruangan ini _sound proof. _aslan akan mengagumi ukiran kayu yang digunakan sebagai sekat apabila ia tidak duluan risih pada yang punya.

ruangan kepala sekolah. aslan menggerutu, mendendam, dan tidak akan sudi memberitahu siapa nama dan seperti apa perawakan pak kepala sekolah. namun dasar isi kepala, tetap saja neuron otaknya membawanya mengingat berapa kali ia keluar masuk sini dan berapa kali jari-jari kepala sekolah menyelip ke bawah roknya dan menggerayangi paha sebelum ia menata diri kembali. atau berapa kali ia sudah serasa bekerja paruh waktu sebagai gadis panggilan yang siap jadi pemuas hawa nafsu para lelaki hidung belang.

aslan mendecak, kaki diketuk-ketukkan pada lantai sehingga mengeluarkan suara berisik dan badannya sepertinya tidak bisa diam. gelisah. rasanya ruang bimbingan konseling beberapa waktu lalu sudah tampak seperti surga jika dibanding dengan tempat ini. aslan bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia dipanggil dan diminta menunggu—kebetulan saja ini lagi jam matematika; ia ‘kan masih kena detensi.

ia mencoba mendistraksi diri dengan membuka-buka ponsel pintar hadiah dari orang ia yang sudah lupa mukanya seperti apa (sebab ia sudah lama rasanya hanya berhubungan seksual dengan pak guru dan berhenti mengais cinta beserta validasi dari orang asing), mencari tentang siapa-siapa saja orang mati yang berkaitan dengan sekolahnya lalu menyimpan halaman tersebut agar tidak hilang begitu saja. sekolah ini memang lumayan dikenal berkualitas namun sayang geng menjadi problematika utama pencemar nama baik. ia tidak peduli; ia tidak bikin geng namun orang-orang saja yang dengan suka rela mengikutinya.

_lama_, gerutunya dalam hati.

setengah jam ia mendelik pada ponsel, akhirnya suara pintu dibuka terdengar. pak kepala sekolah membereskan sesuatu di depan mejanya sebelum duduk berhadapan dengan aslan. ia sungguh tidak pernah terbiasa ditatap seolah ditelanjangi lalu akan dilahap bulat-bulat oleh para predator tersebut. ia berdeham lalu menyilangkan kaki. “langsung saja pak. aku salah apa lagi?”

sebab sudah lama ia tidak bolos atau macam-macam terhitung tanggal pak blanca memberinya ultimatum keras.

“saya dengar kamu ada main dengan salah satu guru di sini.” sinar mata tersebut tajam menusuk namun buat aslan taring di dalamnya telah lama hilang. berganti hanya dengan sosok bejat yang hanya bisa bangun jika berhadapan dengan daun-daun hijau. “cukup sering sehingga saya mendapat banyak komplain dari mereka yang melihat langsung.”

“oh iya?” aslan menaikkan alis, menantang. ia sudah lama sadar penuh kalau reputasinya di mata guru-guru selain anak nakal yang super jenius adalah pelacur kecil dan itu bukanlah reputasi yang akan hilang tiba-tiba. ia sudah tidak pernah peduli, satu setengah tahun lagi dan ia bisa angkat kaki dari sekolah yang keseluruhannya lebih seperti neraka. ia benci terikat dalam institusi, ia lebih benci pada orang-orang bobrok yang mengisi posisi-posisi di sini. “guru yang mana? guru sejarah, kimia, agama, atau yang sekarang menjabat jadi kepala sekolah ini?”

“jangan sembarangan ngomong kamu!” sebelum ia sadar, tempeleng mendarat di pipi dan darah mengalir di sudut bibir. belum sempat ia bereaksi kerah seragam ditarik sampai kancing berjatuhan dan punggung didorong hingga terbentur dinding. mudah saja ia melapor memberitakan bahwa ia telah lama menderita kekerasan di bawah sekolah ini tapi ia tidak yakin akan dilindungi. ia mendelik dan meludahkan darah yang masih terkumpul tepat di muka pak kepala sekolah yang mukanya makin merah berang. “saya tidak mempekerjakan seorang guru untuk bermain-main dengan muridnya dan saya jelas telah memberimu terlalu banyak kelonggaran.”

aslan alergi dengan dua hal: satu orang munafik dan dua orang tolol. pak kepala sekolah ia rasa adalah dua-duanya. namun ia juga masih senang membuat orang tolol ketar-ketir. “jawab aku dong pak, memangnya aku ada main dengan siapa kapan di mana bagaimana? memangnya bapak enggak pernah ‘main’ dengan aku? bukannya bapak hanya alasan supaya bisa pakai aku sekarang mengingat aku sudah jadi gadis baik hati dan sopan dan rajin masuk kelas?”

“jangan pura-pura bodoh. saya tahu kamu ada main dengan guru bahasa jerman, saya tidak perlu sebut namanya.” sebab guru bahasa jerman hanya satu di sekolah ini. pak kepala sekolah mengunci kedua tangan aslan dengan tangannya sendiri, tak hirau dengan bekas ludah campur darah di pipi. aslan benci merasa tertangkap basah apalagi oleh pak kepala sekolah namun badannya ternyata masih gentar, gemetar. “mata saya banyak, dan kamu selalu ada dalam wilayah pandang saya.”

“kalaupun aku memang ada main dengan pak guru, memang itu urusan anda? sudah terlalu banyak kebobrokan sekolah ini dan menyebarkan satu tidak akan jadi baik.”

pak kepala sekolah sama bebalnya. “kucing, saya harus mengingatkan kamu bahwa saya adalah orang yang membantu melunasi hutang-hutang james callenreese dan, berapa kali saya bilang, kebebasan kamu sesungguhnya ada di tangan saya. berhenti berlagak dan jadi anak penurut.”

“dan sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku menolak keras takdir jadi mainan kamu. james callenreese, ya james callenreese. dan aku kebetulan hanya punya marga yang sama dengan dia.” aslan menukas cepat. badannya terlanjur gontai saat pakaian dilucuti dan yang bisa ia gerakkan sekarang hanyalah mulut. selalu begini, badannya jadi sangat asing dan ia tidak suka. padahal ia yakin tidak dicekoki afrodisiak. “mau berapa kali pun kamu begini, pak, aku enggak akan pernah jadi punya kamu.”

pak kepala sekolah menggigit tulang selangka keras-keras lalu menghirup wangi limun dari badan aslan. di hidungnya sendiri, ia mencium bau parfum mahal yang sejak saat ia berhadapan langsung dengan pria di hadapannya ia asosiasikan baunya dengan bahaya. “jangan salah sangka. saya tidak butuh _consent _kamu untuk bikin kamu jadi milik saya.”

aslan memalingkan muka.

banyak yang ia lakukan untuk memisahkan isi kepala dengan badan di saat-saat ini. sesekali menghitung urut dari angka satu hingga angka acak tergantung kapan hal ini selesai (biasanya hitungannya berhenti di angka 593) atau melafalkan angka tak terbatas di belakang 3,14. tapi sekarang, ia hanya teringat dengan wajah menyebalkan pak guru yang memberinya ratusan halaman soal matematika dan memberinya es krim tidak enak rasa vanila dan melon sebagai hadiah.

.

.

.

langkahnya gontai ketika hendak menuju jalan pulang, aslan berupaya menyeret kakinya agar tidak terjatuh menangis begitu saja. ini memalukan, jadi ia tidak ingin pak guru lihat sisi dirinya yang tidak ceria dan menyebalkan. surat panggilan untuk james callenreese menghadap langsung dengan kepala sekolah sebenarnya ada di tas, tapi dalam satu ledakan amarah aslan memilih membasahinya sampai tak terbaca lalu mengepalkannya sepadat bola kasti sebelum dilempar ke tempat sampah daur ulang.

jadi, yah, tidak ada ke rumah pak guru hari ini. aneh ya? aslan sih merasanya aneh sebab kalau sudah begini rasanya apartemen biasa-biasa saja punya pak guru lebih bisa dibilang rumah sendiri dibanding rumah callenreese yang hampir setiap hari dipenuhi orang-orang asing. pokoknya lusa ia harus sudah selesai mengepak pakaian-pakaiannya lalu sebagian akan ia letakkan di rumah shorter separuhnya lagi ia akan masukkan seenak jidat di lemari pak guru.

yang tidak ia terka, james berdiri di depan pintu dan kedua tangan dilipat. jari-jarinya mengetuk lalu aslan hampir bisa lihat muka merah padamnya beruap. bau alkohol murah. aslan memutar bola mata, memainkan ujung kepangan santai. yah, dia marah. kira-kira aku akan diapain lagi? entah terlalu lelah entah apa, aslan hanya mau mampir ke kamar mandi sebentar untuk membersihkan diri dan bekas-bekas lengket di pangkal paha, lalu mengepak pakaian. selesai. _goodbye_. ia mencatat dalam hati lain kali ia akan pulang lewat pintu belakang atau sekalian memanjat ke loteng.

“begitu kelakuanmu saat pulang dan berhadapan dengan orangtua sendiri?” aslan berani sumpah mata james membelalak lebar sampai seperti hampir copot dari tempatnya ketika mendesis gusar melihat kelakuan aslan yang tidak apologetik. “sudah berapa minggu kamu tidak pulang? ha? apa kamu akhirnya diputuskan pacar-pacarmu yang sudah buka kakimu lalu kembali pulang ketika tidak ada yang menampung?”

si gadis kecil malas menjawab, jalan saja seolah-olah tidak ada orang di depannya dan hantam bahunya dengan kekuatan penuh. acungkan jari tengah saja. sayangnya, ia baru sempat membanting pintu utama dengan sekali dorong saat james menarik kerah dan melemparnya hingga terjengkang di ruang depan. “kalau ditanya itu jawab, jangan sombong kamu ya!”

aslan berbaring miring di lantai yang sama lengketnya. menahan isakan. ternyata setelah semua ini ia masih sangat cengeng. “bukannya katamu aku harus minta uang kalau diperkosa? atau kamu kangen menusukkan kelaminmu itu ke seseorang yang kamu anggap sebagai angela dari dulu-dulu, ayahku tersayang? mana uangku? aku pantas minta sepuluh juta loh.” peduli setan dengan ayahnya lah kepala sekolah lah atau apalah itu. “senang ya lihat aku jadi barang murah bekas pakai kepala sekolah?”

james berang, tangannya menjulur hampir persis dengan gaya pak kepala sekolah menarik-narik kancing bajunya. maaf-maaf saja, kali ini aslan tidak sudi jadi mainan seks yang hanya bisa menurut dan melenguh. kakinya sigap menendang ke arah selangkangan lalu berharap kelamin terkutuk tersebut akan patah atau syukur-syukur putus. james mengaduh seketika dan membungkuk-bungkuk. kepalanya rasanya mau pecah entah sedih entah marah entah murka.

aslan menjerit dengan serak di kerongkongan, panas di area mata. “kamu pikir aku mau selamanya jadi barang murah dipakai gratisan? sebelum bilang dirimu sendiri sebagai orang tua lebih baik kamu harakiri sambil sujud menjilat sepatu pak kepala! gara-gara nama callenreese terkutuk ini aku kena segala macam! memangnya kamu pernah peduli sama aku? bertingkah seperti ayah yang seharusnya? gara-gara kamu kak griff mati!”

ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan melepas seragam rusak tergesa-gesa, setelahnya menggosok badannya sampai muncul ruam kemerahan akibat terlalu kuat bergesekan dengan kuku. setelah itu menggapai baju seadanya dan memasukkan sisanya ke tas ransel besar milik griffin lalu lari keluar meninggalkan james yang masih membungkuk memegangi selangkangan yang ngilu setelah ditendang kuat.

.

.

.

“aslan? kamu kenapa duduk di situ?”

ditanya begitu, ia makin meringkuk. mana aslan tahu, badannya sendiri yang menggerakkan ke tempat sial ini bahkan setelah ia memantapkan hati tidak bertemu dengan pak blanca sebelum kondisi hatinya baik lagi. bukan kawan-kawannya, bukan alex, bukan shorter. ujung-ujungnya ia ke sini lagi meski hujan badai dan badannya kebasahan.

yang ia bisa samar lihat dari balik mata yang penuh dengan genangan air hanya sepatu pak blanca yang entah mengapa tetap mengilap kendati terciprat air hujan. ia tidak suka. makanya ia menunduk lalu menutup mata, menjauh ketika pak guru mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. yang begini, ia saja harus membayar sesuatu untuk mendapat kehangatan bapak. di saat begini, aslan itu serapuh bunga putri malu, tahu.

“meong, kamu ‘kan bisa masuk ke dalam dan mengeringkan baju kamu.”

hening sejenak. pak guru sabar menanti respon.

“… jangan panggil meong.”

“lalu saya panggil apa?”

“… terserah. pelacur kek, apa lah. seperti srintil.”

kini pak guru yang jongkok untuk menyamakan pandangan mata dengan aslan yang masih menolak mendongak. ia tahu dari bagaimana bayangan pak guru memblokir cahaya. memangnya pak guru tidak khawatir diprotes tetangga yang mau lewat? menyebalkan. sok baik. tapi aslan tetap luluh. tetapi ia tetap tidak mau kalah.

“saya enggak bermaksud mengatai kamu sebagai pelacur ketika bilang kamu mirip srintil,” pak guru membelai kepalanya. enggak, aslan imun. ia tidak terkecoh dengan belaian lembut itu. ia _benar-benar _tidak terkecoh. kepalanya menyerap belaian tersebut dalam-dalam dan memasukkan mereka ke dalam relung hati terdalam. napasnya masih tersendat karena ia masih memburu udara untuk menghentikan tangis. pak guru lanjut berbicara, “maaf ya kalau saya menyakiti hatimu dengan bilang kamu mirip dengan dia. saya tidak bermaksud. bagaimana kalau kita masuk lalu kamu ganti baju sebentar?”

aslan kokoh bergeming.

“diam berarti iya.” ia setengah berekspektasi akan dipanggul seperti karung kembali ketika ia merasa pak guru mengangkatnya yang bergelung seperti bolu gulung tetapi ternyata ia bisa melihat muka pak guru yang agak tertutup topi fedora yang sama dengan yang dulu ia lihat. enggak adil, pak guru suka tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang ia tidak tahu. aslan hampir menjerit ketika tangan pak guru lepas satu untuk memasukkan pin lantas pak guru nyengir kecil, menyuruhnya untuk mengalungkan tangan erat ke leher pak guru.

ini sudah jam dua belas malam, kalau dia cinderella mungkin ia sudah kembali compang-camping lalu terpaksa pergi. agaknya pak guru membuatnya merasa melanglang buana ke alam mimpi; aslan dengan susah payah menampar diri agar kembali ke realita. ia melirik punggung pak guru yang masih memanggul senapan laras panjang di balik kotak yang dulu ia kira bungkus _cello_. habis bekerja.

pak guru menurunkan aslan di sofa depan televisi, lalu meletakkan handuk plus pakaian ganti (alias kemeja pak guru, baju-bajunya yang ada di tas semuanya pasti lembab karena hujan oleh sebab itu pak guru menumpahkan semua isinya ke mesin cuci). di atasnya ada sekotak _gold gift box_ godiva berpita merah menyala; berisi 140 buah cokelat _truffle_.

.

.

.

“memangnya kamu tidak takut sama saya?” aslan dengar pak guru melempar tanya dadakan tapi matanya memandang ke langit-langit kamar. dari tadi, pak guru hanya membiarkannya mandi dan duduk mengunyah satu per satu cokelat _truffle_. pak guru tidak bertanya, tidak juga bertindak. bahkan ketika aslan datang tiba-tiba tidak diundang sambil menangis jelek, pak guru memberinya ruang. barangkali itu caranya mengatakan bahwa pak guru tidak akan ikut campur jika ia tidak mau.

sudah berapa minggu berlalu sejak mereka tidak mengangkat persoalan tersebut. terutama, karena pak guru terlihat tidak mau membahasnya sama sekali. karena itu, rasanya cukup mengagetkan ketika pak guru tiba-tiba mengungkit soal pekerjaan sampingannya. atau malah pekerjaan utamanya. ia ikut memandang langit-langit, mencoba menggali apa yang bikin pak guru menakutkan. lalu ia mengerutkan dahi, “kenapa takut?”

“kamu tahu ‘kan pekerjaan saya.”

aslan melempar jawaban paling tidak niat sedunia. “guru?”

seperti yang sudah diduga, pak guru tidak tertawa dengan lawakan itu. “aslan, saya tidak sedang bercanda.”

“ooh. kenapa aku harus takut? memangnya pak guru mau bunuh aku?” dibanding takut, jujur ia lebih merasa lega sebab pak guru sama tidak sucinya dengan dirinya dalam satu dan lain hal. aslan berbalik memunggungi pak guru, sebab posisi tidur miring yang menghimpit jantung lama-lama tidak menyenangkan. lamunannya kemudian membawa ke kilas balik masa lalu yang lebih baik tidak ia ingat, baik detail maupun rasa pedih yang masih terasa. “aku juga pernah bunuh orang, kok.”

pak guru mungkin terkejut, tapi aslan bersyukur pak guru tidak berkata apa-apa. mungkin. rasa sakitnya perlahan juga memudar, seiring dengan waktu. harusnya begitu.

“waktu itu aku masih kecil. aku hampir diperkosa bapak-bapak tetangga teman ayahku yang main ke rumah, lalu aku tusuk dia dengan pisau dapur. soalnya waktu itu aku di dapur. sekampung tahu, lalu aku dikatai psikopat kecil dan pelacur. soalnya bapak itu dikenal sebagai orang baik.” begitu lancar ia bercerita pada pak guru, yang mungkin tidak akan melirik. shorter bahkan tidak tahu soal ini. aslan tertawa getir, “kenapa ya aku cerita begini. tapi pokoknya, dibanding orang itu, aku enggak perlu takut sama bapak.”

tidak, ia sama sekali tidak takut. tidak sakit. tidak gentar. ia sudah bukan anak kecil bodoh dan ia sudah tidak asing, bahkan meski ia menemukan james menyentuhnya suatu hari dan mendesahkan nama ibu yang tidak pernah ia lihat sampai ia terbiasa; meski ia menemukan fakta bahwa ia harus menyerahkan leher pada kepala sekolah atas nama pembayaran hutang. ia sudah terbiasa, walau bahunya bergetar dan airmatanya mengalir deras. walaupun napasnya tersendat dan menarik udara menjadi hal yang sulit, lalu namanya dipanggil. ‘aslan.’ ‘aslan—‘

“aslan, coba tarik napas dalam-dalam.” suara bariton lembut. isi kepalanya kosong. tangan-tangan meraih lalu mengikatnya dengan apa saja yang ada: dasi, sabuk, tali tambang. getar bahunya tidak terkendali dan sepertinya ia mendengar dirinya sendiri terisak. lalu rengkuhan erat. wangi pinus dan cendana. “aslan, saya tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu. tarik napas perlahan.”

ia coba. ia coba—tapi pada akhirnya semua perkataan itu bohong. bohong. bohong.

kepalanya terbelah antara terisak keras dan menarik napas dalam, sampai akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang akan melakukan apa-apa. sampai iris yang ternyata abu-abu mendung itu bertemu lagi dengan matanya. bukan nafsu, bukan mengejek, bukan kasihan. seperti ingin menolong dengan tulus, sebuah ironi mengingat urusan mereka mayoritas hanya terkait kasur. barangkali ditambah soal-soal matematika.

pak guru sabar menunggu napasnya kembali teratur, sabar menunggunya kembali ke realita.

tangan yang besar membelai rambutnya lembut lalu pelukan tidak dilepas. aslan tidak bertemu dengan dada telanjang dan menemukan dirinya juga masih berpakaian. tarikan napas perlahan menjadi teratur sampai ia sadar ia masih gemetaran dan terisak, kepala bersandar pada ceruk leher pak guru. ia tidak bermaksud terdengar letih, tapi ia tidak punya energi untuk menjadi kuat. “pak guru, aku boleh bayar pak guru?”

belaian pak guru berhenti sekilas namun aslan masih merasa.

“bayar bagaimana?”

“tolong bunuh ayahku.”

bisa jadi pak guru sudah terlalu terbiasa mendapat permintaan seperti ini, sebab tidak seperti tadi, pak guru masih membelainya dengan sentuhan kikuk. selalu kikuk, seolah ia hanya belajar dari buku-buku lalu takut-takut mencobainya pada manusia nyata sebab pada praktiknya manusia jauh lebih dinamis dibanding teori-teori orang. “aslan, ayo bicarakan hal ini ketika kamu sudah lebih tenang.”

“aku bisa kasih pak guru apa pun yang pak guru minta—badan, hati, apa pun; bahkan jika aku harus bekerja seumur hidup dan tidak mendapatkan sepeser pun uang untukku sendiri. apa pun yang kamu mau, pak blanca.”

“aslan, tenanglah.” pak guru berujar lagi. apanya yang tenanglah? aslan sudah tenang! sayangnya pak guru sama sekali tidak percaya. “kamu mungkin akan menganggap ini aneh dan munafik karena dikatakan oleh seorang pembunuh bayaran tapi percayalah, membunuh siapa pun bukanlah solusi dari rasa sakitmu.” hening sejenak, lalu aslan hampir bertanya apakah ia tidak layak membunuh bapak-bapak mesum di dapur itu? “kecuali jika itu untuk melindungi diri sendiri.”

meninggalkan aslan nihil ruang untuk membantah.

“tapi—“

ia hampir berontak. pak guru tidak memberinya celah.

“maafkan saya, tapi saya harus memperjelas dua hal di sini.” napas pak guru hangat di telinganya tapi ia menangkap letih di balik untaian kalimat tegas. gadis yang lebih muda hanya sanggup diam mendengar. “pertama, saya tidak akan menerima kontrak dari siapa pun yang di bawah umur. lalu yang kedua, saya akan meminta maaf lagi karena ini datang dari keegoisan saya sendiri, tapi—“

ia masih menunggu kelanjutannya.

“—saya tidak ingin memiliki ikatan yang seperti itu denganmu.” seperti seorang pembunuh bayaran dan pihak yang mengontrak, aslan dengar jelas meski hal tersebut tidak secara gamblang dikata. ia jago mengais makna dari apa yang tidak disebut, dan ia lagi-lagi menangkap pahit yang disembunyikan di sana.

aslan menyerah, dan menghabiskan malam dengan jerit isak di rengkuhan pak guru.

.

.

.

kalau boleh dihitung dengan jari, ada kalanya aslan bangun lebih dulu dibanding pak blanca. aslan capek menghitung berapa kali kepalanya terbenam di dada pak guru atau sebaliknya. namun menemukan diri dipeluk dengan pakaian utuh, sungguh hal yang luar biasa. pak guru sebenarnya jenis yang mudah sekali dibangunkan tetapi aslan rasa kualitas tidurnya jauh lebih membaik ketika aslan perlahan menyingkirkan lengan yang melingkari punggungnya lalu orang tersebut masih mendengkur halus berikut tarikan napas stabil.

lebih tepatnya ia berpikiran positif: tidak ada lagi butir-butir valium sialan di tempat ini. aslan bangkit dari tempat tidur, berniat memanggang roti untuk sarapan lalu menggoreng telur. tempo hari pak guru menunjukkan persediaan _cold cuts _dan aneka ragam sosis sepulang dari supermarket dengan bangga; aslan menyimpulkan bahwa pak guru punya obsesi yang tidak sehat pada daging olahan. mumpung masih jam lima, ia tidak niat tidur lagi. lagian ia masih sekolah.

ia mengacak tempat piring dan _container _disimpan, berniat mengisi dengan roti panggang ala kadarnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih sudah rela meminjamkan lengan kekar untuk jadi sandaran menangis. aslan mengerang sendiri jika ingat kata-katanya ‘akan melakukan apa saja’—ada apa dengan dia dan resolusi tidak lagi ingin diperbudak yang langsung goyah di depan pak guru. untung saja pak guru menolak, kalau tidak sekarang ia bisa mati malu.

pokoknya ia bisa mati malu.

aslan menjerit tanpa suara. pak blanca masih saja misteri tapi topengnya sendiri runtuh.

sesekali, ia yang akan masak untuk pak guru, pikirnya sambil meratapi telur yang (harusnya) setengah matang tapi pinggirannya sudah jadi cokelat tua agak hitam. ia memecah telur lagi, bagaimana sih orang bisa bikin telur mata sapi yang lucu dan enak dipandang? lebih gampang juga mengoles selai atau memarut keju.

seseorang atau dua-duanya dari mereka telah melampaui batas tetapi mereka sendiri tidak ada yang pernah memasang batas dengan jelas. ia menghela napas panjang, ini semua karena _dare _sialan dan impulsivitasnya sendiri tapi ia jelas nyaman berada di posisi abu-abu dengan pak guru. kalau ditanya, dijamin ia tidak bisa jawab seperti apa dia untuk pak guru maupun sebaliknya. _mungkin_ saja, eksistensi yang saling membantu satu sama lain—simbiosis mutualisme.

“aslan, jangan melamun. nanti telurnya makin gosong.”

suara pak guru yang muncul mendadak dari belakang, seperti biasa membuatnya nyaris terjungkal dan membanting _pan _teflon. aslan mematikan kompor lalu melotot ke arah pak guru yang dengan ringan mengucap ‘selamat pagi, tumben kamu sudah bangun’; tangan mengurut dada. “pak guru jangan suka dibiasain ngagetin aku, enggak lucu tahu kalau tiba-tiba aku kena serangan jantung!”

pak blanca menuang air yang disimpan di kulkas ke gelas (bekas dipakai aslan, aslan agak ngeri tapi pak guru sepertinya sebodo amat). “_nonsense_. kamu masih muda, masih sehat.” dibilang begitu, aslan cemberut sembari menata dua lembar roti panggang, telur (yang paling bagus), berikut sosis goreng di piring lalu ia sodorkan pada pak guru yang nyengir garing. “bagaimana keadaan kamu sekarang? apa sudah baikan? jangan dibiasakan hujan-hujanan ya, nanti sakit.”

“kata orang yang juga hobi hujan-hujanan setelah sekian lama jakarta panas.”

pak blanca terkekeh. meraih garpu dan pisau. “benar juga.”

“pak guru.”

“ya?”

“aku boleh izin tidak sekolah hari ini?”

pak guru tidak jadi mengoles mentega. kali ini matanya memandang aslan serius sampai ia merasa gugup sendiri. “apa kamu ada masalah di sekolah, aslan?”

“kok tiba-tiba ke situ?”

“soalnya kamu kalau mau bolos biasanya tinggal menendang kaki saya dan lanjut tidur lagi.” pak blanca membalas santai. gila, pak guru tahu dia bolos dan pak guru membiarkannya begitu saja—tapi tunggu, dia ‘kan sebenarnya secara tidak formal memang sedang kena detensi. masukkan-angka-acak – 0 untuk aslan. “kamu boleh cerita pada saya kalau kamu mau.”

“hmm,” aslan menggigiti kulit di pinggir kuku jari. “jadi begini…”

ia diam lama tetapi pak guru masih menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya.

“tidak jadi ah. lain kali saja.” ia menelan ludah. “tapi kira-kira ada hubungannya dengan semalam.”

“ya sudah, saya nanti bilang kalau kamu sedang sakit.”

“pak guru ternyata bisa juga bohong ya.”

“sakit, sakit hati ‘kan?”

gadis pirang tersebut memainkan rambut yang terurai sambil sedikit melongo. peduli setan dengan wajahnya yang kelihatan bodoh saat membeo kata-kata pak guru. “benar juga pak. kenapa aku enggak kepikiran alasan seperti itu ya dulu-dulu?”

pak guru santai melanjutkan makan. “jangan keseringan kamu pakai alasan itu, aslan, nanti kamu jadi penggembala yang berteriak ‘ada serigala!’”

aslan mencibir.

setelah pak guru selesai makan, pak guru bangkit sebentar lalu merogoh tasnya. mengambil bungkusan entah apa yang dibalut dengan lapisan kertas kado bermotif kucing yang tidak rapi-rapi amat. aslan pasti lebih jago dalam hal membungkus kado. lalu menyodorkannya pada aslan yang menatapnya penuh tanya. soalnya berat sekali. “ini apa pak?”

“dibuka saja.”

ia teringat pembicaraan soal ulang tahun tempo hari, lalu jantungnya tanpa dimau berdegup kencang menantikan sekiranya hadiah apa yang akan diberikan pak blanca. tanpa sadar, tangannya menyobek kertas kado dengan liar lalu membuka kardus kecil sebagai alas untuk merasa senang—mungkin buku-buku bacaan yang baru sebagai koleksi.

atau tidak.

alisnya naik sebelah saat melihat ratusan lembar sesuatu yang seperti lembaran soal.

“ini apa pak?” tanyanya ragu.

“hadiah ulang tahun kamu. ngomong-ngomong, masakan kamu enak.”

aslan serius ingin membenturkan kepala ke tembok sekarang. tidak merasa dipuji sama sekali perihal makanan yang dimasak dengan sepenuh hati namun agaknya niat tidak ditransfer ke hasil dan rasa masakan. “makasih pak, tapi serius hadiah ulang tahun yang terlambat bentuknya ratusan atau malah ribuan soal matematika?”

pak blanca tidak tampak merasa bersalah. “itu soal-soal ujian di MIT loh? saya susah payah dapat aksesnya. yang terbaru lagi.”

“memang dasar guru matematika,” aslan menggerutu lalu melihat kotak lagi setelah semua soal tersebut berhasil diangkat. ia skeptis duluan: apa ini, jangan-jangan peralatan menulis seperti hadiah untuk anak SD yang menang lomba pidato di acara agustusan? ia membuka bungkusan kertas kado kedua tanpa menaruh harapan.

sebuah kotak berwarna biru langit, bahan pelapis kotaknya halus. alisnya masih mengernyit lalu membukanya. kali ini ia serius kaget saat melihat ada dua figur boneka seperti berdansa lalu kotak tersebut memutar audio; boneka tersebut berputar-putar mengikuti irama lagu klasik. kotak musik. cukup lama ia terpaku dan mendengarkan lagu tersebut sampai habis, sampai boneka berdansa tersebut ikut berhenti.

“saya beli di almaty,” pak guru mengaku. “saya teringat kamu jadi saya beli saja. selamat ulang tahun ya, meskipun saya terlambat mengucapkan. yang ketujuh belas bukan?”

“enam belas pak.”

pak blanca pura-pura kaget. “oh ya?”

“makasih pak,” refleks bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar. “aku baru pertama kali dapat hadiah sebagus ini—“ sudut matanya menangkap sebuah kilap yang terpantul dari cahaya lampu.

tangannya meraba lalu menemukan sebuah cincin platina yang tadinya ia kira merupakan hiasan di sekitar dua boneka penari. di tengahnya ada permata, mungkin zamrud atau giok.

“ini cincin pak?”

“iya. platina 22 karat dan giok yang seperti matamu. saya mengaku memang agak impulsif saat beli.”

dengar kata perhiasan 22 karat, permata, dan impulsif dalam satu kalimat itu agaknya membuat aslan ingin sedikit menangis. betapa bedanya kasta pak guru dengan ia yang masih terseok-seok bekerja paruh waktu di restoran shorter.

“bagus banget serius, tapi pak guru kayak mau melamar aku,” godanya.

yang bersangkutan terlihat murni kaget. “memangnya begitu ya?”

“pak guru ke mana saja sih?” aslan bangkit, cincin platina dipasang lalu tangan yang bercincin dipakai untuk mengelus kepala pak guru yang kayak husky. sesekali kurang ajar—sebab dari awal, mereka benar-benar hanya guru-murid kalau ada di sekolah. sesuai janji, sesuai batas.

aslan nyengir makin lebar, membiarkan darah naik ke kepala dan mewarnai pipinya kemerah-merahan.

.

.

.

kehadiran shorter di hidupnya sebenarnya multifungsi. sekali waktu sebagai _partner in crime_, sekali waktu bos di tempat kerja. kadang-kadang jadi guru kehidupan meski shorter adalah muridnya dalam hal pelajaran umum sebab yang bersangkutan ingin ambil tes paket c. tahun ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ia mencoba, sebuah semangat mencari ilmu yang aslan ingin dapat juga. yang paling sering, jadi teman dan kakak. pokoknya, sanggaan hidup yang paling pertama.

_everywhere is home, except mine_. begitu prinsip yang dipegang erat selama ini; tempat tinggal shorter bukan pengecualian. shorter datang ke restoran dengan badan babak belur, lalu ia bertanya: kali ini siapa? shorter meringis dan menunjukkan luka lebam dan sayat. mungkin geng mural dari daerah utara, sebab yang biasa bawa pisau lipat dan tongkat _baseball _hanya mereka.

sambil membantu membubuhkan obat merah pada lengan shorter yang setelahnya ditutup dengan kasa, ia coba memikirkan satu dua kemungkinan. shorter yang sedikit-sedikit meringis sambil baca majalah porno sebagai sarana penghiburan murah meriah memang tokoh yang disegani tapi tetap saja ada yang cari mati—aslan hanya akan bergerak jika dimintai tolong. masalahnya sekarang, isi kepalanya hanya diisi oleh pak guru yang menyuruhnya belajar matematika dan mengingatkan bahwa detensinya masih belum selesai. ujian akhir semester masih lama.

pak guru yang bilang tidak takut tanpa sedetik pun ragu ketika aslan bertanya kemungkinan ia akan kena pasal pencabulan dan _statutory rape_. hubungan seksual yang dilakukan pada remaja di bawah umur, kendati remaja tersebut bilang _consent_. pak guru yang masih melirik ke belakang lalu meratapi seseorang yang entah siapa.

pak guru yang perlahan jadi candu untuk hawa nafsu dan keinginan eskapis.

“shorter. coba kasih tahu aku lagi soal tanda-tanda orang jatuh cinta.”

“mana aku tahu, aku belum pernah jatuh cinta. salah orang kamu nak.” kakak mohawk setengah botak merespon sambil lalu, membolak-balik halaman majalah porno yang halamannya sudah lecek saking seringnya dibuka. “tapi katanya, kamu mau orang itu jadi milikmu seorang. melihatmu seorang. tidak suka jika orang tersebut bersama orang lain—cemburu? kamu merasa deg-degan ketika melihat orang itu maupun berada di dekatnya?”

aslan masih terdiam, menyortir isi kepala. tapi namanya sudah lama kenal, shorter buru-buru menoleh dan matanya agak membelalak, isi mulutnya berhati-hati menguntai kata. “tunggu, ash, tumben kamu bertanya begini?”

“sial.” aslan melenguh setelah beberapa saat. rambutnya yang belum sempat dicuci sampai agak berminyak diacak-acak sampai bentuknya makin tidak karuan. “shorter, tolong aku.”

lelaki yang lebih tua menatapnya setengah tidak tega setengah penasaran. “apa itu?”

“tolong tampar aku yang keras.”

.

.

.

meskipun tidak berguna, aslan mengaku (dengan sedikit kebencian membara) kebiasaannya suka membaca diturunkan dari james. si tua bangka suka baca koran demi kolom-kolom tidak penting, lalu aslan membaca cerpen cerbung yang ditulis oleh amatiran sampai penulis kenamaan. sampai sekarang, james masih menyimpan banyak koran di rumah; tidak pernah dibakar sama sekali lalu ditata dengan rapi di loteng rumah. aslan memutuskan akan bikin sang ayah emosi dengan membuat koran-koran tersebut berantakan demi berita yang ia cari. haha, rasakan. pokoknya kalau ia pulang pun, ia jamin hanya demi koleksi koran-koran lama.

(semacam sedikit bersyukur saat sadar james tidak lagi berusaha dekat-dekat dengannya.)

aslan masih ingin cari tahu siapa perempuan cantik itu dan siapa yang sesungguhnya dicari pak guru. sebab semua adil dalam perang dan cinta; aslan ingin memastikan bahwa ia pun bisa menjadi satu-satunya untuk pak guru. boleh bilang dia adalah tikus yang terjebak perangkap sendiri, atau malah bocah gila yang naksir gurunya sendiri. aslan tidak ambil pusing, sudah banyak ia dikatai macam-macam dan ia hanya ingin punya satu yang bisa jadi miliknya seorang.

oke. pokoknya seingat aslan, memang ada kasus yang bikin geger di media; dua murid di sekolahnya tewas dengan luka bacokan akibat tawuran dengan _syndicate_ dua tahun lalu; seorang guru perempuan ditemukan tewas tertembak di kepala di apartemennya lima tahun lalu. polisi memutuskan bahwa itu adalah bunuh diri meskipun keberadaan senjata api sendiri sudah dipertanyakan—tidak ada masyarakat sipil yang bisa dengan mudah punya senjata api. mereka hanya kekurangan bukti yang mutlak dan nihil saksi mata. selebihnya kematian keluarga murid.

ia melepas kacamata sebab melihat tulisan dari jarak dekat dengan alat bantu penglihatan itu menyebalkan. koran ia pilah satu per satu, mencari hal yang sekiranya bisa menjadi petunjuk. lalu matanya terkunci pada wajah terpajang yang persis sama dengan yang ada di pigura pak guru. aslan menelan ludah lalu tatapan melekat erat pada judul yang kira-kira berbunyi: orangtua guru cantik yang bunuh diri mempertanyakan kasus tersebut. _bingo_.

aslan buru-buru membacanya. sebisa mungkin tidak melihat nama, sebab ia harus membaca nama di akhir, kasusnya harus didulukan. orangtua mengatakan bahwa bukti hasil otopsi menyatakan bahwa dari sudut penembakan, sangat tidak mungkin jika perempuan tersebut bunuh diri. tetapi perempuan tersebut tidak meninggalkan apa-apa, tidak juga surat wasiat maupun _dying message_. penyelidik seratus persen yakin, katanya.

sementara orangtua si guru menuntut pihak A dan pihak B, mengaku bahwa mereka dirugikan oleh penegak hukum dan lain-lain sebagainya. sekilas aslan merasa sekeping kasihan, sebab bahkan ketika sudah mati pun, orangtua si ibu guru tidak terlihat memiliki keinginan menegakkan keadilan sebesar ingin mendapatkan _exposure _dan pundi-pundi uang.

aslan melirik perlahan ke nama yang ia tolak eksistensinya setelah beberapa saat. natalia kalsavina, begitu namanya ditulis. nama yang indah seperti wajahnya (aslan jarang sekali memuji orang). natalia kalsavina, orang yang punya hubungan entah apa dengan pak guru, lalu membuat pak guru meratapi kehilangannya sampai lama sekali. _curse you, but how pitiful._

guru. lelaki aneh yang mencari orang yang sudah mati. perempuan dengan senyum sedih yang indah. natalia kalsavina. blanca—blanca saja, terlampau singkat untuk standar nama. ia rasa ia sudah merangkai _puzzle_ serta mendapat garis besar, sayang aslan masih merasa belum mendapatkan keping _puzzle _yang hilang untuk dengan gegabah menarik kesimpulan.

koran ditutup dan aslan memandangi langit-langit kamar pak blanca yang tak lagi asing, tetapi juga tidak terlampau familiar. membayangkan pak blanca tergantung pada masa lalu, sementara di tangannya terpasang cincin platina dengan mata batu giok.

… tidak, aslan tidak sedih. sama sekali.

.

.

.

ketika pak guru menyentuhnya lagi, itu adalah ketika pak guru pulang dari pekerjaan paruh waktu dan _desperately_ berusaha abai dengan keinginan menenggak tiga butir valium atau sonata dibarengi dengan menenggak minuman keras jenis apa pun. aslan menurut, dan membiarkan pak guru melepaskan kancing bajunya satu per satu dengan lembut tapi tangan bergetar dan mata nyalang tak sabar. seolah pak guru sedang dikejar sesuatu, seolah pak guru sedang lari dari sesuatu. sudah lama tidak begini.

“santai, santai pak, aku enggak ke mana-mana.” aslan meraih kepala pak guru lalu membenamkan ke dada, sementara bibirnya menciumi ringan ubun-ubun pak guru dan menghirup dalam wangi pinus dan cendana. mengapa pak guru gelisah? ia bertanya, tapi tidak mendapat jawaban. pak guru membalas sejenak kemudian; saya tidak gelisah, mungkin kamu salah lihat tapi aslan sudah kelamaan berbagi hangat tubuh sampai rasanya ia hafal bagaimana pak guru berikut tatapan serta ujung jari tangan bereaksi.

orang bilang mata adalah jendela jiwa, dan di balik ekspresi pak guru yang terlihat seperti robot, matanya jauh lebih jujur dalam mengatakan sesuatu. pak guru mungkin sadar itu, jadi ia selalu memalingkan kepala ketika tidak sedang ingin berkata benar. sebuah ciri khas yang unik, dan nyaris kekanakan. aslan belum banyak tahu pak guru memang, namun paling tidak pak guru tidak memasang tembok setinggi ketika dengan orang lain.

aslan mungkin berlebihan ketika ia mengais ciuman _desperate _pak guru, yang dilakukan terburu-buru sehingga rasanya tertinggal di udara. ada sedikit jejak rasa alkohol di lidah pak guru tetapi tidak sepekat yang dulu-dulu. ia memang rajanya melanggar prinsip diri sendiri: mengancam meninggalkan pak guru kalau masih tergantung pada minum-minuman tapi lihatlah ia sekarang, membuka kaki dan membiarkan pak guru mempersiapkan dirinya.

diikat dengan tali tipis atas nama perjanjian mutualisme dan janji bahwa di luar sekolah mereka adalah orang asing serta saling jatuh cinta bukanlah larangan, bisa jadi itu juga yang membuat apa yang disebut batas menjadi kabur dan jatuh di ranah abu-abu. aslan merintih, torso melengkung seperti busur lalu pak guru bergerak perlahan. seperti jenis lain ekstasi.

di antara kilas mata yang tersembunyi di balik pergerakan pun, aslan masih bisa melihat, pak guru sedang meraba bukan wajahnya namun wajah orang lain—perempuan dewasa itu, natalia kalsavina, bukan? aslan ingin memuntahkan namanya di depan pak guru begitu saja tapi tidak, bukan sekarang, tidak seperti ini. bagian mananya yang familiar? rambut pirang? warna mata? aslan ingin tanya banyak tapi yang keluar hanya: “pak guru, pak guru sebenarnya lihat siapa?”

pak guru tidak menjawab, ujung jemari bergerak menelusuri tubuh aslan yang merasa seperti disengat listrik di tiap sentuhan. pak guru mengangkat kakinya, memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil di bagian dalam pahanya yang paling mudah membekas lalu menjawab pertanyaan tajam sambil lalu. “bukan, bukan apa-apa.”

“perempuanmu kah?” aslan tersenyum miring.

“aslan, saya tidak pernah punya perempuan. kamu tahu itu.” pak guru menghela napas dan berhenti di tengah-tengah, jemarinya masuk dengan mudah sebab aslan sudah terlalu basah, yang bersangkutan menutup mulut untuk menghentikan desahan keluar. pak guru tidak suka seperti itu, makanya sengaja tangan pak guru yang ajaib ini bergerak mendorong membuatnya serasa bisa gila kapan saja. pak guru tersenyum menang saat aslan akhirnya bergerak, tidak sabar dengan _pace _pak guru. kalimatnya diucapkan tanpa ragu dan penuh urgensi, “saya melakukan ini dengan kamu.”

sempat-sempatnya aslan memasang senyum menggoda, tetap ogah kalah.

“kalau begitu bagus.”

.

.

.

pak blanca berbisik pelan di telinga aslan yang memeluknya erat, dengan suara serendah mungkin seperti takut ada yang menyadap, mendengar, dan membunuhnya seketika atas kesalahannya menunjukkan kelemahan. di saat seperti itu pun, pak guru masih merengkuh aslan seolah siap menjadi tameng ketika ada serangan dadakan. “aslan, saya sudah capek. capek sekali.”

kasihan sekali. “kenapa?”

“saya capek membunuh. saya lelah lihat orang mati.” pak guru menunduk, menyembunyikan kepala di antara ceruk leher aslan yang sebetulnya merasa geli tapi tidak bisa protes karena bukan waktu yang tepat. sesekali, ia harus bisa mengambil peran sebagai pendengar yang baik. ia hampir bisa memilah emosi campur aduk yang dimuntahkan pak guru seiring ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. beri penekanan pada ‘hampir’. “tapi saya tidak bisa berhenti.”

“apa itu sakit, pak?” ia melepaskan gumam.

pak blanca tertawa, terdengar sumbang. “terlalu mudah, aslan, terlalu mudah. sedetik kau menembak lalu sedetik kemudian kamu hampir bisa melihat nyawa lepas. bukan perasaan yang bisa dibilang menyenangkan, kamu tahu? tapi saya sendiri sedang mencari peran. mencari peran—“

“sshh. pak, tenanglah. tenang.” bukan seperti pak guru, benar-benar bukan pak guru. pak blanca yang ia tahu bukan orang yang mengeluarkan rentetan pemikiran dengan panik; tapi dipikir-pikir lagi, apakah kita adalah diri kita sendiri ketika berada dalam sebuah krisis? tangan yang melingkari tubuh pak guru rasanya terlalu kecil. “kalau memang enggak bisa berhenti mau gimana lagi. aku enggak akan bilang pak guru salah soalnya aku enggak tahu mengapa pak guru begitu. aku enggak akan nge-_judge _pak guru, karena itu, pak, jangan benci sama diri sendiri.”

aslan ingin ikut tertawa mendengar omongannya sendiri. aslan, di kamar mandi pak guru ada kaca yang sangat besar. coba lihat dirimu di sana.

“saya ingin berhenti.”

“kalau begitu berhenti; kalau tidak bisa ya mulai sedikit-sedikit kayak berhenti minum obat tidur sama alkohol, kalau mau memaksa diri coba saja kabur ke raja ampat, atau pak guru mau ke karibia?”

tarikan napas pak guru mulai stabil, aslan memikirkan apakah ini rasanya jadi pak guru ketika ia terkena serangan panik setelah segala urusan dengan james dan pak kepala sekolah. kalau ia bilang pak guru robot, kenyataannya jauh berbeda. mungkin mereka juga punya kesamaan: ingin mencari makna mengapa mereka masih tetap hidup; walau hidup segan mati tak mau.

“aslan, bagaimana bisa kamu terlalu baik.”

“soalnya… pak guru sudah tahu banyak soal aku dan enggak bilang apa-apa. wajar saja kalau aku berlaku yang sama ‘kan pak?” aslan terkekeh, dari indranya terasa kalau pak guru ikut memasang senyum tipis. mencari sedikit penghiburan di antara luka menganga. justru, aslan sebenarnya ingin menangis kesal pada diri sendiri, sebab yang aslinya ingin ia katakan adalah:

_karena sepertinya, aku suka pak guru_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> percaya gak kalo it was supposed to have only 3-5k kata :"(


End file.
